Turning Point
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: It has been 3 years since the takeover of Ningenkai, the world lies in dismay. The girls return to Genkai's. The humans hate them, and the demons feel liberated by them. Temi has managed a plan to get them back. A tournament, but which side will win?
1. Human World again

Psychicfiredemoness: Haha! I got enough people (Bout five) to say they wanted sequel! Haha!

Alex: …

Psychic: What?

Alex: Nevermind you moron…

Psychic: I own nothing.

**Chapter 1 The Otherside**

Three years. It had been three years since the demon takeover of Ningenkai. Few of the safe houses for humans remained. Genkai's temple still among them. Contrary to the living hell of the Human World, Makai seemed almost empty because so many had fled to the other side.

A sigh escaped the small blonde who currently poured over a large book in a rather cramped library that belonged to Temi.

'So many books so very, very little information,' she thought bitterly.

Something on one of the pages caught her eye and she torn it out shoving it into the pocket of her dress. She twitched; yes her wayward would-be-mate-and-husband had forced her to wear a simple pink sundress. She then shelved the book and heard someone outside the door and froze in panic. The steps passed and instead of the possibly intelligent thing of living, she decided to look through yet another book and carefully tear out more pages. After about ten minutes she poked her head out the door and looked around, nobody in sight. Excellent. So naturally she snuck down the hall and slipped into a room on the next floor up.

Unfortunately it wasn't her room. It was the Mexican's.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing in here?" Sapphire asked sweat dropping.

"I'm on the wrong floor again aren't I?" she questioned sweat dropping.

"Yes, yes you are," Sapphire replied.

"Ok," she said and opened the door, "Later."

"Uh, one question though, what the hell are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Libro," she stated.

"Book?" Sapphire asked.

"Sorta…I may have solved our demon problem," she smirked wickedly.

"You've been trespassing again haven't you?" Kayori asked entering the room, her black hair having grown quite a bit in the last three years.

"Shut up Kay," Alex growled smacked her head.

"Violent aren't you?" Allyson poked her blonde head out from behind the light hanyou.

"Yes, I am, now down to business," Alex stated and locked them all in Sapphire's room to talk about her 'master' plan.

**Ningenkai**

"Come on hurry up!" Yusuke yelled as he and several of the 'resistance fighters' made their daily run for food and other supplies.

They were nearly back to the temple as they passed an old bus station. Several lower level demons jumped onto a balding, middle aged man.

"Shell!" screamed a girl and a large explosive blast hit the demons leaving the man with a few scratches, "Run old man!"

"Hurry up!" Kuwabara yelled slashing down a few of the low levels with his Spirit Sword.

They kept on running and made it into the protective barrier at the first of Genkai's stairs leading to the compound.

"Everyone alright?" Yusuke panted.

"Yeah I'm good," stated a girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes, "You ok old man?"

"I'm fine now thank you Gem," stated the semi-battered man.

"We lose anyone?" asked a biker looking boy with messy black hair and a pair of red lens sunglasses.

"Not this time," a plump woman with short wavy blonde hair said looking at the group.

"Let's go then," Yusuke started up the stairs.

**Temple**

"Bout time," said the boy with brown hair known as Alex's older brother.

"Aaron shut up," the slut of a red head said elbowing him in the ribs, "Hey! Kurama said Hiei was with you! Where the hell is he!"

"Leave him alone you tramp," Gem said looking for the girl that looked like a small, freckle filled version of herself, "Anyone seen May?"

"Her I am!" said the eight year old girl, "How come I can't go on the raids?"

"Too young," Yusuke stated, "Where's Keiko?"

"Cooking dinner," Genkai said exiting the room.

"Hiei and Kurama?" he questioned.

"The forest," she stated stopping in the doorway, "They said they felt a strange energy nearby and went to check it out."

"Think we should go too Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nah, they can handle it," he said with a yawn, "Besides, we've earned a little rest."

"Dinner!" Yukina called and there was a miniature stampede to the dinning room.

**Makai**

"Ok, I think I've almost got it figured out," Alex stated rubbing a burn on her arm.

"I don't think you have enough energy," Kayori warned.

"Come on it doesn't matter, if it gets even you guy's outta here that'll be good enough," she stated reading over one of the torn pages again.

"You learned how to manipulate the guys didn't you?" Sapphire sweat dropped.

"For the most part yes," she grinned evilly.

"Temi," they all stated at once and she shuttered.

"Leave me alone I need to focus!" she growled.

"Just focus on Hiei," Allyson stated.

"Die bitch!" Alex blushed and threw the paper at her, only to have it move less then an inch forward.

"That worked," Kayori giggled and Alex smacked her head again and then pouted.

"Sorry…" she sighed after a moment of stubborn silence.

"You gonna try your 'master plan' again now?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"And focus on Hiei?" Allyson questioned.

"Quit asking that damnit!" the Jaganshi snapped.

"Never!" the other three declared.

"I hate you guys sometimes," Alex twitched.

"We know," they all replied at once.

She twitched some more and continued to practice the technique.

**Temple Forest**

"What do you think happened?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei search a small clearing in the forest.

"Whatever it was it's gone now," Hiei stated.

"Yes, we'd best get back to the temple, Gem and the others must be back by now," the fox stated almost slyly.

"What is that tone supposed to mean?" Hiei snapped.

"Nothing," Kurama stated with a smile.

They started leaving the clearing when something hit Hiei's head.

"What the hell was that fox?" Hiei growled whipping around to accuse his best friend.

"This," Kurama held up what looked like a vase.

**Makai**

"Well, there was a yell," Sapphire stated poking the small portal Alex had made.

"Go through then!" She urged trying to keep the space opened.

"See you on the other sides!" Kayori stated anxiously and dove through the portal in a way that resembled Superman flying.

"Later," Allyson hopped through next in the same fashion as Kayori.

"You make it through too, bitch," Sapphire said.

"I will, ho," Alex stated and Sapphire pounced into the mass of swirling colors.

"Cool, my turn," she stated and stepped towards the portal.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Sapphire?" the hiss of a voice.

'Uh-oh,' she thought and ran through the opening.

It closed a fraction before the door was broken off the hinges by the ice-snake.

**Forest**

"We're alive! Alex tried something and we're actually alive!" Allyson declared.

"Uh guys…" Kayori had a slightly afraid tone.

"What?" they all asked and looked over to see Kayori had hit Hiei head on and was now laying on him.

"Hiei!" screamed someone and again the group turned to see Gem, Virginia, Singe and a few others that had grown affectionate of the demon, including one male.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you slut! Get off him!" Gem wrenched Kayori off the demon.

"Hey he shouldn't have been standing there then," Sapphire glared at the red.

"And who the hell are you four?" Gem asked.

"No one important," Hiei scoffed and now we see Alex's whole little world falling apart…sorta.

"Alex…Alex? Ah she's out of it," Sapphire waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Are we still aloud at the temple or are we considered contraband?" Alex asked coming out of the stupor.

"You are, Genkai wouldn't hold this against you, we shouldn't either Hiei," Kurama stated to the demon.

"Should we even ask?" the boy with bleached blonde hair and grey eyes asked.

"They are the ones that caused this hell," Virginia stated and she flew against a tree.

"Just so all of you know, I'm even more temperamental then before," Alex stated almost cheerfully, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes let's," Kayori stated and the four went to the temple.

Singe punched Hiei in the head.

"What the hell onna?" he growled.

"Hmph," she stated turning her nose up and strode after her sister.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Hi people! Well it's finally up now. Yay!

Alex: Hope you all liked it…

Psychic: She's all depressed now, ignore her.

Alex: Shut up.

Hiei: (Sighs)

Psychic: Well please review and guess why Singe hit Hiei!


	2. Reunited

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay! Two reviews!

Alex: You're chipper today. Why could that be I wonder? (Extreme sarcasm)

Hiei: Because she's an idiot perhaps? (Smirks)

Alex: Exactly!

Psychic: …You two do know I hold power over you right?

Alex: Uh huh sure.

Psychic: (Takes out pen and paper; begins to write)

Gem: (Appears)

Alex: What the hell! No I'll be good!

Hiei: Hn. (Nods)

Psychic: Alright we agree! Have at her Alex!

Alex: Sweet… (Attacks Gem)

Psychic: I own nothing, basically. I own my OC's…No one else owns them!

Yusuke: No one else would want them.

Psychic: Shut up! Still own nothing! As I said!

**Quick Review**

Last time the girls fell back into the Human World and such. We met a couple of new charters, and also some older ones.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 2 Reunited?**

"So what do we do now that we're here?" Sapphire asked pulling a key out and unlocked the large metal chocker that she'd been wearing to keep Kugatsu's fangs at bay.

"We try to find a way to reverse this," Alex stated in all seriousness, "You guys in? If you're not I don't really care because it's your choice, I'm going to do my part to right this, however I can."

"We got you're back," Allyson gave a thumbs up.

"Same here," Kayori stated giving a victory sign.

"Ah, you guys can't do it without some help I'm in," Sapphire smirked and tossed the chocker away and behind them. They heard it hit something.

The four turned around to see it had collided with Hiei's nose and slid down to reveal a red mark.

"Are you alright Hiei!" screamed that redhead girl; Gem.

"Nice," Alex smirked, "Try a higher shot next time however."

"Shut up shojo," Hiei growled, "Or have you finally become an onna?"

She threw her shoe at him and knocked him out.

"Wow," Singe stated and poked him, "I think you killed him."

"No!" wailed the fans of Hiei minus Gem and Singe.

"You finally over him?" Kayori asked in awe.

"Nope! But what he said to Alex about not being important was unforgivable!" she said with fangs and a smile in Makai dialect.

"You're protective aren't you?" Virginia asked trying to wake Hiei up.

"There's only one proper way to do that," Allyson stated.

"What?" the blonde boy asked.

"Ahem, Hi-chan!" Kayori squealed in a high tone.

Hiei bolted upright and looked around.

"Who did that?" he snarled.

"Twas the three eyed girl!" Kayori declared, "Wait did I just blame Alex?"

"Yes you did!" Alex yelled running back to the temple with a fire demon trying to skin her.

"Run Jagan-girl run!" Sapphire screamed.

"Are you all alright after everything that's happened?" Kurama asked at the hanyou's side.

"Yeah, for the most part," she replied as they continued their trek back to the temple once more, "Cept now Alex is kinda heartbroken I'd say."

"Yes," the fox nodded.

"Little bastard's gonna pay for that," she growled as a vein throbbed on her head.

"Now, now nothing hasty!" Kayori stated, "Oh look the temple…"

"Kayori? Allyson? Sapphire! What the hell are you all doing here!" Yusuke couldn't help but smile at the three, it faded, "Wait, that means that really was Alex!" He ran into the temple quickly.

"I don't think we want to know what Hiei's doing then…" Allyson sweat dropped.

"Save the sister!" Singe declared running inside.

"Let's go see the damage," Sapphire sighed and ran up the steps with the other hanyou, the fox and the human following.

"You guys are alright!" Keiko ran over and hugged the girls, "I mean are you all alright?"

"You're back?" Yukina asked and ran over, also hugging the three.

They also found themselves being hugged by Botan.

"Ok you two need to be separated," Yusuke came out dragging Hiei and Alex by the scruff of their necks.

"Shut up Yusuke!" they both growled.

"Ah, you still act the same," he grinned and Alex managed to twist and kick his legs out.

"Bitch!" she yelled and walked over, saw the others being hugged and decided to hug them too.

"Uh Alex, you ok?" Kayori asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then why are you hugging us?" Sapphire questioned.

"Everyone else was, I just wanted to be popular," she blinked.

"So if everyone jumped off a bridge would you?" Singe asked.

"No, that'd just be stupid," she stated.

"Very good little sister!" Singe started patting the blondes head.

"Idiot," Hiei scoffed.

"What? Did something rude and insignificant just talk?" Singe questioned.

**Makai**

"WHAT!" Temi screamed so loud the demon birds outside flew away.

"We're sorry sir…" the frightened guards said.

"Remember your breathing exercises," Chris stated.

"Shut up!" Temi yelled.

"So they got away, they've done it before, it's what we get for letting the psycho anywhere near them to lead them," he stated referring to Alex.

Temi twitched and inched his fingers towards one of his Katana's.

"Breathing exercises!" Chris yelped and avoided a slash.

Temi twitched some more and turned around rubbing his temples trying to rationalize the situation.

"What's going on?" Taki walked in with a slight limp.

"Father have you been going after the maids again?" Temi looked up.

"Uh well…" Taki swallowed.

"Stop going after the maids and go bother mom!" he screamed.

"Bye then!" he ran out of the room.

"Better?" Ryote asked.

"What are we going to do now?" Kugatsu questioned, his forked tongue snaking out of his mouth as he talked.

"We wait," Temi breathed, "We'll come up with a better plan then usual, and this time, they'll stay with us."

The others nodded.

"But are you feeling better now?" Chris asked.

"Ah!" Temi pounced on and started strangling his best friend.

**Temple**

"So what's the whole situation?" Alex asked with a bandage covering half her face due to Hiei.

"Human World is in dismay, enough said, this is a safe house for the remaining humans," Koenma sighed.

"Um about that, we made a small discovery!" Kayori chirped.

"Define we," Alex twitched.

"Ehehehe…" she stated.

"We found out that there is a way to reverse this…effect on the Ningenkai but, we aren't quite sure how, the rest of the page was torn out," Alex sighed.

"Hm, we have similar information, but aren't sure what to do either," Koenma sighed, "Until then, you are to stay at the temple and help protect the humans there, and yes you'll be training all over again. I doubt that Temi allowed any of you to retain fighting status."

"Nope," Sapphire twitched slightly.

Koenma nodded, "I'll return if I learn anything else." With that he left.

**End chapter **

Psychic: (Maniacal Laughter)

Alex: (Hugs to Hiei)

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Ok hope you all liked this chapter! Later!


	3. Truth told

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay!

Alex: Yay what you bitch?

Psychic: Hahaha!

Alex: Shut up!

Psychic: No. Hahaha!

Alex: (Twitches)

Psychic: I own nothing.

**Quick review**

Hiei and Alex tried to kill each other…most likely. And Temi's crew found out that the girls are missing yet again.

**End quick review**

**Chapter 3 Truths retold**

"So when do we start training?" Allyson asked.

"Tomorrow," Kurama answered.

"With who?" Alex asked.

"Hiei," he stated.

"How long till the depression sets in you think?" Kayori asked turning to Allyson.

"Dunno," she whispered back.

"I CAN hear you two," Alex growled with barely any iris in her eye, as the other part of her face was still bandaged.

They both shut up at once.

"I'll show you to your room, I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the same as Sondai, Gem and Kelly," Kurama stated, "We're a bit short on space."

"We noticed," Sapphire stated.

"But who are Sondai and Kelly, we already met _Gem_," Alex twitched uncontrollably.

"Well they all are humans. Sondai is a rather…punk looking one with the red sunglasses, Kelly is his mother and a woman with short wavy blonde hair; and as you said you've met Gem. She actually acts a bit like you," Kurama stated.

Alex twitched some more, "Just where is our room?"

He motioned for them to follow and they found themselves bunking in Sapphire's old room. It was empty except for a few futons cramped in together.

"Ah the memories," Sapphire sighed as the four entered.

"You'd all better get some rest, and it seems we'll have to find you all something suitable to wear for training," Kurama stated looking at their outfits, Sapphire's was the only one relatively close as she had baggy pants and a t-shirt, but that was still hardly a training outfit.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex stated, "Yay we get to sleep on the floor."

"Well you_ are_ a fire demon," Allyson stated.

"Yes, but I'm _not_ a damn heater," she stated knowing the plan forming in that blonde head.

"Or are you?" Sapphire asked.

"No," she replied.

Kurama was sweat dropping and left the group to 'argue' as they were doing then came back with some blankets and handed them to Kayori because she was generally staying out of it with the others, then left again.

"Uh guys…" she started but the door into the room opened and in came the blonde woman, Kelly and her punk looking son, Sondai.

"Oh we have more roommates?" asked Kelly.

"No, we're just amateur burglars," Alex stated sarcastically.

"Well you're doing a fine job I'd say," Kayori added.

"Yes but alas, caught in the act," Alex sighed.

"Like you were when you got that?" Sapphire poked at the mark on the shortest girl's neck that held a type of tattoo over it.

"Shut up!" Alex went red.

"Haha!" Sapphire mocked.

"Did we miss something?" Gem asked entering the room.

"Nothing that concerns a human," Alex spat, "Or a hanyou or anyone else!"

"Even-" Kayori began.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled.

"Someone has serious issues," Sondai stated.

"You have no idea," Allyson sighed.

"Clearly," he replied.

"Hey, someone sarcastic," Sapphire noted.

"Yay!" Alex declared.

"Yep, she's moody alright," Kayori sweat dropped.

"Shut up Kayori!" Alex yelled.

"Enough with the goddamn mood swings!" Sapphire shrieked.

"Ok," Alex grabbed a blanket from Kayori and curled up in a corner of the room.

"Sad and lonely little corner it is," Kayori sighed and the remaining three of the group curled up in the same corner.

**Next morning**

"Get up fool," Hiei stated coolly to Alex as she was currently the only resident of the emptied room.

"Shut up Jagan-boy," Alex poked her head out of her blanket, "Or are you a man now with that human girl around?"

He glared at her with enough fury to scare Enma. She merely smirked.

"I should kill you child," he growled out.

"Yeah then why don't you," she snapped back getting up and stretching, "You clearly have nothing stopping you." She walked out of the room and he gave another angry growl.

"What did I miss?" she asked after being shoved into a bathroom with a change of clothes by Sapphire.

"Nothing, apparently after we get our energy back up we're gonna be going on these raid things to get supplies and the such," Kayori explained.

"And you get alone time with Hiei," Allyson chided.

"What?" Alex snapped.

"You have to learn to wield the Darkness Flames or something," Sapphire informed her, "And Hiei's the only one that can do it here. And possibly throughout the rest of the Makai and Ningenkai."

"Damnit! I don't wanna be alone with him," she sighed.

"Ah poor little demon," Gem stated sarcastically as the four walked into the main room of the temple.

"Did you say d-demon?" Asked someone from the crowd.

"Yeah, these four, they're demons," Gem scoffed.

"Hey! They aren't demons, I am so leave them alone," Alex growled stepping forward.

"Have, we are hanyou's ya know," Kayori and Sapphire both raised their arms.

"Yep, 100 human," Allyson stated.

"Whatever, the point is, you idiots were still the ones that brought this hell to Earth," Gem spat.

"What!" several people in the crowd yelled.

'This is gonna be bad guys, stay on guard,' Alex commanded through telepathy.

"No really?" Sapphire questioned aloud.

"Hn, let's just go train," Alex stated roughly and all those hateful little human eyes watched them leave.

They all stepped onto the porch and found Yusuke to greet them. Alex screamed in surprise and jumped behind Sapphire. The detective started laughing.

"Shut up Yusuke!" she screamed.

"But it's funny," Sapphire stated.

"Is not!" Alex yelped.

"Are you fools ready to train yet?" Hiei growled walking around the porch to the group.

"What's it to you?" Alex spat.

"Uh, he's training us?" Kayori guessed.

Alex turned her head almost all the way around and glared at the hanyou.

"Ehehehe, scary," Kayori stated.

"Yeah she is," Yusuke said.

"We're leaving now so come on," Hiei ordered and started into the forest.

**Clearing**

"It just me or are they acting all mean and moody and crap?" Alex questioned her friends darkly.

The humans had for the most part been acting coldly towards the group of four.

"Ignore um they're stupid," Aaron stated passing the four.

"Wow, an actual sibling moment," Alex stated.

"Yep, and he is right guys," Singe smiled at them.

"Thank you Adora," Alex sighed.

"Yes thank you Singe," the other three said in unison.

"Welcome!" She chimed and they all sweat dropped.

"Hey! We're training now you idiots know!" Gem called.

"We know, we just don't care," Alex retorted.

"You should little demon girl," she snapped.

The two came to a stalemate and just glared at each other.

"Uh oh," Kayori saw Hiei stalking over glaring and he smacked the two.

"Hey what the hell!" Alex growled and kicked him.

"Shojo," he twitched and punched her.

"Bitch!" she tackled him to the ground.

The two rolled around beating on each other until Sapphire had to pull Hiei off and Singe restrained her younger sibling.

"Quit it both of ya!" Sapphire yelled.

"Ah they're just having a lovers quarrel," Allyson said almost knowingly.

"What!" the Hiei fans yelled.

"She lies damnit!" Alex screamed turning red.

"Yeah, you guys never got that far," Sapphire stated.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"That's only cause we walked in on um," Kayori said.

"Will you all shut up?" Hiei snapped breaking loose from the ice hanyou.

"Are you alright Hiei?" Gem questioned glaring at Alex.

"Hn," he replied.

"He's fine," Sondai stated pushing his glasses back up, "You Blondie?"

"Uh, fine," Alex blinked caught off guard, "Hey- Don't call me Blondie!"

"Better then Shorty," he replied.

She twitched and grabbed a 2x4 from somewhere and smacked him with it.

"What the hell did I do!" he yelled holding the bump on his head.

"I thought we took that away from her?" Allyson asked her friends.

"I thought we did too," Kayori stated.

"So how'd she get it back…" Sapphire asked.

"Why are you looking at me?" Virginia asked.

"Cause there is a bug on your face," Sapphire said.

Virginia screamed and swatted at her face.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Right well, that's all she wrote for today, I'll start on the training thingy later cause there shall be violence.

Alex: Yay.

Psychic: Don't worry good always prevails.

Temi: What about last fic?

Psychic: Uh…Well please review!

Temi: Hey answer me!


	4. Group Exercise

Psychicfiredemoness: (Moody)

Alex: She's stupid, ignore her.

Psychic:…

Alex: See?

Temi: And answer me!

Psychic: (Kicks Temi)

Alex: Ok… The bitch known as Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Quick Review**

The other people found out that Alex and crew are the reason Human World is the way it is. Sad huh?

**End quick review**

**Chapter 4 Versus mode**

"Well that was better then usual," Alex sighed hitting one of her legs lightly.

"Yeah, you've made a new record, only _five_ laps around the lake," Kayori giggled.

"I'm not in a good mode Kay," she stated twitching as Gem walked past.

"She kinda reminds me of Temi," Sapphire said. (Thank you for showing me that little fact ficfan3484)

"Don't use that name," Hiei commanded leading the group to a large clearing.

"What? Can't stand your cousin?" Alex asked, "Or his 'property'?"

Hiei twitched, "His-_My_ _what_?"

"Yes, you two are related," she stated.

"He didn't seem too happy, kinda went on the rampage, broke Fire-girl's arm," Kayori stated.

"Hey, I shouldn't have been standing in the way right?" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"You looking for pity demon?" Gem turned and growled.

"You won't get any," snapped someone from the crowd.

"For someoneas fond of The Black Dragon as you are, you sure seem to hate my breed," she stated coolly, "And like I said, I shouldn't have been standing in the way."

"Weren't you locked in there though?" Allyson said.

"Yes but I'm _sure _that was my fault too," she rolled her eyes, "Now can we drop it? Oh look we're going to be fighting."

"Right," Hiei stated, "I'll be picking who you go against. It'll be more interesting now that you fools have returned."

"Joy," the four said sarcastically.

"Will you also be sparing?" Alex questioned.

"Hn. Of course you have a problem with it shojo?" he remarked.

"No," she said, "Just don't fight Sapphire; she's still tough as nails."

"Frozen nails," Kayori added.

"Right," Sapphire stretched the word.

"Let's just start," Gem sighed, "It's not like you four would be a challenge."

"You care to test that out?" Alex growled, "You'd be in pain."

"It's true," Singe groaned.

"Oh yeah, can you prove it?" Gem snapped.

"I would, but is there much honor in taking you out without the use of my hands or legs?" Alex questioned with a small smirk.

"Practicing child?" Hiei asked.

She nodded slightly and his lips twitched upward slightly.

"Hanyou," Hiei ordered.

"Which one?" Sapphire asked.

"You and Gem fight," he said and the two stepped up, "Begin."

They both charged and Sapphire knocked her into a tree with a single punch.

"Shell!" Gem yelled and Sapphire got hit with an explosion.

"Sapph!" the girls called.

"Eh, I'm fine," she coughed out a little smoke.

"No you aren't!" Alex argued.

Sapphire shrugged and shot a flurry of ice needles at the human, this time locking her in place against the tree.

"Hey that isn't fair!" she called.

"Life isn't fair," Alex remarked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Gem snarled.

"You really think I care?" she shot back.

"Shojo, you and Hokori are up now," Hiei commanded.

"Hokori?" Alex blinked walking up to fight.

"Me," Sondai nodded to her walked forward.

"Oh," she replied.

"Neither of you use Spirit Energy, begin," Hiei said.

The two charged at each other but something landed in between the two before they reached one another. A pack of rabid looking raccoons.

"Run Alex!" Singe called and her youngest sibling did so with the creatures trying to kill her still.

"Does this mean I win?" Sondai asked.

"No way in hell!" Alex turned around, jumped over the raccoons and ran over; she kicked him in the shin.

"What the hell was that!" Sondai hopped up and down.

"Me causing you pain?" she guessed then suddenly jumped over him. The raccoons mauled his face.

"Shojo, you're an idiot but you won," Hiei said watching in amusement as the raccoons realized Sondai wasn't a short blonde, and proceeded to chase her around again.

"This is getting old!" she yelled.

"Why doesn't she just kill them?" Gem asked having finally gotten down from the tree.

"She isn't smart enough to," Virginia giggled.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled and a flame shot up near the two.

"Haha you missed," Virginia chided.

Her arm suddenly caught on fire.

"Haha," Alex mimicked and finally tripped and the raccoons attacked as Kayori finished her fight with Hiei's fan boy, and yay she won!

"Should we help her?" Singe asked watching her sister be mauled.

"No I'm _perfectly _fine!" Alex yelled sarcastically.

After about another five minutes and six more fights the raccoons left and scuttled up different trees.

"Are we done yet?" Allyson asked limping back to the sidelines.

"Not even remotely fool," Hiei stated.

"Then what next?" Alex questioned.

"You fools get to rest back at the temple and then we're going back to the lake tonight because I need to train the shojo," he glared at Alex.

"Well as long as we get less training I'm happy," Sondai stretched.

Alex glared death at him and he winced slightly.

"Have fun," Sapphire laughed as most of the large group wandered back to the temple.

"And what are you fools waiting for?" Hiei asked.

"Oh we just wanna see what you do to kill her," Gem said smirking.

"Oh?" Alex asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, you stupid demon!" Gem yelled.

"Tsk whatever, Hiei what am I doing?" she asked.

**End chapter (Read following please)**

Psychic: What should Hiei put her through for training?

Alex: Well, he hates me so… (Shrugs)

Psychic: Well, review.


	5. Placed Blame

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people!

Alex: Eh.

Psychic: Oh someone feels bad, doesn't she?

Alex: Huh?

Psychic: Tehehe.

Alex: What's going on!

Hiei: Ignore the idiot.

Alex: Alright.

Psychic: …Hey…I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Damnit! I posted the chapter yesterday why can't I remember…oh yeah…they trained Sorry about the brain lapse people!

**End quick review**

**Chapter 5 Placing the blame**

"So what exactly are we doing?" Alex asked coolly sitting on a large rock after Hiei had forced the bystanders to leave the two.

"Training you in the Jagan," he replied not even looking at her.

"Like what?" she responded, "It's already pretty late as it is."

"Hn, you'll stay out all night if that's what it takes child," he spat.

"I don't care anymore," she sighed and slid off the rock.

"Hn, ever heard of the Darkness Flame?" he questioned, his back to her.

"I think I came across it once or twice in Temi's library, and know that only Fire Jaganshi's can summon it but it's hard to do," she said.

"I'll eventually be teaching you that, hopefully your pathetic little body can handle it," he snapped.

'Last time I remember you were pretty fond of my pathetic little body,' she thought twitching both at the memories and at his words.

"So when do I get to try that and die horribly in the process?" she asked.

"If those fools back at the temple don't rip you apart first, about a month, it all depends on how much Spirit Energy you build up by then," he turned now.

"What until then?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"You didn't exactly prove your fighting skills this morning," he smirked.

'Why am I getting that bad feeling again?' she asked herself.

He nodded, "Yes, we're going to fight."

"Stay the hell out of my mind!" she yelled kicking a rock at him; he caught it before it could hit his face.

"Hn, I'll do as I please," he snarled.

"You've clearly shown that you will!" she yelled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Like you don't know, just fight," she got into a stance.

"Fine," he charged and punched her back into the boulder she'd been on, "You're even worse then when we first brought you here."

"Ah yes, the tale of _Chumly_," she hissed standing up, "Tell me, how did you _ever_ get that blood out?"

Hiei let out a soft and angry growl. She charged and he sidestepped elbowing her spine and she hit the ground. She turned and kicked his feet out. They both jumped back up and at least a yard away from each other. They started circling each other not dropping guard.

"Why don't you just finish this Hiei? You're faster then you've been attacking, it'd be such a simple task," Alex barked after they returned to where they had started the pacing.

"You'd learn nothing that way fool," he remarked.

"Not that you'd care," she spat and decided to charge.

He sidestepped again ready to strike; she expected this pulled back to jump kicked his face but he grabbed her foot and threw her against a tree where she slid back down to Earth.

"You've had enough child," he stated with a slight sigh.

"Not remotely," she stood back up shakily and she heard his loud, irritated growl.

"Learn to stand down," he ordered.

"No," she charged half blind in the twilight hours.

He readied himself but a loud noise caught his attention and he turned. She tried to slow because he wasn't paying attention but tried over a tree root and slammed into him, both hit a tree and the male demon was rendered unconscious.

'Crap,' she thought bitterly looking up from his chest, 'Sorry about that Hiei…'

"Hey you alive?" she questioned not bothering to get off the demon.

He didn't respond and she sighed. She got up and crouched over him slightly feeling behind his head. A soft light entered the clearing and Gem stood there with a lantern full of fireflies.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him! You skanky little slut!" Gem screamed not even waking the knocked out demon.

Alex then figured out what it looked like she was trying to do to the man that marked her.

"You're a sicko thinking that way!" Alex remarked and drew back her hand; it had Hiei's blood on the fingers, "Idiot getting hurt and falling for a human," she muttered darkly enough to scare Temi as she healed him.

"What was that?" Gem snapped.

"Nothing that concerns you, oh wait it did," she stated standing up, "Hiei…Kuwabara kissed Yukina…"

Hiei sprang up and unsheathed his katana.

"When in doubt," she spat onto the ground and started away from them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei snarled feeling around the back of his head.

"Back to the temple, your new mate interfered with our fight. Goodbye Hiei and human," she stated without emotion.

"Are you alright Hiei? That skank didn't do anything to you I hope?" Gem batted her 17 year old eyes at him.

His eye twitched just a fraction, "No she didn't, and you should learn to step more soundly you interrupted our fight." He started off towards the temple.

"Hey wait! Hiei we already ate; and I saved you some dinner," Gem ran to catch up.

"Who made it tonight?" he questioned.

"I did," she beamed.

"Hn, I don't feel much like eating," he said suddenly losing his appetite at the prospect of her home cooking, "I need to let some steam off."

"Oh alright," she said not losing her brightness at walking with him.

**Alex**

"That stupid bastard, if that's what he wants then fine, I don't care," Alex grumbled to herself wiping a black smudge off her mark and she saw the light of the temple, "Finally!"

Several people were standing on the back porch glaring at her.

"What the hell do you people want?" she growled.

"We know that you could have prevented this entire thing," the smallest person yelled, it was a small redheaded girl, "It's your fault mama and papa are dead!"

"Oh? So I killed them and just what did I do?" she hissed.

"They're saying that you were the last person to open those seal things, you could have stopped our world from becoming hell!" yelled the voice of Hiei's fan boy.

"…" she had no comeback and knew these simple fools were right, if she had escaped from Temi's group or had killed herself or something, being the last able to open the seal made this her fault.

"You know we're right!" yelled another.

"Why don't you just go and die or something!" screamed the little girl.

"You people are too narrow-minded to understand," she spat.

"We understand enough! The others are fine by us, but you, it's you're fault!" someone yelled.

She gripped the door and opened it, then slammed it shut.

"You alright?" came a mail voice.

"Huh?" she looked up expecting to be berated more. It was Sondai.

"Fine, but why should you care, I'm the one that caused all the this," she didn't have the heart to sound mean at the moment.

He shrugged, "I don't see how? I doubt you would have intentionally done it, not if you guys are here to try and make things better, I don't judge on that crap, it's stupid," he pushed his glasses up into place, "I mean we're all in the same boat, they'll figure it out once they get their heads out of their asses, unless it's just for the warmth.

She giggled and he blushed, "Uh you're pretty banged up, I'll go get some medical supplies." He turned and left the room quickly.

**End chapter (Read below for foreshadowing)**

Psychic: Oh, the plot thickens does it now?

Alex: Yay I get to shed tears later.

Sondai: It'll be alright.

Hiei: Stay away from her.

Sondai: I thought you didn't care?

Psychic: Yes that is foreshadowing right there. Please review.


	6. Character Info

Psychicfiredemoness: Well I guess this ain't a good enough fic to make a favorites list…(Sighs) Oh well.

Alex: Get over it…

Psychic: Leave me alone. I had to give a speech!

Alex: So?

Psychic: I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Alex was blamed by the humans about everything that befell their world.

**End quick review**

**Chapter 6 'Enemy' info**

"What're doing today?" Alex yawned to Yusuke.

"Depends…what did Hiei have you do?" he asked.

"He made us ran around the lake and fight each other and then I had to fight him after all that," she sighed.

"You win?" he asked.

"Do you _think_ I won?" she twitched.

"Uh…he might've let you!" he guessed.

"No…He's got too much pride to do that, and he doesn't care he has the little human girl," she mocked a happy tone.

"Nah I don't think he likes her too much," he stated.

"Why?" Sapphire asked joining in on the conversation, "And where are my brothers?"

"Last time I saw them they were in the living room," he replied.

"And that was?" she pressed.

"Yesterday," he answered.

"Ok," she walked away and left the other two sweat dropping.

"You were saying something that might boast my self-esteem a bit Yusuke," Alex reminded.

"Oh yeah, I don't think he likes her too much. She's human, she can't cook and she isn't a little blonde girl named Alex," he replied.

"…" Alex twitched, "You really _should _join a debate team."

"Hey shut up Jagan-girl," he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Yusuke! What are we doing!" Kayori called from the back of the group.

"It's still pending," he replied and the group of trainees all sweat dropped.

The four main girls of this story strode over to him.

"Then where are we going?" Allyson asked.

"Uh…the lake?" he guessed.

"Idiot!" Alex, Kayori, and Sapphire yelled.

**The lake; hour later**

"So have we really missed much since we left? Other then the whole Human World fiasco?" Kayori asked as she, her three friends, and Yusuke all sat on some boulders by the lake and watched the others trying to work as teams to run around the lake because their legs were tied to one another's.

In Alex and Sapphire's case, Sapphire picked the short girl up with one arm and had run. Kayori and Allyson however just based their steps correctly.

"No, we got our families here first, Koenma opened a portal for 'um all, soon after that we started rescuing anyone we could. First ones we brought back were Sondai, May, Gem and Kelly," he stated, "They already had some understanding of their powers at least."

"Which are?" Sapphire pressed.

"Gem can use explosions of Spirit Energy on one or lots of targets and that isn't a fun attack to dodge," he sighed, "Sondai can make shields around himself or targets or whatever and so far the only person I know to have broken through one of his shields is Hiei and he won't tell anyone else how. May can use Spirit Strings, they're these nasty ass little strings you can't really see and if she wraps them around you, she tightens them, but she has to use her arms to actually do it, so the most she's done is bruise anyone. And Kelly can open a territory; she says that she can see people's health and energy when it's open."

"VG anyone?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Haha," he replied, "Anything else you guys wanna know on them?"

"What about Hiei's little fan group?" Alex twitched.

"Jealous?" Yusuke grinned and received such a venomous look from the Jaganshi he thought he'd need an antidote, "Uh. It's Gem, May, Virginia, Akashi, Li, and Mao."

"Ok…" the others stated.

"Akashi is his fan boy, he's a human but his territory lets him control small bodies of water, like a fishbowl or a puddle," He then pointed at two girls with black hair up in buns with brown eyes, "The twins are Li and Mao, they can both summon Spirit Staffs."

"K…" they replied.

He sweat dropped at their unison of replies.

"Done! We're finally done!" Singe declared as she and Aaron ran over to the group and passed out on the ground, so to speak.

Soon after can Virginia and Gem, Sondai and Kelly, Josie and (Yes she's back!) Akashi, and the twins. And so they went back to the temple for dinner.

"What do you mean it's time for lunch?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, you all were only gone for a few hours," Yukina replied sweetly.

"I take it we get the rest of the day off then?" Alex questioned.

"Yep," Yusuke stated, "See you guys at lunch." He then left the room.

"Later," the girls said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Kayori asked.

"Dunno," Allyson replied.

"Well I'm gonna go see if Yukina needs any help with lunch. Maybe I can beg Hiei's forgiveness with food," Alex said.

"Good food," her friends declared.

"Ah, you guys are sweet," Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Sweet like candy?" Kayori asked.

"Sure why not?" Sapphire guessed.

"I'll see ya guys," Alex waved and entered the kitchen.

**End chapter**

Psychic: So it was shirt, who cares?

Alex: You're readers.

Psychic: Crap you're right…Well this was just a little chapter to tell you guys what the others can do. Please review cause I'm desperate for ideas.


	7. Hints

Psychicfiredemoness: (Sleeping)

Alex: (Whispering) Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time we got to learn a little more about the characters.

**End quick review**

**Chapter 7 Hinted Affections **

Ok, so far two months have passed since the girls have come back to the Human World. They've been fairly successful in training, aside from Alex who kept getting mysterious burns all over her body whenever she got back from training with Hiei; but you see that is only because she's learning to 'wield' the Darkness Flame.

"The pain," Alex sighed as Sapphire carried her on her own back to the temple.

"Told you training with Hiei after sicking squirrels on him was a bad idea," the hanyou stated shifting the dead weight on her back.

"But you're training was pretty cool," Kayori admitted.

"If not highly dangerous," Allyson added as the three had decided to all go to watch Alex train because they all expected Hiei to be abusing their tiny, little, short, vertically challenged friend; who ironically is oldest!

"Yep, you don't have to carry me Sapph," Alex twitched.

"But Yukina has a cold and who else will cook us a delicious dinner if you're tired from walking?" Sapphire joked.

"How does an ice demon get sick?" Allyson wondered.

"With extreme difficulty?" Alex guessed.

And being how they all are, the four stopped in their tracks to ponder just such a thing.

"Uh-oh, it's getting dark," Kayori noted.

"Yep. Yay we're gonna be lost!" Alex declared and had somehow managed to get off Sapphire's back without her noticing.

"How the hell?" the other girls asked.

"I'm a sneaky little thing!" she stated and turned around to ram into a tree.

"Are you now?" they all turned to see Sondai standing there with a flashlight.

"Yes," Alex answered and the others all sweat dropped.

"Yeah well, Genkai sent me out to find you guys since it got dark, and be warned, Gem cooked dinner in attempts to impress Hiei again," Sondai stated.

Sapphire dove for him and he dodged.

"You aren't getting my glasses," he told her pushing the red lens back up on his face.

"Oh I will one day!" she declared.

"Whatever, which way to the temple?" Allyson asked.

"This way," Sondai nodded off into the night as Sapphire dived at him again but missed.

**Temple**

"Sanctuary!" Kayori screamed running into the temple after three hours of pointless wandering with Sondai in the lead.

"The important thing is that we made it back," Alex sighed.

"Where have you been?" They looked up to see Hiei leaning against one of the support beams for the roof.

"And you care because?" Alex growled out.

"Hn," he turned and walked inside.

"That's right walk away bitch!" Alex called with an almost triumphant tone as she walked the stairs, tripped and fell.

"Nice one," Sapphire commented yanking her friend to her feet.

"Shut up Sapph," Alex glowered.

"No, you're fall was really graceful," Sondai chuckled.

She twitched as she was set back down and when she was, she kicked him.

"What was that for!" he growled rubbing his shin.

"You pissed me off," she replied entering the temple.

"Bitch!" Sondai screamed.

"So what!" she yelled from inside the temple.

"Alex shut up we're trying to sleep!" Yusuke screamed from somewhere inside.

"Yusuke you shut up!" yelled Gem.

"Make me!" he yelled back.

"I will!" she fumed.

"Both of you silence yourselves before I do it for you!" Hiei ordered.

"That was interesting," Kayori sweat dropped.

"Let's go to bed guys," Allyson yawned.

"Yeah," Sapphire agreed.

So with that they walked into the temple and into 'their' room to find Alex and saw her and Gem arguing with one another as Kelly slept soundly.

"What's going on?" Sapphire asked irritably.

"None of your business!" the two screamed.

"You know they kinda look alike, cept for the hair and heights," Kayori noted.

"No we don't!" the two screamed between arguing.

The other four sweat dropped. Sondai suddenly ran forward summoned a shield in front of the blonde and an explosion appeared. He then punched Gem in the jaw.

"Sondai what the hell!" screamed the redhead.

"Leave her alone," he said smoothly.

"You, you!" Gem stormed out of the room.

"Sondai…" Alex looked up at him, "Thanks." She smiled, he turned beet red and turned around to make his bed, even though his futon was already down.

"Well night ya'll," Alex stated crawling into bed.

"Wait, what were you fighting over?" Allyson asked.

"Insignificant things," she replied.

"Such as?" Kayori asked.

"Why my futon is nicer then hers," she replied.

The others didn't doubt that Alex would fight about something like that because she's a stubborn little Taurus.

"Night," the others stated.

"Ahem," they all turned in their futons to see Kelly, "Sondai, have you been fighting again?"

"Um, maybe," he said.

"You aren't supposed to fight!" she fumed and chased him around with a wooden spoon for about ten minutes.

**Hiei's room**

"And you're here because?" Hiei growled to the redhead in front of him.

"You should choose Hiei, they're likely to kill one another, my question is, which would you miss?" with that the fox walked away.

"Hn," he stated closing the door but it was opened a moment later by the other red, "What?" He didn't much feel like seeing her at the moment, or anytime in the future for that matter knowing her attachment for him was deeper then that of a friend.

"He punched me!" she yelped.

"Who?" Hiei questioned.

"Sondai!" she whined, "Can you make him leave or something? Please."

"Why? Planning to attack the shojo some more?" he asked.

"Wha…"

"I know you and the other humans have been plotting against her, I don't generally care but this isn't my concern," he replied and closed the door.

Gem stood there in anger and embarrassment.

"Hiei why you…I, I thought…Fine," she then turned and stormed back to her room.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Ho-ho. What's all this then?

Alex: Why are you asking me?

Hiei: So you're finally awake?

Psychic: Yes.

Alex: Idiot, please review, and Psychic is still desperate for ideas.


	8. Tournament guys

Psychicfiredemoness: Ahem. Potato.

Alex: Potato?

Psychic: Yes, the most wonderful vegetable there is, and corn on the cob. (Hugs a potato and ear of corn)

Hiei: Is it possible for her to get anymore stupid?

Alex: Doubt it.

Psychic: Silence both of you…I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time Gem pretty much realized that Hiei does not care for her romantically if at all. That and Kelly chased Sondai around with a wooden spoon for fighting again.

**End quick review**

**Chapter 8 Some new guys (Sorta)**

"So you four must be the ones that Yusuke told us about?" the blonde male called Suzuka questioned, examining Gem, Allyson, Mao, and Li.

"That'd be those losers," Gem thumbed towards Sapphire and Kayori.

"Hey…" they glared.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be four of you?" the blue-green; Touya asked only seeing the hanyou's.

"Where'd Allyson and the demon go?" Mao and or Li asked.

"Will you people stop referring to me like that?" Alex growled falling out of a tree, and Allyson then fell on her.

"What were you two doing up there?" Shishi asked staring at the two.

"Seeing who could climb higher, her, or the demon as she's called," Alex twitched underneath her friend.

"Who won?" Kayori asked.

"She did," Alex stated, "Allyson get off me!"

"No, I don't want to go to school to make paper for the gremlins…" Allyson mumbled all swirly eyed.

"Allyson run it's Ryote and he's got a knife!" Sapphire called and the girl hopped up and unfortunately was standing on Alex's back.

"Where!" she yelped looking around then stamped her foot, "Hey…we're in the forest!"

"Yep, and you're standing on Alex," Kayori pointed to the smallest and angriest member of their team.

Allyson jumped off and Alex got up, turned to the girl, and kicked her shin.

"What the hell!" she yelled indignantly.

"What do you mean what the hell! You were standin' on me you bitch!" Alex yelled.

"It's a lie!" Allyson defended herself.

Alex glared and a rock was thrown at the back of her head, "Who the hell!"

Shishi was tossing a few pebbles in the air with the hand that wasn't inside his kimono, "We're beginning our training, pay attention."

"You didn't have to throw a rock at me!" she screamed.

"We were calling your name but you didn't respond to that," Touya stated and she turned an angry glare his way.

"Oi she glares just as bad as the little lad!" Jin exclaimed.

"Little…lad?" the four asked before bursting out in laughter at the sad and pathetic nickname.

"Oh god, they've gone…insane!" Sondai cried in mock terror.

"Have you had caffeine again dear?" Kelly asked sharply hitting a wooden spoon lightly against one hand.

"Er, no mother," he stated and stopped the acting.

This caused the girls to laugh even harder because a 'bad boy' such as he feared…the wooden spoon!

"Oh will you all shut up it isn't that funny," Mao growled, or was it Li?

"Yes it was!" they yelled and then each and everyone of them had a rock thrown at their heads.

"Someone's gonna die now!" Alex screamed with flames coming off of her. Aaron started roasting a marshmallow on the girls rage and poked at it to get it warmer.

"Thanks Shorty," he stated and ate the fiery treat.

"Oh, you bitch!" she yelled and tried to attack him but was held off by Singe, "No one mocks my fury no one!"

"But it's so easy to," Gem mocked with a smirk and saw the demon cringe from under her sisters arm.

"Don't kill the ignorant human Alex, come on," Sapphire started petting the blondes head.

"All of you go away," she grumbled and another rock hit her head, "Ah!"

She pounced on the offer from before, Shishi and started strangling him.

"Stop throwing rocks you sorry bastard or my boot will be so far up your ass you'll be chocking on it!" She screamed.

"Wasn't 'im it was that red girl," Jin pointed to Gem and Alex's fiery look turned to her instead.

"You. Die. Now!" she charged and Gem screamed.

In a flash Alex was on the ground, hogtied with some rope and Gem was a safe distance away, and there stood a fire demon! And not just any fire demon but Tem- er, Hiei! Yes Hiei, Temi's cousin, not Temi himself of course, hehehe…

"Stop protecting her!" Alex screamed in Makai dialect.

"Hn," he replied and Alex glared in a pained way.

"Don't you have your own group to train?" Suzuka asked the other demon.

"Hn," Hiei nodded back a bit and his own training group wandered out from among the trees.

One of them looked exactly like Akashi except…not quite as queer.

"Huh?" the four girls asked.

"You didn't really think you all were the only ones here did you?" Hiei retorted, "We're training every human that came here after that bastard opened the worlds."

"You mean your cousin?" Alex thought still tied up and felt this was the only comeback that would sting Hiei's pride and or ego for him breaking her heart and or, wait it was heart.

Hiei glared at her with death behind it and she countered the look.

"Why is the little blonde girl tied up?" asked the Akashi twin, "Sondai did we miss something fun?"

"Well, she threw a rock and her black clad knight saved her from the wrath of a fire demon," he answered pushing the glasses up and dodged another attempt at his glasses from Sapphire.

"Wow! A fire demon!" the boy was suddenly in Alex face, "Are you really? That's cool!"

"Hiei's a fire demon too ya know," she replied sweat dropping.

"So? Hiei's old," the boy stated.

"I'm what?" Hiei twitched slightly.

"Old," Sondai answered and Hiei twitched more.

"I take it we'll be trainin' together then aye?" Jin asked floating slightly.

Hiei nodded, "I can't leave a potential hazard in your fools hands." He glanced at Alex, "But like I said, _potential_."

"You…you," she growled but was to busy being pissed at the Akashi twin for poking her, "Stop that!"

Sondai untied her, "Go get him Alex!" He cheered.

"I think I will, thank you," she stated and dove at the other blonde but tripped before getting off the ground.

Sondai, Sapphire, Kayori, and Allyson held up signs with the number 8 on them.

"Eights! That deserved a ten! At least one!" She stated.

"Are they always this…odd?" Shishi asked.

"Yes," Hiei replied and the groups started a trainin' till the sun fell down.

"Sore…Sore!" Kayori wailed in horrible pain, 'Well have fun training with Hiei Alex!" She turned and slammed into a tree.

"What! No it's after sunset, no way in hell!" she yelped and ran over to check the girls health.

"Too bad child," Hiei stated, "You have to train."

She glared at him through the semi-darkness.

"Get ready," he stated as the others left the lake side.

**End chapter (I need help, read below)**

Psychic: As the above, I need help damnit! I wanna add a possibly 'touching' scene between these two next chapter, but I don't know what to do damnit!

Alex; When you say touching…

Hiei: She means a romance one idiot.

Alex: Ah! It's worse then I thought! Ah!

Psychic: Please review and or PLEASE send an idea for the next chapter!


	9. When will the hurt stop?

Psychicfiredemoness: …

Alex: Ah yes, no reviews for anything to help her write for me and Hiei making up.

Kayori: Or making out.

Alex: Eh!

Psychic: …

Alex: Say something!

Psychic: …

Alex: I'll have Hiei strip.

Psychic: …

Alex: (Growls) Have at it Jagan-boy!

Hiei: (Takes shirt off)

Alex: Nevermind! Stop the camera!

Psychic: There is no camera!

Alex: She spoke!

Psychic: (punches her) Anyway now that nobody has really given me any ideas, cept for Luthoen whom I thank. I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Uh...last chapter...uh...I updated too long ago to remember... I'm sorry! But the guys such as Touya and Jin and them were introduced.

**End quick review**

**Chapter 9 When will the aching end?**

A dark chuckle echoed down one of the empty corridors of the large fortress. Five dark figures walked down, until one fell over, drunk as hell and giggling to himself.

"Breathing exercises!" Chris screamed holding onto Temi so he wouldn't kill his drunken, maid-hassling father.

"I have no breathing exercises and I don't have an anger problem!" He yelled.

"Point one," Chris said and there was a large chart behind him or x-rays and broken bones among fractures and sprains, "Alex's broken arm, leg and ribs. Next, her fractured spine, wrist and ankle, and then multiple cases of attempted rape. All done by you." He pointed at Temi with a stick.

"Oh god! I'm a monster!" Temi yelled and jumped out of the window.

**Back to the ACTUAL scenario**

"Stop telling me that!" Temi yelled still trying to kill his father.

"It's alright!" Taki hiccupped, "It's just his time of the month!"

The others stood there with blue lines running down their faces and they slowly backed away from the old man.

**Kitchen**

"Ok so what exactly is the plan?" Ryote asked tearing a hunk of meat off the bone of some type of Makai animal.

"Go in, kill the detectives, and steal the girls, then, it's Miller time," Taki said having had followed the boys; he held a large bag of ice on his head.

Temi put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly causing his father to writhe in pain.

"Now back to business, we haven't come up with a _good_ plan just yet, we need it to be foolproof," Temi growled loudly to displease his father.

"Shut up…" his father whined.

"You shouldn't have been drinking while we were trying to devise a plan," several veins pulsated on the fire demons head.

"But Osode is so good!" Taki hugged the empty wine shaped bottle of Makai liquor.

"You idiot!" he screamed and his father finally passed out from pain, "Now that he's down…"

"Dress him in women's clothes and throw him to the guards cause they haven't gotten any in a real long time?" Kugatsu guessed.

"Neither have we," Ryote stated.

"Slut!" Temi yelled at the shadow one.

"Good you're letting the anger out in a less hurtful way," Chris patted his friends back.

Temi glared at him dryly. Something then finally clicked in his mind and he smirked darkly.

"Temi…Temi! I don't like how you're looking at me…" Chris turned chibi with fear.

"I'm not looking at you I'm thinking!" he snapped, "And it may just solve several of our problems."

"Like Ryote's herpes?" Chris asked.

"I don't have herpes!" he yelled.

They all just stared at him and he grunted before eating some more.

"You know, maybe Taki had an idea there," Chris said and Temi twitched, "About killing the detectives!" he turned chibi with fear again.

"We have to do this cleverly…Thunder Buns," the fire demon added.

"I told you not to call me that!" Chris screamed becoming normal.

"But it's true, look at your ass," Kugatsu was poking Chris' backside with the sharp side of his maul.

"You guys are mean! My ass isn't big!" Chris yelled not understanding why he was fighting this, but hey, he didn't have a big ass.

"You're right Chris we're sorry," Ryote stated.

"It's huge," Temi grinned and got hit upside the head with a scepter, "What the hell what that!"

"A scepter," he replied before smacking the other two with it.

"We figured that much out!" they yelled.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight," he stated and walked towards the door but tripped over a chair.

"Land on your ass it'll cushion you Thunder Buns!" Temi yelled and Chris flipped him the bird

**Human World; Genkai's forest**

"Get up child," Hiei ordered flicking the fresh blood from his weapon.

"I'm trying," Alex growled stumbling to her feet leaning against a tree and causing more blood to exit her many, many wounds inflicted by the other demon.

"You're pathetic," he spat sheathing the now clean weapon.

'Oh then what are _you_ exactly?' she thought bitterly, standing best she could and using a tree to support her better, "Don't put the sword away…I can still fight."

"Hn. You're weaker then when you were originally brought here. There's no point," he sneered.

She gave a loud growl and then proceeded to burn all of her wounds shut and somehow managed not to scream in the pain. He smirked.

"But you're getting more stubborn," he redrew the katana, "Fine."

She nodded at him, getting into a wobbly defensive stance as he charged, ready to finish the training and send her back to the temple to rest. But let's backtrack a bit as to _why _they couldn't go back to the temple. It was because Alex was being a stubborn little bitch about training and refused to stay on the ground even when the blood was pouring from her body.

"You should just learn to give up fool," he stated stabbing the sword into the trunk of the tree and slicing her cheek finely.

"You can't make me," she spat in return and slugged his stomach; he didn't so much as flinch from the weak hit, "Damnit…"

"You're too weak for this. We're going back to the temple," he stated taking his sword from the wood and sheathing it.

"As long as I'm standing I can still fight," she said as enthusiastically as she could.

He jabbed her hard in the stomach and she crumpled to the ground holding her gut and glaring at the ground, trembling all over.

"You aren't standing anymore," he said simply looking down at her and saw small droplets of water fall from her down turned face and soak into the soil.

He didn't understand. Why was she crying, what had he done? He crouched down to her eye level.

"Why do you train me if I'm _so_ weak? Oh wait, you have to, otherwise you'd get in trouble with Koenma. This way _if _in the off chance I _do _get stronger maybe I can help set the world straight unless I'm still too worthless to do that too, that way you can have your precious human girl instead of the one that never stopped loving you," she looked up at him and glared through her tears.

He could only stare at her in disbelief as she continued to cry.

"I could have let myself be taken by Temi but no, I waited trying to get back to you any way that I could. I mean at least the other way I would have been loved right?" she snarled, "I was wrong to think you'd wait too. And think that you'd still love me. Hiei, I h….I ha…" she couldn't bring herself to say it and started crying harder, letting out sobs, "I love you…so much that it hurts." She bowed her head not wanting to look at him any longer.

Hiei let out a loud growl and was seething; he didn't want to make her hurt. He still cared for the smaller demon a great deal but he didn't want to let her know, his ego had done that.

"Child look at me," he commanded and she didn't comply, "Alex, look at me."

He tilted her chin upward and wiped some of the tears away with his free hand only for more to take their place. The two looked at one another and slowly he started to lean forward until his lips grazed hers gently and he felt her press back a bit. A sudden noise caused him to jump away defensively with his sword half drawn.

A soft light illuminated the clearing the two demons trained in and Hiei's look was becoming murderous. It was the one that was pursuing _his _female; Sondai.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Hiei barked glaring death at the human after sliding hit sword into its sheath again.

"It's nearly dawn so Genkai sent me to come get you guy-" he said looking at the two but stopped seeing Alex's wounds, slumped position on the ground, and most of all, her tear streaked face.

In an instant he'd punched Hiei's face and was in front of the blonde protectively.

"What did you do to her?" he growled.

"It doesn't concern you Hokori," Hiei stood up wiping the trail of blood from his lip; he was sick of this human being near her, "Get away from her."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her!" he got in a defensive stance, "You're not going to hurt her anymore."

"You guys don't…it's not worth it," Alex said standing best she could and leaning against the tree behind her, not really understanding why the two were fighting and thought it was because Sondai was being a protective friend.

'It's more then that,' Hiei growled through telepathy.

'What do you- Oh. Oh! Like _that_!' her eyes widened in disbelief and she saw Hiei nod slightly, 'Oh son of a bitch! I don't want him like that!' Hiei smirked at her realization.

'Good, he can't have you,' he replied and disappeared in a flash.

She saw Sondai crumple down holding his gut and felt herself being picked up quickly by the familiar arms she'd longed to be in once more. In another moment the two were at the temple and Hiei was still carrying the small girl.

"Welcome back- you two back on?" Yusuke asked standing on the porch and saw the two.

"Hn," The two both stated.

"Uh ok, well breakfast is almost ready and then I'm training 'um today," he said.

"She needs rest detective, if you train her today, you'll seriously wish you hadn't," Hiei stated coldly and then walked into the temple with the girl still in arm.

Yusuke swallowed hard fearing whatever Hiei _would _do if he trained her.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yay! I finished a chapter!

Alex: Hn.

Psychic: And Alex gets Hiei, or does she?

Alex: What the hell does that mean!

Psychic: And I am sorry but, Sondai and Hiei get in a fight next chapter, I already know that much.


	10. Fight Night 1 HvS

Psychicfiredemoness: Ok everyone. For a couple days fanfic wasn't working well it seemed and so now I'm reposting this.

Alex: Yes she is.

Psychic: Yeah, I couldn't get on or anythign and all this weird crap was happening. So without further stalling, I own nothing. Oh but beware, I was on a sugar high when I wrote the first half or two of this chapter. Beware!

**Quick Review**

Last time Alex FINALLY broke down and Hiei was there, bwahaha! Ahem, anyway now Sondai thinks that Hiei did, when he technically did make her cry but hey, how said love was easy?

**End quick review**

**Chapter 10 The Fight!**

Ok the scene so far is breakfast; and Sondai after an hour of wandering found the temple again.

"Is it just me or are those two at ends?" Kayori asked Sapphire behind the bowl of rice she ate.

"And where's Alex?" Sapphire asked.

_Then _they noticed it.

"Hey where is Alex?" Allyson asked and the three then stood up in unison and pointed at Hiei.

"What did you do with our Jagan-girl!" they yelled.

"Since when was she yours?" Hiei questioned almost darkly.

They stared at him as he continued to eat and then they ran to go see if she was in their room. Yusuke sprang up and ran after them.

"No guys don't! If she gets up Hiei'll kill me!" he screamed, but too late the three had run back into the room and stopped in the doorway causing Yusuke to slam into the rest of them.

"Ah, she's sleeping…" Sapphire said sweetly but fell inside as Yusuke slammed into her and Allyson and Kayori.

"Whoa…she's still out," Allyson admired about the smallest demon of them all.

And now back to the kitchen where we find the others eating their breakfast and as the seating arrangement went, Sondai and Hiei were sitting across from one another, glaring.

"Yep, still at ends with each other," Kayori sighed throwing some boy she didn't know out of her seat.

"And the glaring fest continues," Sapphire said inching her hand towards Sondai's glasses; he caught her wrist roughly without breaking the eye contact with Hiei.

"Wow, this is serious isn't it?" Yusuke asked seeing the two.

"Let's throw something at them…" Sapphire suggested picking up her bowl of rice.

She threw it at Hiei and it hit the side of his head, he turned his glare at her. She fell over from the intensity.

"Who's up for training!" she asked hopping back up.

"Wow, that was out of character," Yusuke said.

"Yep," Kuwabara agreed.

"Who wants cake?" Kayori yelled suddenly and everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked and had a large piece of the birthday food.

The room pretty much became one big sweat drop.

"So…when do we train?" Allyson asked.

"Soon," Yusuke said eating his rice.

"How soon?" his group for the day asked.

He finished up his rice, "Now."

**Clearing**

"I'm seeing a pattern in what Yusuke has us do," Sapphire sweat dropped as she and the others ran up and down the stairs with buckets of stones.

"Just now?" Kayori questioned.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Allyson said.

"Hey shut up," Sapphire ordered as they topped the steps.

"K, you three are done," Yusuke said.

"Yay!" Kayori cheered and fell backwards onto the ground panting.

"Tired?" Sapphire and Allyson asked.

"Blah!" the light hanyou yelled.

"How come your training is always so short though?" Sapphire asked.

"You complaining?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then don't ask," he stated dryly.

"It's because he can't think of anything else to do," they all turned to see Alex standing on the porch in a yukata.

"What the hell are you doing in that?" Sapphire asked.

"I dunno, I woke up in it," she said looking down at her clothes, "But I get the feeling a certain someone had something to do with it."

"Probably you were passes out," Yusuke stated.

"You sound like you know something Yusuke," Alex crossed her arms.

"Nope, just speculating," he said.

"Oh my god Yusuke used a big word!" Sapphire screamed.

"And knew what it meant!" Alex added.

"Ah! It's the end of the world!" the four girls screamed.

"No you caused that," Gem sneered finishing her laps, "And why didn't _you _have to train? What is Yusuke sweet on you or something?"

"Hardly and if you weren't such a bitter little brat you might have realized that Yusuke's so in love with Keiko he'd do anything for her. And my not training is something you'll have to bring up with your 'boyfriend'," Alex did quote fingers, "Oh that's right he doesn't like you."

"You bitch!" Gem yelled and dove at the girl punching her in the face.

"Hey don't fight, not on my time," Yusuke pulled the two short girls apart, "I'd prefer to live ok?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex asked coolly.

"Uh, go back to your room!" he yelled dropping the blonde on her ass and pointed into the temple.

"What the hell Yusuke?" she rubbed her ass and walked back into the temple.

"Yeah, you're acting weirder then usual," Allyson took note.

"What the hell do you mean weirder then usual! I'm not weird!" he fumed.

"Yeah asides from being trusted with the protection of the world," Sapphire said, "Oh and being full of Spirit Energy goodness, you're completely normal."

"I hate you sometimes," he glared.

"You can't hate Sapphire! She's full of hanyou goodness!" Kayori hugged her.

Yusuke sweat dropped as the rest of the group finished up the stairs.

"K, you guys are done, go do whatever it is you do," he said and entered the temple.

"Ah, our sensei," Kayori rolled her eyes.

"Isn't just oh-so-sad," Alex asked stepping back out on the porch.

"Why are you still in that?" Sapphire blinked.

"Because I can't find my clothes," she twitched horribly and had to hold her eye to stop it.

"Slut!" they turned to see Singe.

"Hey sis, now why am I a slut?" Alex asked as the sister demon hugged her head.

"I dunno, I was bored, and congrats!" Singe stated.

"On what?" Alex questioned.

"Oh you know!" she giggled and pressed her cheek against her little sisters.

"Are you drunk?" Alex asked dryly.

"No!" she said, "Ok think about. You aren't training what does this imply I'm going to do to-"

"You sick bitch!" Alex screamed and hit her sibling with a 2x4.

"So you get it now?" Singe laughed and jumped back up, "While I'll just be on my merry little way." She started walking and Alex threw the board at her head.

"I know what you meant by that you dirty whore!" she screamed as her sister now lay facedown on the porch.

"Did we miss something?" the other three asked.

"Yes- how the hell does Singe know!" she fumed and saw the demon trying to crawl away, "Oh no you don't! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Uh, lunch?" Sapphire asked.

"Lunch," the other two replied and entered the temple.

They sat at the table and Sondai hurriedly eating a bowl of rice.

"You're gonna choke that way," Allyson stated plainly.

"I'm not gonna-" and low and behold the rice blocked his windpipe.

"Breathe damn you breathe!" Alex yelped and performed the Heimlich Maneuver on him and he chocked out the food.

"How can someone so short do that?" Sapphire asked.

"And weren't you killing your sister?" Sapphire blinked.

"Oh she's…hanging around you could say," Alex had a very twisted grin.

The three ran outside to see Singe hanging from a rafter, unconscious.

"Holy hell!" Sondai yelped seeing Alex in the cotton kimono and fell against the corner of a wall, "Please put some clothes on Alex."

"She's wearing clothes, just a thinner layer then normal," Sapphire held up her friends arms as though to demonstrate a point.

"Please, just cover her up…" Sondai groaned not turning to look at her.

"Ah, Sondai doesn't like me anymore!" Alec cried wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"That's not true Alex I l-" he turned and saw the other three grinning at him, "What are you guys looking at!"

"You!" Kayori chirped.

He went red and started out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Allyson asked as Sapphire continued to play with Alex's arms from boredom.

"To go find someone," he said hotly and stormed out.

"This doesn't bode well," Alex stated, "The jacket stat!"

"Aye sir!" Kayori handed her a black jacket that she put on.

"Ok bye then!" Alex said and ran away.

"Hey what about us!" Sapphire yelled after her and they heard a crash, looked outside and saw that Singe had fallen to the porch.

"Ouch," the fire demon groaned.

**Elsewhere**

"You fools are still doing it wrong, you'd have thought after three years you'd get it close to being right," Hiei growled showing his group of trainees how to block.

"But it's hard," whined a boy with brown hair as anime tears ran down his face.

"Tough, you idiots decided not to practice these techniques and are therefore unprepared for what can happen when up against demons," he spat and turned at a noise in the bushes behind him.

Sondai stumbled out with his training katana in hand, the sheath tied to his belt.

"Hn, all of you practice the stance with one another," he stated and turned his full attention to the human he considered a rival for the female, "What the hell do you want?"

"You don't deserve her affections Hiei. You treat her terribly," Sondai snarled.

"And what business of it is yours? Or are you just jealous that you aren't worthy of her time?" he smirked as the human gripped the hilt of the weapon tightly.

"I'm more worthy then you for her, I'd take care of her, I'd love her and keep her safe and see that she was happy," Sondai snapped.

"You, you don't know anything about love," Hiei growled out, "And if you don't keep your distance, you'll be very sorry."

"You can't scare me, you're just pathetic. Fight me, and we'll see who the better is," Sondai said.

Hiei laughed cruelly, "You're a fool. You don't know enough about the situation, _you _can't protect her, not in the way she needs. And we already know who the better is, but perhaps you're just stupider then I thought."

Hiei got in a stance and Sondai matched it; he used the sword very well and had Hiei not hated him so much for being an obstacle, he may have been proud having taught him. The demon also noticed that his 'class' had stopped to watch what was going on and he couldn't say that he particularly cared and they soon found themselves in a dotted circle of people waiting for bloodshed.

'Idiots,' he thought bitterly and charged.

Much to his annoyance Sondai made a blue haze to block the attack; it was his stupid Spirit Power.

"You may not remember this, but I know how to break your shield," Hiei smirked despite the irritation.

"I've got a better one," he stated blandly and ran at the demon, the steel clashed.

They jumped away from one another still in stance. Hiei disappeared and Sondai flew into the tree behind him with the wind knocked out of him. He got back up and looked around not finding the demon and felt several more punches.

"This is pointless," He scoffed, "You can't even track my movements."

The human swiftly fell and kicked out his feet before slashing at his gut; there was a slight cheer from the crowd.

'Faster then I thought,' Hiei said to himself and got back to his feet as the human did, 'It doesn't matter, he's going to lose anyways.'

"Hn, Hokori that was the only hit I give you, you just missed your only chance to end this fight with yourself still intact," Hiei stated coolly and charged again channeling a large amount of Demon energy into his dominant fist to break his Spirit Shield.

This time a red shield was put up and his attack was blocked completely.

"What?" he growled loudly.

"Demon Shield," Sondai said dropping the guard, "I told you I've got a better shield."

"We'll just see," Hiei snapped and ran again forcing enough Spirit Energy into his fist to make the blue glow visible.

Sondai switched the energy blockade instantly and Hiei changed the energy output and slammed his fist into the energy half-sphere destroying it and slamming his fist into the youths face before slamming him over one leg and kicking him away.

"Had enough?" Hiei stated picking him up by the throat and a small gurgling noise was made on of the lenses broken from the frame to reveal a pale blue eye. It closed as he passed out.

"Stop staring, and practice," The demon growled at his group without turning around and they scuttled around to do so, several crashing into one another to make groups, "Idiots. And I know you're there child."

"Crap," Alex stated and not very gracefully jumped from a tree.

"I thought you were staying inside today?" he questioned with a dry look at the girl.

"And just what the hell are you doing out here?" he questioned.

"He got all mad about me being in a yukata or something or other and I figured he came out here to do you in," he pointed to the unconscious human, "But I see how much good that did. You got hurt."

"What's your point?" He asked her.

"I'll heal it," she put her hands at the wound and he slapped them away.

"I don't need your help," he stated.

She twitched and kicked his shin, he grabbed to his leg from the unexpected pain inflicted by his mate and she then healed the cut.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" she cringed and turned at the voice of Gem as the red ran over.

'Kill me, kill me now…' Alex thought.

'You'll have to wait for that,' Hiei stated to her.

'Stop reading my mind!' she fumed.

'Maybe if you learned to block outsiders I would,' he retorted.

She turned a glare on him and sent a mental image. Blood shot from his nose instantly and he tried to stop the flow with his hand.

"Now stay out of my mind!" she raged and was smacked in the back of the head, "What do you want!"

"What did you do to Hiei!" Gem screamed down at the shorter girl.

"Nothing that concerns you," Hiei dragged the blonde behind him with his free arm.

"Then why is your nose bleeding!" Gem demanded.

"…" he thought about the image again and his nose shot out even more of the crimson fluid, "It's none of your business."

"Wow, it was that bad…was it?" Alex questioned feeling remorse, peeking out from behind his shoulder.

"No, I just missed you," he admitted, blushing.

Alex smiled and hugged him, which was strange because A, Hiei was allowing it and B, there were humans about!

Gem looked like she was three and learned that Santa really ate children in the North Pole with his elf minions (If you're reading this you should know what that is from), "Skank!" She then ran herself back to the temple.

"Hey…" Alex began quietly.

"What?" Hiei questioned stepping away from the girls embrace and turned to face her.

"Did you mean that or did you just want the human to go away?" She asked poking her fingers together.

He smirked taking a step towards her and before she saw it he'd placed a quick kiss on her lips and was walking back to his training group. Then she blushed and walked back to the temple, tripping all the way there.

**End chapter (Somewhat Important note below)**

Psychic: Yeah, I guess Alex was a bit cold to Sondai there at the end.

Alex: So? I love Hiei not him.

Psychic: You said it.

Alex: Said what?

Psychic: That you love Hiei!

Alex: Shut up! You can't prove it!

Psychic: Read up a ways.

Alex: Ah!

Psychic: And for the semi-important note, my birthday is Friday, and being the loving readers that you are-

Alex: Blatant sucking up.

Psychic: Silence, would you guys please send the romance suggestions for Alex and Hiei?

Alex: And she won't update until she gets three reviews, she had it at five but she's not keeping her hopes up because no one tends to review... Well some people do but that's not the point.

Hiei: Idiot.

Psychic: Yeah, I really won't this time. But then again, only 5 people deemed this a 'favorable' story and 3 said it was for an alert. (Cries)

Alex: Yes, so please send in five review, or you won't get to see my horrible possibly love-struck fate. Wait! Ah! No don't review! She'll make me do horrible things with Hiei! Ah!


	11. Fight Night 2 AvG

Psychicfiredemoness: (Sleeping)

Alex: Why does she do that?

Sapphire: Cause she's a sleepy girl.

Alex: True. You wanna poke at her?

Sapphire: Yep.

Both: (Poke at Psychic)

Alex: Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Quick Review**

Hiei beat the crap outta Sondai, and kissed Alex for all you that missed that little note last time. So why am I explaining it again you may be wondering however much I doubt that any of you are? Because that is what the quick review is about! For those people like me who can't remember a damn thing! And here's my advice- eat more fish! It's a brain food, or at least tuna is, according to the urban legends…maybe it really is because of all the dolphin in it? Wow, that was a lot of non-disclaimer ranting…Gomen to all for that. Ehehehe…

**End quick review**

**Chapter 11 Fight Night 2**

"Well that was certainly fun," Sapphire growled sarcastically as the group once again limped back to the temple.

"Oh yes, just a peachy cup of tea," Alex agreed.

"Hm, I wonder who's cooking dinner tonight; Yukina or Gem?" Kayori wondered.

The thought of Gem making dinner did not sit well, and did of course make the dirt they walked on seem more appealing.

"Uh…" the others said.

"Wait…Why can't I just cook dinner?" Alex asked.

"Because the other humans don't like you and they'd starve to death if 'sentenced' to your cooking," Sondai said sarcastically as they reached the temple steps, he was sitting on them with a crutch nearby.

"So this is why you weren't training today, you broke your own leg to get out of it!" Sapphire jokingly accused.

"No someone else broke it this time," He stated rolling his eyes.

They blinked.

"Oh my god your sunglasses are off!" they all screamed.

"Yeah, Hiei broke them!" he raged, "But it was a fight I lost we get over these things if he ever hurts you Alex tell me and I'll kill him."

The four blinked trying to comprehend what he said so very fast and nonchalantly.

"Eheheh…" Alex laughed nervously, "No need I can take care of him…" With that she went inside.

"Did we miss something," Sapphire asked.

"No, not really, not that concerns you guys and that we can't handle and there's a spider on your face Kay," He said in the same fast voice again.

They blinked thinking about it again and Kayori jumped and swatted at her face.

**Kitchen**

"Oh thank god you're cooking Yukina," Alex sighed in relief and leaned against the wall.

"Hello Alex," she smiled, "Oh! I almost forgot but someone said that you're training out in the forest clearing with oniisan today."

"Ok thanks, see you whenever I'm done," Alex stated and walked out of the kitchen.

**Clearing**

'Ok…I'm here, so where the hell is he?' Alex wondered walking around the clearing trying to find some trace of her mate.

"Spirit Strings!" she felt something tighten around her throat and was lifted into the air and heard someone jump down from the tree nearest her.

"Oh man, I didn't think Yukina was one to eavesdrop," came a laugh.

Alex looked down to see Gem; and May running over beside her big sister and held something; it glinted a golden color.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex chocked out.

"You're going to die," Gem giggled.

'Oh you sorry sick bitch,' the demons mind growled out, 'Ok, think Alex…'

She got an idea as her vision started to blur. She started swinging back and forth on the string. May got lifted up after a moment and went flying, her weapon free from her hands. Alex landed on her feet in a crouch rubbing her eye. She flew back as a solid punch hit her face.

"Explosion!" Gem screamed and the Jaganshi evaded by pushing off the tree trunk.

Alex sent a wave of fire at the menace of a girl once her sight returned. She heard the yelp Gem let out. The demon was then tackled to the ground by the youngest girl.

"Stay away from my big sis you mean lady!" May yelled choking her.

Alex threw her off and into a tree; she turned back to the other fight and got a flying kick in the face. She felt something cut deep into her shoulder.

**Temple**

'Where is she?' Hiei's mind snarled as he looked for the other fire demon.

He turned a corner and the red haired menace jumped out.

"Hiei!" Singe screamed opening her arms with a cheerful expression on her face.

"I don't have time for this, where's your sister," Hiei growled.

Her expression dropped to one of worry, "I haven't seen her since training today, I thought he'd be with you. You think she's ok! You better find her and she better be safe!" The fire demon gripped the front of his cloak and glared into his red eyes.

"Since when are you this maternal?" he questioned, unfazed.

"She's my little sister," Singe said and dropped him, "I'm gonna see if she's lying down."

She ran off to the room her sister shared with the other temple inhabitants. And _now_ Hiei was suspicious, Alex's sister was protective and usually knew where she was, even if she denied it…a lot.

"Dinner- Oh oniisan? I thought you were waiting for Alex?" Yukina asked was she walked into the hallway after hearing the commotion.

"Waiting where?" Hiei asked.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard some of the others saying you were going to train her in the clearing again," she said looking a bit ashamed of her earlier deed.

"Thank you," he said being all brotherly-like. She smiled at him as he quickly left.

Hiei ran as fast as he could to the clearing and jumped to the upper branch of a pine tree to get a better view of the fight. Just as he thought, Gem and she was holding a dagger. The two girls were battling and May lay against a tree with a fine line of blood running from her head. He planned to wait while the two battled. If Alex was on the brink of death he'd save her and probably break Gem in half on 'accident' of course, but she needed the raw battle experience.

**Down in the fight**

"I don't see why he decided to stay with you," Gem sneered when the two jumped away from each other to recuperate a bit, "I mean, you really did cause the whole world to go to hell."

"You must not know Hiei's feelings of this world then," Alex shot back.

"Oh, you sound so proud, and what exactly happened to you when you went to the other world?" Gem asked coolly.

Alex frowned, "If you think that was a prideful thing, you're even stupider then I thought, and it isn't your business, or anything I wish to repeat."

She charged and dropped low to kick out Gem's feet successfully tripping her and brought her elbow down on her stomach. Gem used this however to bring her leg out and bring the blonde down too. They jumped away from each other again.

'This is getting rigoddamndiculious,' Alex's mind growled, she already knew she couldn't use the Darkness Flame in the fight, she wasn't supposed to kill a human, otherwise the fight would have ended long ago, she could use the Mortal Flame but that would probably kill the bitch too. Her best bet was brute strength with she severely lacked.

"Better pay attention!" Gem cackled and punched Alex in the face with a small explosion damaging the Jagan.

Alex fell back and onto her knees and looked around frantically without sight. She did the only partly logical thing she could and surrounded herself with the black fire Hiei had taught her about. She smirked hearing Gem yelp as she almost collided with the barrier.

"You cheating little bitch!" Gem snarled.

"You started this," Alex growled seeing blurs of the fire in from of her.

Gem snorted, "Oh well, at least I pay attention, what were you spacing off to? That guy that had you; and the 'fun' things you must have done with him?"

Alex's eyes narrowed and stood up, dropping the shield of fire. She didn't need her sight _that_ badly to completely slaughter this fool. She stood there and heard the girl charging. She dodged and punched her in the face then spun around and kicked her as hard as she could; she blinked a bit and saw the dent in the tree Gem hit. But where was the girl? Something hit head in the back of the head and she saw complete blackness and stars as she hit the ground. Her senses failed her, sight, hearing, and all she smelled and tasted was blood; she could barely even feel the ground underneath her.

There was a loud scream of supreme pain that pierced her temporary deafness.

"Gif puff," she heard, "Gift pup." The muffled voice was angry sounding now. There was another loud scream that now seemed too loud and hurt her ears, "Ew pay down."

"What?" Alex asked and felt blood spill out her mouth as she opened it, a small ring of light was surrounded by blackness and she thought she saw Hiei with a worried look. He turned and slashed at something.

"I said you stay down!" he growled before turning back to her, "Get up."

She tried and fell back down. Hiei let out an irritated growl before picking her up gently and against his chest, supporting both her legs with his arms as hers dangled limply over his shoulders and against his back. Everything went black.

After a few minutes she came back to reality and her body was working normally. She had a splitting headache and buried her face in Hiei's scarf.

"And here I thought you were dead," he said sarcastically.

She groaned into the material and hugged closer to his body. She felt him tense slightly.

"What happened?" she asked felling the pain retreat to the very back of her skull and stay there as a steady throbbing.

"When Gem knocked you down she went after you, so I stopped her," he stated.

"What did you do…" she questioned.

"Cut the tendons behind her knees," he said.

Alex started twitching at the thought of that.

"Thank you," she said after a few moments of the silence.

"Hn," he replied, "We're here."

She turned to see they'd arrived at the temple and Hiei opened the door to admit them into the hallway. He turned and walked down the empty corridor.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere safe," he replied simply and slid the door to his room open, he walked in and deposited the bloody girl on his futon before leaving again.

So there she sat, quietly awaiting her mate and wondering why he had an entire room to himself and why the other detectives at least didn't bunk with him. It was a rather good question at that, or at least to her because she thought on it until the demon snapped her back to reality after coming back into the room with bandages and the such and smacking one on her arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that!" she yelped.

"You're injured you little fool, if you don't realize that then you've lost more blood then I thought, or you're just an idiot," he stated laying her down and wrapping a large bandage around her stomach and back.

"Hey Hiei," she started, "Why do you get a room to yourself?"

He sweat dropped thinking she had a more pressing question, "Do you really think Koenma would trust me with the detectives, let alone a group of humans in my room?" he retorted.

"Good point," she flinched as he applied alcohol to her arm. And when I say applied I mean he poured part of the bottle over her arm. She growled loudly and tried to pry her arm away but failed miserably.

"It's not that bad you idiot," he stated wrapping the wound.

"How the hell would you know? You get healed whenever you're hurt!" She yelped as he slapped another bandage on her. He gave his normal reply and she felt the strong urge to kick him. Or to just injure him/his pride, "And that brings me to another question."

"Is it of any importance?" He questioned. (The writing gets all serious and crap from here out, this chapter at least)

"Well, um…" she seemed unsure and looked away.

"Spit it out," he ordered and put the first aid equipment aside.

She looked startled, "Uh, why did you choose to let me stay with you?"

He blinked taken aback slightly. Why would she ask _that _of all things?

"Why do you even ask that?" He questioned back.

"Just…wondering I guess," she sighed shrugging halfheartedly.

He went red. She wasn't just wondering, he remembered that the human bitch had implied to her that he should have abandoned her because she was partly responsible for the whole mess the world was in, but he wasn't there to stop it happening. He hadn't been there to protect her when she was taken by Temi and was powerless to stop whatever he'd done to her in the three years.

"Hn. It's because…I still love you," his blush multiplied tenfold.

"Why?" She blinked and he vaguely felt like smacking one of her wounds because of the question, "I mean, we were apart for so long and we haven't even been necessarily together for an entire straight year, we only ever got to see each other when I was part of the mission."

"That doesn't matter, I've made up my mind on whether I care or not and I still do," he snapped crossing his arms, "Which makes me question what your feelings are."

She smiled at him, "Like it or not, you're stuck with me. I love you."

"Good," he smirked and leaned in. She teased him by leaning back and laying on his futon.

He gave a soft predatory growl before capturing her lips roughly and pressed her small, wounded body against the bedding. She moaned lightly before he pulled away and checked her over to make sure her wounds hadn't reopened. She was bleeding through most of her bandages.

"Damnit," he cursed under his breath and retrieved the medical kit again.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Ok people! I have no clue what the hell was with that, I apologize. And it's all Alex's fault.

Alex: Why is it my fault?

Psychic: Because you decided to not be a little whore and tease your demon.

Alex: He's not my demon!

Psychic: Really?

Alex: Yes.

Psychic: Really?

Alex: Yes damnit!

Yusuke: Both of you shut up already! Geez!

Psychic: Well, I own nothing, and next chapter will be fairly short I expect because it's gonna focus on the bad guys.

Temi: Good.

Alex: It's so you can foreshadow your stupid plans.

Temi: Ok, there will be a bed, a bottle of champagne-

Alex: Not those plans!

Sapphire: Not according to the script.

Alex: What!

Kurama: She's kidding.

Alex: Oh.

Sapphire: Oh so now you believe him over me!

Alex: Yes, because he wouldn't joke around about stuff like that!

Sapphire: Look it's in the script! (Holds script)

Alex: It's in your handwriting!

Sapphire: Oops…

Psychic: (Sighs) Please review.


	12. Temi's Plan

Psychicfiredemoness: Howdy people.

Cast: Hi.

Psychic: Today we will be weaving wicker baskets.

Yusuke: What?

Psychic: You heard me! (In military attire) Now weave damnit weave!

Alex: (Throws basket at her) Ok, that should keep her at bay for a while now. Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time Alex got into a brawl with Gem having been accidentally tricked through Yukina. Poor Yukina! Ahem, but Alex didn't exactly win because Gem decided to smash a rock into the back of her skull and she got to have a moment with Hiei, but since I am inept at writing romance, it wasn't too much of a moment.

**End quick review**

**Chapter 12 Plans**

He smirked to himself and rocked in the chair slightly, it gave out and he sprawled on the ground. Temi jumped back up and kicked the chair into the wall making it explode into a mass of splinters.

"Was that really necessary?" Chris asked upon seeing the destruction.

Temi turned a glare at his friend.

"Ehehehe…I only came to see how the plans were coming along is all!" Chris buried his head under his arms.

"They're coming along, construction has already begun on the stands to outline the stage," Temi said pushing some blueprints across the table at the lightning demon.

"Yay!" Chris declared.

"Chris, we're the villains, we don't say 'yay'," Temi growled.

"Ok, then…Uh…what do villains do to express joy?" Chris questioned.

"Uh…I don't know," Temi replied. They both sighed in an animated fashion.

"So how are the plans coming my dear sweet forgiving and only son?" Taki peeked into the room.

"What did you do?" Temi questioned raising a brow.

"Uh, you know that vase we had in the east hallway?" Taki asked sheepishly.

Temi thought for a moment and his mind landed on the hideous brown and green vase that had twisted handles that looked like thorny roots somehow and twitched, "What about it?"

"Uh, I tripped and it broke," Taki stated.

"Father! You have finally done something to be proud of! You destroyed something completely and utterly horrible!" Temi ran up and hugged his father tightly and Chris stood there sweat dropping.

"What's going on?" Kugatsu asked coming through a different door and saw the father and son happy dance going on and saw the memory of the dead vase above both their heads.

"What the hell is that?" Ryote pointed at the vase in midair.

"A memory," Chris stated cheerfully, "Let's watch another shall we?" Chris threw a chair at Temi and the memory changed to a small five-year old version on the fire demon and he was happily being tossed lightly into the air by his father.

"Wait, he had a happy childhood, why is he evil!" Kugatsu cried.

"Shall we watch another?" Ryote held a chair now.

"Throw that and you'll wish for a quicker death!" Temi growled holding the other chair and threw it back at Chris.

The lightning demon screamed and ducked only to have it hit a soldier.

"Oops, er, soldier take the rest of the day off!" Temi stated.

"But sir I have a message!" the man stated saluting.

"What about?" Taki asked.

"The preparations are nearly completed, only a number of minutes, the builders have asked me to insist that you drop by the sight," the soldier bowed and ran off to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

**Elsewhere**

"Perfect," Temi stated silkily, "Completely perfect. The low levels and perhaps even the past rulers will rise to this challenge."

"Isn't this sorta dangerous though?" Chris asked.

"Yes, there is a risk, we'll just have to…interfere if something goes wrong," Temi stated.

"Yes, one small problem," Kugatsu pointed over to the large stone stage that resembled the ring from the Dark Tournament; tall stands were erected around one side of it.

"What's that?" Taki asked.

"No place for the challengers," Temi said looking around, "Well not for when the fun starts."

"Temi you have very different terms of fun then the rest of us," Chris rubbed the back of his head.

The fire demon turned a cold glare his way, "You know very well what I meant by that Chris."

"Yes but it's fun watching you get mad. Cause you won't kill me," Chris smiled brightly.

"You wanna bet?" Temi twitched.

"Watch," Chris then hugged the taller male who started twitching more.

"Get off me!" he wrenched the lightning demon off of him.

"See you didn't- Ow!" Chris held the bump on his head.

"Now end the chapter!" Temi yelled.

"What?" the others asked.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Sorry about that guys. But I couldn't think of anything else to add, so what do you think Temi's big plan is? Send you're accusations through review. Bwahaha!

Alex; they aren't going to do it you know.

Psychic: (Gasp) Readers! Prove Alex wrong! She's a bitch!

Alex: I am- ok so I am.

Sapphire: Yeah Hiei seems to like it.

Alex: Shut up!

Psychic: …Well I still need ideas for the two evil fire demons that are a couple again. Please review, and sorry it wasn't longer and that I didn't update in a while.


	13. Miscellaneous Chores

Psychicfiredemoness: I have NO idea what to write, but I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time Temi was hinting his plans oh-so-subtly… sorta. It was sort, I'm sorry!

**End quick review**

**Chapter 13 Mindless things to do (When Psychic needs to update, yay humor!) **

"Well Hiei I hope you're happy, because of you we all have to clean the damn temple," Yusuke grumbled washing the wooden steps by hand.

"And how the hell is this my fault?" Hiei snapped washing one of the roof beams.

"Well you did cripple Gem for a couple days until Yukina healed her," he replied.

Hiei glared and continued to scrub the pole.

"Oh these blood stains are just impossible to get out," Alex growled

scrubbing the porch along with the other gals of the house.

"And the vomit, don't forget the vomit," Sapphire said wiping her brow.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, haven't you eaten Gem's cooking?" Alex asked.

"Good point," Kuwabara stated.

"Hey you creeps have no place to say my cooking's bad!" Gem limped out onto the porch with a crutch under her right arm.

"We've eaten it so yeah we do," Kayori remarked.

"You still ruined Human World!" Gem cried and pointed to Alex.

The demon twitched and lobbed her cleaning rag at Gem's face. She threw it back in less then a second, but missed.

"Haha," Allyson mocked the red.

"Shut up!" Gem smacked her with the crutch.

"Leave her alone you human bitch," Alex threw the rag at her again but missed, so she twitched.

"Ha you missed bitch what cha gonna do now!" Gem shouted. In less then a second Alex was on Gem beating her with it.

"Wow, sexy lesbian chick fight," stated one of the taller tenants of the temple. (Based on a prick freshman from last year)

"What!" Alex declared still punching Gem, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Wait it's still missing something," he dumped the cleaning water on the two, "Better."

"Aren't you gonna defend your woman?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"Hn," the demon remarked and continued to clean.

"She's in a white t-shirt Hiei," Yusuke pointed and in the next instant both Jaganshi's were nowhere to be found.

"Wow, that was fast," Sapphire rubbed her eyes.

"Anyone see that?" Kayori asked.

"Nope," Yusuke sweat dropped at the girls all rubbing their eyes.

"Well it's time for lunch," Kuwabara stated.

"Since when do you make the rules about when we eat?" Yusuke asked.

"Lunch everyone!" Yukina called from the door.

Kuwabara started grinning and Yusuke socked him before entering the temple. They all sat at the table and began to eat. (Go figure)

"Hey…" Sapphire began and looked around, "If Jin, Touya and them live here where are they?"

"Oh that? They're cameos is all," Yusuke stated and everyone looked at him, "I mean they eat in their rooms!" Everyone sweat dropped.

Hiei then entered the room and sat next to Yukina and an empty seat by Sapphire and started eating.

"Should we ask what you did with her?" Sondai questioned having a new pair of red glasses.

"Should we ask where you got new glasses?" he shot back.

"That is a good question," Kayori added.

"What about Alex or about the glasses?" Allyson asked.

"Both," Yusuke and Kuwabara replied.

"But seriously what'd you do to my little sis?" Singe joined in the interrogation.

"She's not chained to the wall in your room is she?" Sapphire gave a suspicious look.

"That was too good for a guess," Hiei stated and everyone at the table got blue streaks down their faces.

"Alex!" screamed Sapphire, Kayori, Allyson, and Singe as they ran to the hallway frantically waving their arms. Sapphire managed to hit something and the group stopped to see Alex lying on the floor with swirly eyes.

"You clocked her," Yusuke laughed.

"She escaped?" Singe blinked.

"She was never chained up you fool," Hiei snapped eating his rice.

"Oh," they said.

"You lied to us Hiei?" Sapphire mocked a sob.

"And after all we've been through together?" Kayori added. The two hanyou's hugged and sprinkler cried.

"Is anyone going to wake her up?" Sondai started poking Alex with his chopsticks.

"Quit it!" she hissed springing to her feet knocking the chopsticks out of his hands and they landed in Kelly's hair.

"Sondai sweetie…" she growled holding the wooden spoon and he hid behind the short blonde.

"Where's she gonna stick that?" asked the perverse boy from before.

"Why you rude little boy!" Kelly brandished the spoon threateningly.

"Kelly if I may?" Alex held out her hand for the spoon and was handed it,

"Be vanquished!" She threw the spoon and the annoying boy who ducked and the wooden object stuck in the wall.

"Alex! What have we told you about trying to kill humans!" Yusuke scolded.

"Absolutely nothing," Alex replied trying to dislodge the kitchenware from the wall. She started cursing in Makai dialect when it stayed stuck, "Damn you wooden spoon damn you!" She grabbed it and tried to push out from the wall by standing on it.

"Wow, strong walls," Kuwabara said.

"Or weak demon," Hiei scoffed and Alex jumped off the wall to beat him with the spoon that was still connected to a good chunk of the wall.

"Dimwit, what happened now?" Genkai entered the room.

"Alex threw a spoon in the wall and pulled it back out," Yusuke stated watching Hiei take the spoon and beat up the female.

"Fix that wall," Genkai left.

"Ah come on grandma!" Yusuke yelled running after her.

"Bye Yusuke," Sapphire waved enthusiastically.

"You could get off you now, if you wanted," Alex tapped her fingers on the floor as Hiei sat on her eating his rice again.

"If," he retorted.

Sapphire made a motion to the blonde with her hand and Alex nodded. She gripped Hiei's ass hard with one hand and the demon jumped off in surprise.

"What the hell was that!" he fumed glaring at her while Allyson, Kayori and Sapphire were holding their sides in laughing pain!

She ignored him and walked into the other room as a vein pulsated on his face.

"Oh man that was priceless I can't believe she actually did it," Sapphire was nearly crying now.

"You had her do that?" Hiei turned a glare at the hanyou.

"Uh…" Sapphire stopped laughing for a moment, "No…"

He didn't believe her but instead went to go punish his female for the sexual motion she'd done.

Yusuke entered a moment later with plywood and nails.

"Don't you need a hammer?" Kayori asked and he glared.

"Shut up Kayori," he replied going into the other room to get one. He came back a minute later holding the hammer and started work on the walls.

"Don't hit your finger," Sapphire chided and she heard the yell of pain from the younger teen as he did so.

"Damnit Sapphire!" he held the hand between his knees as to dull the pain.

"Your fault," Kayori said to the teary eyed boy.

He continued cursing before finishing the job and the group adjourned to the living room.

"Hey, if you guys were all in Makai for three years, how come none of you got marked?" Kuwabara asked looking up from the card game.

"Chris didn't wanna," Kayori stated happily.

"I had to put a big ass chocker on," Sapphire rubbed her neck to demonstrate the point.

They turned to Allyson who merely shrugged.

"What about Alex?" Yusuke asked.

"I used a magic marker on my neck and he wanted to get married first," she said opening a hallway door and closed it.

"Ok…" Yusuke sweat dropped, "Kurama what'd she mean?"

"I believe she referred to a type or demon repelling charm; the user paints a symbol on their original mark and it prevents other demons from making them their own. But it's extremely complex," the fox said reading a book from a recliner.

"Hence the magic marker!" the fire demon screamed from behind the door.

"What is she doing in there anyway?" Gem asked limping in, "And where's Hiei?"

"Dunno," Alex's friends stated in unison.

"Hey Kayori…" Sapphire began, "Ah!" She screamed for no reason.

The other hanyou screamed causing Allyson to scream causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to scream which made a passing Keiko scream. Alex opened the door and yelled too before closing it.

"Vote Republican!" Shouted Kayori, Allyson and Sapphire.

Hiei was standing in the doorway looking at them all strangely and Kurama was staring at the from over his book.

**Makai**

Temi slammed the door open causing a scream from Chris which caused a scream from the other two baddies and a passing maid the plates she had been carrying.

"Remember son, vote Republican," Taki peeked into the room.

"This is a Monarchy!" Temi fumed.

"Don't think so negatively," Taki twidled his finger in disapointment.

"It was a Monarchy when you ruled too!" Temi smacked the older man.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Ah…Dribble, please review.


	14. The Invitation

Psychicfiredemoness: (Dancing)

Alex; Why are you happy, you got braces for 3.5 years.

Psychic: Shut up!

Alex: Yeah whatever.

Psychic: Well not being able to post chapter 13 after finishing it has given me opportunity to write on my own again, not that I don't love your guys' suggestions. They rock most of the time. But I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time there was just general randomness, and remember to vote Republican. (It was an inside joke)

**End quick review**

**Chapter 14 The invitation**

"If that kid says _one_ more thing," Alex growled clutching a feather duster.

"Didn't we clean last time?" Allyson asked with a dust rag.

"Yes but some people like to torture us," Sapphire declared.

They all looked at Genkai, "Hey I didn't tell you to clean."

"But Yusuke said that you said- He's so dead," Kayori threw down her mop and went to pursue the detective.

"Wait for us Kay!" the others followed.

The four girls found him in the living room.

"Hey guys, you done cleaning?" he asked.

They all glared as a fiery aura sprouted behind them. The detective swallowed a fraction of a second before they all attacked him.

**Ten minutes later; porch**

"Ok, now that our friend Yusuke has been done away with," Alex began, "We must devise a plan."

"For?" Sapphire questioned.

"We have to put the world back together again," the blonde sighed.

"Didn't you read anything in Temi's library about the seals?" Kayori questioned.

"I did…" she stated looking into the temple via the open door next to the group of gals.

"And?" Allyson pressed.

"The rest of the pages were torn out," she smiled sheepishly and the others fell over twitching.

"Ok, we kinda saw that coming, but still!" Sapphire declared.

"I know I'm sorry guys, but we went over this in chapter 2 remember?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, funny ain't it?" Kayori smiled.

"So…what do we do now then?" Allyson asked.

"Devise strategies to give the guys depending on the nature of Temi's associates and their powers," Alex stated.

"What?" the others asked.

"Uh…tell the guys the baddies new powers?" she sweat dropped.

"Oh," They replied.

"One problem," Sapphire stated.

"What?" she asked.

"Do any of us know their powers after the whole seals problem?" she replied.

Alex opened her mouth as thought to say something but her head dropped in discouragement.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird, at the rate she pissed Temi off you think we'd at least have a clue," Kayori said.

"Hey!" Alex growled.

"Yeah…the guys disappeared a lot too, you notice that?" Allyson inquired.

"Hey you're right, they did just up and disappear for no reason," Sapphire agreed.

"Slight problem there guys," Alex said.

"What?" the other asked.

"We're noticing that now and not then had we noticed it _then _we could have done something about it," she retorted.

"You aren't very nice you know that?" they each gave a dry look.

"And yet you all befriended me in some way or another," she stated leaning against the railing from her sitting position.

Sapphire tapped her and the Jaganshi fell down the porch steps. She jumped up to yell at and threaten her friend but stopped after opening her mouth.

"What's up?" Sapphire still grinned in amusement.

"Get inside and keep quiet," Alex ordered shoving them all into the temple and closed the doors quietly.

"What's going on?" Singe walked over to see her little sis staring out a crack in the door.

"Shh! We aren't alone," she hissed.

"What!" the others whispered frantically.

"We have to get to the guys and warn them," she stated in near silence.

The other four nodded and stealthily ran into the hallway.

**Living room**

"Are you serious!" Yusuke yelped as he, the other detectives and several other able bodied tenants of the temple were made aware of the situation. The others inhabitants of the temple were all hiding out in the game room until they knew it was clear.

"Shut up!" the girls hissed.

"Yes I'm serious why the hell would I make something like this up?" Alex seethed.

"Then why haven't they attacked?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because Temi is up to something," a large pulsating vein appeared upon Alex's forehead.

Yusuke looked to the two demons of his team. They both nodded.

"They're staying in the forest near the stairs," Hiei stated as his Jagan burned through his bandana in a flash of black fire.

"Anyone else creeped out by that?" Alex muttered to her friends; Kayori raised her hand slightly and poked her forehead, "I don't have to cover it Kay…"

"Are you two paying attention?" Genkai snapped.

"Yes ma'am!" they both squeaked.

"Then what did they just say?" she questioned crossing her arms.

"Um…" they both stated.

"They said that it's most likely that Temi and the others are waiting in front of the temple because they really _are _waiting for us to come out and face them?" Alex guessed and the entire group sweat dropped.

Aaron threw a GBA at her head.

"You bastard!" she pounced but was restrained by Singe.

"I thought we were being quiet," Hiei snapped and she glared at him.

"So what are we gonna do exactly?" Sondai asked pushing his glasses up.

"Anyone got a plan?" Yusuke asked.

"Nice one oh fearless leader," Gem rolled her eyes and was no longer on the crutches.

"I thought only good fighters were allowed in here," Alex questioned having been set on the floor by her sister.

"I was about to ask the same thing," she shot back.

"Can't we just get on with the plans?" Shishi asked. (Yes the cameos…)

"You got one?" Yusuke snapped.

"If they are waiting why not just show ourselves?" Touya suggested.

"You've clearly never seen them fight," Alex stated, "They were hard enough to kill the first time if I recall correctly."

"Fir's time! You mean this lot 'as been dead before!" Jin asked, his ears twitching a bit.

"Yep," the girls replied.

"Maybe we should just go out there," Yusuke sighed.

"Or, we could sit here on our asses a little longer and continue looking like cowards," Alex got up and helped the other seal breakers up.

"Let's go then," Yusuke gave a half smile before leading them out of the temple.

"I was beginning to wonder if you all would show," Temi smirked as the fairly large group exited the temple.

"What do you want?" Yusuke growled in the front of the group next to Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara.

"No need for hostilities Yusuke. We're merely here to extend a, friendly invitation to you and the other inhabitants of the temple," he said smoothly.

"Something from you is actually friendly?" Hiei scoffed.

"Yes _dear cousin _it is," Temi shot back and withdrew an envelope from within his trench coat, "In exactly one month a tournament will be held."

"What for?" Yusuke questioned.

"To determine those fit to rule of course. However there is a catch with your group," he stated.

"What?" Yusuke snapped.

"If in the end the girls lose, they come with us, and you will not stop us," he stated, "But if we lose, we never bother you again. And will revert Human World to its former state," he stated.

"How can you do that?" Kurama questioned out of suspicious curiosity.

"Doesn't Koenma teach you fools anything? We'll undo the seals. Do we have a deal?" Temi asked.

Yusuke turned back to the girls, they nodded.

"Deal," Yusuke said and was handed the envelope.

"Better start training," Chris stated darkly.

"Chris…what did we agree on before getting here?" Temi twitched.

"That no one but you would talk?" he shrunk back towards the forest.

"And what did you do?" he asked walking after his friend and comrade.

"I talked," he said turning chibi in fear.

"What do you guys bet I can hit him?" Alex whispered to the others.

"Ten bucks," Sapphire replied.

She looked up and saw Hiei nodding in approval; she smirked and threw a rock at the tallest fire demon. It collided with his skull and he turned his fuming face towards them before conjuring a portal and shoving the lightning demon through it.

"Poor Chris," stated Kugatsu as he and Ryote jumped through.

"Read the letter inside, it holds the exact location of the tournament," Temi snapped and entered the mass of swirling colors; it closed.

"Hey I didn't die painfully," Alex grinned.

"There's always time," Hiei said, "We only have a month to train everyone here and ready them for this tournament."

"Right, we better start," Yusuke said.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Hahaha! Another chapter complete! And soon the tournament will happen, if anyone has any suggestions please send them. I still need a couple fluff scenes and the such before it happens. Later.


	15. Preperations!

Psychicfiredemoness: Thanks for reviewing everyone. I felt unloved at first.

Hiei: For about two weeks.

Psychic: … Shh!

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: And thank you Kohari for this suggestion, you'll know what it is.

Yusuke: Hehehe…

Psychic: I own nothing.

**Quick review**

Last time they were all invited to the Tournament of EVIL! Hey! That isn't such a bad name, hm… Nah, I'll think of another name, unless it's like another Tantei Trivia and I name it at the end on accident. Sorry for the rant.

**End quick review**

**Chapter 15 Preparations**

"Come on guys hurry up!" Alex cried running down the halls with a pile of clothing in arm.

"Wait up!" Sapphire called as she and carrying her own load shortly followed by Allyson, Kayori, and Singe.

The rest of the group from Alex in the laundry room, jumping on a load of clothing she tried to force into the machine.

"Alex! It's full!" Kayori yelled.

"I'll tell you when it's full!" she growled and lost balance falling over while still in the machine.

The others laughed at her misfortune.

"You ok?" Sapphire asked after controlling herself.

"Peachy," Alex growled sarcastically trying to get out of the contraption.

"Need help sis?" Singe questioned.

"Need yes, want no," she replied hanging over the side.

"Looks like she broke the machine," Gem sighed walking into the room with her posse of Hiei fan girls and boy.

"Yep, and now we have to wash in the lake," Allyson replied.

**Lake**

"This _sucks_!" Gem finally screamed from the lake having to wash clothes by hand.

"Well it could be worse," Yusuke grinned holding up a pair up black panties and stretching them slightly.

"You are so sick," Sapphire stated dryly washing her own things.

A fist then collided with Yusuke's head as someone grabbed the undergarment from the perverted detective. Yusuke turned to see a pink cheeked Hiei.

"Oh so they're _your _underwear Hiei," Yusuke stated.

"No you incompetent," he remarked still pink in the face.

A rock flew and hit the demons head.

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing you pervert!" they turned to see Alex whose face had turned bright red.

"Oh they're _hers_?" Yusuke grinned, "No wonder you wanted them so bad."

"Yusuke has a good point Hiei," Kayori said.

He glared at them before being attacked by his mate.

"Why did you steal my panties?" the female Jaganshi growled.

"I took them away from the detective," Hiei replied.

Alex turned a fiery glare towards Yusuke who immediately started running for his life with the short girl giving chase.

**Later**

"Now what have we learned Yusuke?" Alex questioned with a sickeningly sweet tone to her normally threatening voice.

"Not to steal your panties and assume that Hiei will masturbate using them just because they are yours," Yusuke replied sitting cross legged near the lake.

Alex twitched and smacked him with a 2x4.

"That is not what you learned! You got the first half right though," she commented.

"Can I go now? We still have to pack for the tournament you know," he held his swelling cheeks.

"Not until you know what you learned!" she stated angrily still brandishing the plank of wood.

"Ok, ok! Geez, I learned not to steal your panties and not to let you think Hiei stole them. Better now!" he growled.

"Yes very good Yusuke, you've earned a cookie," she shoved a cookie in between his lips and walked away.

He sweat dropped taking it out, "Cool it's chocolate chip!"

**Temple Porch; Night**

"Ok, so who all is going with us tomorrow to the Demon World?" Yusuke asked the large crowd of temple inhabitants.

Only a few people joined him on the porch including, his team, the seal breakers, the Dark Tournament boys and a few of the humans.

"Uh, let's sweeten the deal! If you guys go there is a chance you'll get to fight and or mangle me, Sapphire, or any of the other two that helped to throw the world into this constant hell!" Alex brought up that little fact and several dozen people walked over to Yusuke's side, "_And! _You might get to see Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Touya or Shishi shirtless!" More people joined them making the said men all sweat drop.

"Motivational speaker aren't you Alex?" Kurama questioned.

"I guess so," she stated looking at the few remaining people.

"Alright we leave tomorrow morning everyone! You guys that are staying behind, guard the temple and keep everyone safe," Yusuke ordered.

"Cause if Keiko gets hurt he'll be very angry," Sapphire added.

"Exactly if Keiko- Sapphire!" he turned bright red and glared at her.

"You heard him everyone protect Keiko or you die," Kayori laughed.

The rest of the crowd dispersed around them as Yusuke beat on the hanyou's.

"Poor little hanyou's," Alex and Allyson sighed.

"Well I'm gonna pack for the tourney now," Alex stated and walked off, "I suggest you all do the same."

And with those words followed a mad dash to pack their personal belongings for the long tournament they would soon be a part of.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Sorry for the filler chapter everyone. But that's all I got for now. Please review. Next is the first day at the tourney, so please give me your suggestions for what hell should begin. Because Alex and Mukuro will eventually meet, yes think about that.


	16. Registration

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! Yay the first tournament chapter so far! Isn't that just dandy?

Alex: Are you high?

Psychic: No, just tired.

Alex: …Wow…

Psychic: Shut up! I own nothing!

**Quick Review**

Last time I bored you all with a filler chapter as they are so often called…And now I'm about to bore you with another- Hahaha!

**End quick review**

**Chapter 16 The First Day**

"Wow, this is kinda like the Dark Tournament hotel ain't it?" Yusuke asked looking around the very large and exquisite lobby of the place they would be staying.

"Ritzy ain't it?" The formally kidnapped girls said dryly looking around at the hundreds upon hundreds of demons milling around them including a few that they recognized including the past rulers.

"Hey Hiei, heads up," Yusuke said catching a glimpse of Mukuro who seemed to be listening to what Yomi was saying to her only some twenty feet away.

The demon nodded.

"Ah I see your group made it on time," they turned now to the voice that belonged to none other then Temi; he walked over with his posse and several of the girls fell to the charm and or dashing good looks of the fire demon.

"Holy hell big group," Chris exclaimed seeing the number of combatants.

"But it will make things interesting," Ryote grinned.

"Enough commentary," Alex growled.

"When do we fight?" Sapphire finished up.

"Oh anxious are we?" Kugatsu smirked flicking his forked tongue out sinisterly.

"Only to kill you fools," Alex snapped, "It's why we trained."

Temi sighed, "Such harsh words to me dear? I thought you'd have learned better, I'll just have to teach you better manners towards your fiancé."

"He isn't gonna get over that is he?" Singe questioned her brother. He shook his head as their youngest sibling flinched having overheard them, or possibly from what Temi said.

"Fighting before the actual tournament son?" they all looked over to see Taki and a tall woman with black hair pulled into a tight bun with the same orange eyes as Temi. Next to the woman was a girl about Alex's age that nearly matched the woman with the exception of red-orange eyes.

The detective group stared at them.

"Alex please allow me to introduce you to your future mother-in-law and sister-in-law seeing as you already know my father," Temi stated almost politely, "Teki," he pointed at his mother, "And Tami."

"Wait, so it's Taki, Teki, Temi and Tami?" Yusuke questioned, "What the hell is with that!"

"Why are you asking us!" Aaron yelled at the detective.

"Because you two are fire demons too!" he declared.

"So is Alex and so is Hiei but they wouldn't know! And Hiei's related to them!" Singe snapped.

All the fire demons looked at the taller Jaganshi.

"_What_?" he growled.

Teki then bent down to examine the boy.

"Hm. He _is _more attractive then our son, pity," she sighed and pulled a fan out to cool herself.

"Mother!" Temi growled with a vein pulsating on his head.

"Well he is," Tami said striding over to Hiei to stare at him, "You will be my mate."

"What!" several girls declared.

"He's your cousin!" Temi growled and the vein grew in size.

"So?" she questioned.

"Back off squirt he's mine!" Singe snarled hugging Hiei's arm.

"No he's mine!" Gem growled holding his other arm as the demon closed his eyes in aggravation.

"He's ours!" screamed his entourage as they piled on the demon.

A moment later he burst from the pile of fools, grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her away so they could register for the tournament. She looked back smirking at the group.

"She knew that would happen!" screamed Singe, "Go little sis! Ride him for all he's worth and then give me a shot!"

The fire demon was then attacked by Hiei's horde of fans.

"All of you go register," Temi snarled holding his little sister of the floor with one hand, "You'll receive your room keys there."

He turned and walked away with his family and cohorts in crime.

"Crap! We do still have to register!" Sapphire yelled and ran off then came back a moment later, "Mr. Fox-Face I don't know where it is."

Kurama nodded and guided her out of the building.

**Registration**

"Well that was a pain in the ass," Yusuke groaned throwing his key up in the air and catching it as the group walked back towards the hotel, "We missing anyone?"

"Hiei and Alex, and Sapphire and Kurama," Allyson tallied up everyone by head count.

"Just don't put our faces on milk cartons ok?" Alex asked walking over with the others.

"And where were you four?" Yusuke questioned, "We miss an orgy or something?"

"Pervert!" Alex smacked him with the 2x4 again.

"And besides, we couldn't have one without you and Keiko," Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Ah you're so thoughtful Sapph," he grinned and Alex smacked him once more for good measure, "Is that your spanking paddle or something?"

She twitched and then kicked him in the shin where he fell down holding his leg in horrible horrid pain that was horrible. (Sorry, I couldn't help that for some reason)

"What rooms are you guys in?" Kuwabara asked, "I got 427 on floor two."

"That's a lot of rooms dude," Kayori sweat dropped, "I got floor eight room 6999."

"Ah! 666!" Alex declared, " Well if you flip the number. Hey that's my room!"

"Yes, it seems Temi made an exception for one person per room for you four," Kurama explained.

"I got room 753," Hiei stated, "On floor 2."

"Well, he wants you away from his property," Singe joked and received a glare that must have taken a year off her life, "I'm going now… I'm in 6998 if you need me little sis!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Alex twitched being hugged tightly.

**Later; Floor 2**

"What?" Hiei questioned opening his room door sometime that evening to see his mate standing there sheepishly.

"Hi Hiei," she was red and poking her index fingers together.

"Was there something you wanted?" he leaned on the doorframe.

She blushed more and smiled a bit, "Do you mind if I stay in your room for the tournament?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Do I really need a reason?" she sweat dropped.

"Yes," he retorted.

She sighed in defeat.

"Guess I'll just walk back to my room," she stated.

"Guess so," he replied going back into his room.

"Yes, walking all alone up several flights of stairs in the Demon World at night. And God only knows how many stray demons are wandering around such as Temi or any other amorous ones," she stated, "You know, without my strong would-be-lover to protect me. Well goodnight."

"Would-be?" he questioned and yanked her into the room and shut the door roughly.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that was all I have for the moment. And people just cause I'm a bitch. I demand five reviews before I update! And like I said, cause I'm a bitch. Hehehe…That and I want a coupled ideas on who is gonna fight who? And I already know a couple for fighting who. Yay…And no Mukuro is not going to fight Alex or Hiei so don't get your hopes up ok? Sorry. (Sighs) Later.


	17. Prelim Issues

Psychicfiredemoness: Yep, it's official, Alex and Hiei are a couple.

Alex: After some 60 chapters you _just_ say that!

Psychic: Well yeah you guys-

Alex: Shut up! You can't prove that!

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Oh but I will even if just to amuse one reader. I own nothing.

Alex: You suck!

**Quick Review**

Everyone arrived at the tournament safe and sound. And they all had the misfortune of meeting Temi's mother and sister, whom all share very similar names. And Alex stayed the night with Hiei. Yes, you may giggle insanely now. (Giggles insanely)

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 17 The Prologue to the Preliminaries (Because Psychic can't think of the fights right now)**

"So…who's going to go get Alex?" Sapphire asked sitting on her own bed.

"Not me," Allyson stated from hers.

"Let's just get Yusuke to do it," Kayori grumbled.

And let us just recap for a moment on the girls' room. It was roughly the size of the boys room during the Dark Tournament complete with four beds, a two bathrooms and a fairly large living space. Meaning they were going to be forced to be party central after the fights.

"Hm…Good plan," Sapphire got up to go find the detective.

**Later; Outside Hiei's room**

"Why do I have to wake him up why not Kurama!" Yusuke hissed to Sapphire who was down the hall a bit.

"Cause you're stronger than he is!" She hissed back and ducked down another hall.

Yusuke cursed under his breath trying to think of a way to peacefully wake Hiei up without getting killed in the process. And on an important note, Sapphire had neglected to tell him that Alex was bunking with her mate.

He sighed and tapped the door lightly. No answer so he resolved to knock on it normally. Still no answer. He growled in impatience and kicked the door which flew open.

"Holy crap man!" the detective yelped and fell over, crawling to the side of the door, twitching.

What he had seen was a horrible, grizzly, murder scene! Just kidding everyone. But what he had seen would scar his memory for quite a while.

The demons had apparently spent a…provocative night together; seeing as neither of them were clothed but thankfully Alex's back was to him with one of Hiei's arms around her and the sheets had been pulled up to their waists. After a moment it all seemed very funny to the detective whom started to crack up loudly. (I am not changing the rating; this is not explicit material and therefore does not need a rating change, so don't report me whoever did it before!)

He stopped laughing upon hearing the door close and looked over to see Hiei standing in his half-belted pants with his sword in hand.

"Find something funny Yusuke?" he asked without any tone to voice and his eyes shone with murder.

"Not anymore!" he yelled stumbling to his feet and running down the hallways with the demon giving chase.

**Girls' Room**

Yusuke ran in and slammed the door shut as the girls were just finishing changing for the fights.

"Sapphire this is your fault!" he yelled at the hanyou.

"What the hell did I do?" she asked.

"You told me to wake Hiei up! You never told me Alex was in there too and now he's trying to kill me!" he panted pressing himself against the door.

"Wait…why?" Allyson asked.

"I saw something terrible and laughed about it," he said dryly.

"So they did it?" Sapphire laughed.

Yusuke nodded before feeling himself fly forward at a force hitting the door which opened and the demon behind it proceeded to beat him up.

"And I overheard him say you were the one that sent him hanyou," Hiei growled turning to Sapphire.

**Lobby**

"What happened to you two?" Alex yawned seeing Yusuke and Sapphire.

"I think we fell down the stairs?" Yusuke guessed with a semi-dazed expression. The three girls shared the look and Hiei strode away from the small group over to his mate.

'Did you?' she asked him mentally.

'Hn,' He replied.

"Uh, who are we missing?" she asked the others.

"Kurama and Kuwabara," Yusuke noticed the large number of humans belonging to his group that hovered around the lobby.

"We're here," they turned upon hearing the soft voice of the fox and saw the oaf of a human next to him.

"Great," Sapphire said, "Now we just have to find out how the matches are gonna be."

"And that will be explained soon," They turned again to see Kugatsu along with Temi and Ryote.

"Hey…where's Chris?" Kayori noticed the lack of lightning.

"I'm here!" they saw the boy running over before he tripped, got back up and ran to Temi's group.

"And he's the villain?" Yusuke asked.

"Ahem," Alex pulled down a chart with all the characters faces once more, "As you see; Chris is undecided, Temi is villain and strangely so is- Hey where'd Hiei go? He was under villain, but he's not under hero either."

"There he is!" Kayori pointed to a lone category.

"Pedophile…" Alex read off turning blue, "I am not a child damnit!"

"Wait…what does that mean?" Temi asked trying to see the chart before Alex made it vanish.

"Oh nothing!" She lied, "Aren't the prelims about to start?"

The demons pupils retracted at the realization and he and his crew ran off to announce this.

"Phew," Alex sighed quietly.

"Shall we go?" Kurama sweat dropped at their behavior.

**Stadium…thing**

"Testing…testing…" Temi tapped the microphone as the extremely large crowd of demons talked amongst one another in the stands around the announcer's stage where a large television screen had been assembled.

"Wow, ruler of Demon and Human World _and _a technician," Alex rolled her eyes as she and the other three girls watched him now beat the broken microphone, "Hey guys."

"Yeah?" they replied still watching in amusement the demons futile destruction.

"I don't think we should make a show," she replied.

"In English please?" Allyson asked.

"Listen, we don't know what anyone here is really capable of, not even the guys. We should lay low with our powers because they don't know what we do either," she stated quietly.

"You got a point there," Sapphire said and the three agreed to the Jaganshi's plan.

"Hey guys!" Singe ran over, "We gotta go, Temi got a new microphone."

**End chapter**

Psychic: I'm sorry I haven't updated everyone! I'm working on this, and reformatting the Chihuahua story and the Organization (Different Site because it's OC submission) and Tokyo Knights…and I can't think of anything for my Resident Evil fic right now, or the Horror Story fic…I suck!

Alex: Yes, yes you do.

Psychic: _I _suck? Then what did you do with Hiei last night?

Alex: You sick assed bitch!

Psychic: Well I pissed Alex off, my day is complete. Please review ya'll.


	18. Prelim Filler: Evil Puppets

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay! An update! Yay! I'm just gonna go through some of the prelims in this chapter the important ones that is. I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time I had a filler chapter and I don't even vaguely remember what I wrote…except that Temi had a fight with the microphone he was using. Cause that was memorable to me, oh and Alex lost her purity to the demon we all know and possibly fear.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 18 Attack of the Hand Puppets**

"Hello ladies and germs!" yelled Koto happily into her microphone, "And welcome to the Turning Point Tournament! We all know the rules from our gracious host of this soon to be gore fest, Temi!"

There was a collective roar of approval from the demons in the stadium crowd.

"But just to refresh everyone's memories these four girls may not be killed no matter what," the girls pictures flashed across the screens and under each picture was the name of their so called mate. This time there was a collective mutter as unease fell across the stadium.

"But enough about that; let this tournament begin!" she yelled.

"What the hell's with the name?" Yusuke asked seeing some demons rip each other apart with Koto adding commentary.

"Well, it's right isn't it?" Alex replied, "Depending on who wins this thing, the whole world could turn around."

"She has a point, for once," Hiei remarked and she glared at him.

"When are you guys fighting?" Sapphire popped up scaring the blonde.

"What have I told you about that!" she fumed.

"Uh, not to?" Kayori guessed popping up behind her.

"Ah!" Alex shrieked once more turning and thumping the girl on the head.

"Hey, you didn't hit Sapphire," Allyson popped up on the other side of the girl.

"Die!" Alex screamed smacking the only human in her 'posse' with her trademark 2x4.

**Elsewhere**

"So, those are the Seal Breakers? Not very impressive," Mukuro stated from a box seat room, "Either they hide their energy very well, or they're weaklings."

"Perhaps," Yomi replied approaching the glass and frowned, "Seems our detectives have gained some strength as well."

"Yes, but do you think you two can rise to the challenge?" they turned at the smooth voice of the fire demon leaning in the doorway.

"Ah the gracious host of this tournament," Yomi smiled falsely.

"Was there something you needed?" Mukuro asked bitterly.

"Only a warning, drop out of this tournament, neither of you will get the prelims, perhaps by chance you'll actually survive; but only is fate has a cruel sense of humor," with that that tall male walked off.

'We'll see,' both past rulers thought darkly.

**Later**

And so the fights commenced, one by one our hero's defeated their opponents though the girls feigned their near losses quite well…but that was partly 'acted' so well because Kayori tripped and fell but that is beside the point.

"If that's the best you can do I choose poorly," Hiei smacked Alex upside the head after her battle.

"You asshole Hiei!" she snarled jumping on him and strangling him.

"Is that all you can do?" he mocked throwing her to the ground.

"Hey, Yusuke. Think they're gonna have make-up sex?" Sapphire asked calling the teen over.

"Maybe, but they'll have to make up first," Yusuke whispered back.

"Good point," Kuwabara joined in the quiet conversation.

"They might," Kurama added in near silence.

"Yeah, but aren't the walls thin?" Kayori asked.

"We're on different floors," Allyson rolled her eyes.

"Is this really any of your guys' business?" Alex growled lowly at the group.

"Uh…it's theirs!" Yusuke pointed behind her.

She turned to see both Temi and Mukuro.

"Sis!" Alex yelped and dove at Singe who tightly wrapped her up in a brightly colored quilt, "I can't breathe!"

"Shh!" Singe hissed knocking the girls head.

"Why did you just do that?" Temi asked coldly staring at the quilt as Mukuro tried enticing Hiei into a conversation.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Singe asked hugging the struggling quilt.

"Does that mean I should converse with my dearest cousin once Mukuro is done 'chatting' with him?" Temi pointed and smirked to himself.

"What! Stay away from Alex's man!" Singe cried running over and hid Hiei behind a black shower curtain that just hung there mysteriously.

"Singe!" Alex fumed tearing her way out of the quilt with her katana only to find a smirking demon.

"Hello dear," he said.

She glanced at him slightly before attacking her loud mouthed sister, "Do you have any idea what you just did!"

"Uh, revealed that you are Hiei's mate in front of much of, if not all of the Makai which could include our parents who swore you to Temi as an embryo?" Singe said shoving Hiei out from behind the curtain.

"There goes your chance to get in her pants," Gem said bitterly glaring at her 'rival'.

"Shut up!" Sondai turned red.

"And this is why you're going to lose your tongue sis," Alex pulled out a pair of rusty scissors and stabbed her sister in the thigh, leaving the shears in the leg meat.

The taller demon howled in pain as her brother pulled the metal from her leg and she cauterized her wound.

"Alex you whore!" Singe yelled.

"What was your score? 114? Or did you beat it while I was in Makai for the last three years?" Alex spat?

Singe started adding up on her fingers, "Hey shut up!"

"Wow," Yusuke and the others sweat dropped as the two began arguing.

"Fighters for Rounds 105 and 167 please report to…" Koto ordered over the loudspeaker system. Mukuro left her 'small talk' with Hiei to get to her match.

**Arena 105 Overlook**

"Oh my! It looks like there are only two contestants left in this round; all others seem to have fled in terror of these two foes. Mukuro and Kugatsu!" Koto said as the two fighters ran at the other, "As we all _should _know Mukuro was one of the former Makai rulers until Temi broke down the dimensional barrier to the Human World with the help of the ice-snake she battles now. This is gonna be great! Makai rulers past versus present!"

There was a loud cheer from the crowd as Kugatsu got a clean shot a Mukuro's left arm, nearly severing it with his heavy weapon.

"This match is already decided," Temi narrowed his eyes staring at the arena.

"How so?" his cousin spoke darkly, startling him.

"Ahem," Temi said trying to regain his composure as Mukuro shot her own energy at the ice-snake who dodged with ease, he returned the blow by throwing his weight into a spin and slammed the ball of his maul into the woman's spinal cord making a sickening crack to be heard over the intercom, "There is no way Kugatsu can lose."

"Don't be so sure," Yomi was back, again the young demon was startled and almost failed at hiding it.

"No, Kugatsu's already won," as Temi said this Mukuro flew into a mountainside and a counts began and ended before the woman reemerged, "You see? Our group won't be beaten."

"We'll see," Kurama appeared and in the fire demons surprise he launched a spurt of fire his way.

"Are you all trying to startle me!" he fumed.

"I'd say it worked," Alex popped up behind him and he elbowed her on the head hard, "Ow…"

Temi stared at her blankly before turning on the three men.

"You! You set her up to this!" he hissed as Yomi went to fight his match against Ryote.

"No, she did it on her own," Alex said using a Sapphire hand puppet.

"Now you're on that?" Yusuke stuck a Hiei hand puppet around the door frame.

"Yes," Alex said using an Alex hand puppet.

"Just watch the fight," Hiei growled grabbing her head and turning it to stare out at the stadium screen.

Again, all other contestants had fled from the fight leaving Yomi and the shadow demon alone, and the fight was in Ryote's favor as dark clouds had formed over the battlefield covering everything in shadows.

Just as soon as the clouds had come did they disappear and both fighters were injured considerably with Yomi on the ground and Ryote seemed to follow soon.

"That was fast," Sapphire popped up with Kayori, Singe and Allyson, "Why do you have a me puppet?"

"Um," Alex searched for an excuse.

"To do this!" Yusuke grabbed the puppet and had a Kurama puppet on his other hand.

"At least he's off the Jaganshi puppets," Singe said with a ballerina puppet.

The others sweat dropped as Yusuke abused the hanyou and fox puppets.

"This doesn't bode well," Temi started inching towards the door and ran down the hall.

"Enough with the damn puppets Yusuke!" Sapphire snatched hers and put it on her hand, then had it battle with the Kurama puppet.

Alex then had her puppet in a referee outfit with a whistle and the other puppets began fighting.

"Idiots," Hiei muttered as he and Kurama watched a human boy with black hair and brown eyes holding his own against a group of demons.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: That was meant to be a serious chapter, I'm sorry everyone. I'm falling back into random patterns. And I made that little shout out to my buddy Zeke. Yay! But I demand at least three or four reviews before I update again. And I _did _convey the message that Mukuro and Yomi lost, which is what I tried to in this chapter anyways, and hey, I got seven pages out of incompetent dribble. Hope you enjoyed at least.

Hiei: Please review.


	19. First Round

Psychicfiredemoness: Ok I'm not really in the mood to do a serious chapter even though I'm really angry.

Yusuke: She can't eat her Halloween candy.

Psychic: I got my braces tightened that friggin' day after Halloween! And I still have no reviews for that chapter! AH! I own nothing!

**Quick Review**

Last time the prelims took place and to oodles and oodles of demons surprises, Mukuro and Yomi dropped quickly.

**Chapter 19 First Fight of the New Year- er Tourney! **

"Worried about tomorrow?" Yusuke asked grabbing one of Alex's cards; it was the joker, "Bitch!"

"Yep," the four girls replied and Alex drew from Kayori.

"Anyone got a four?" Kayori asked.

"This isn't Go Fish," Sondai sweat dropped as she drew from Kurama.

"Who do you fight tomorrow anyways?" Sapphire questioned.

"I fight some nobody…Can't remember the name," Yusuke said.

"None of us have a worthy foe tomorrow," Hiei said from the windowsill.

"I'm looking forward to fight 452 though," Alex smirked.

"Kugatsu versus Ryote," Sapphire grinned setting her last pair of pairs down.

"Then I fight the winner," Kurama said.

"Kind of arrogant of you fox," Hiei smirked.

Kurama merely smiled drawing from Yusuke who laughed when the joker left his hand.

"Well, they are all nameless low-levels," Alex said.

"So are you to every other demon here," He remarked.

"Ah, that hurts," Alex lied, "Drawing one of Kurama's cards leaving only her and Yusuke to battle in the game of Old Maid.

"Damnit!" Yusuke threw up the cards when he lost and brought out two hand puppets, one was himself holding tiny cards and the other was a card dealer. He lost again, this time to himself.

"When you lose to yourself that's just sad Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"Like you're one to talk!" he pouted.

The two began to fight.

"Well we'd best get to bed, big fights and the such tomorrow," Alex said leaving the room with Hiei.

"Yes, goodnight," Kurama left soon after helping Yusuke drag out an unconscious Kuwabara.

**Next Day**

"Welcome back everyone! Today we begin the _real_ fights!" Koto yelled and there were collective cheers from the audience, "But first a word from our sponsor!"

Temi walked up to the stage and started some longwinded speech reminding the fighters not to dare kill the four girls and went into detailed explanations about _why _since so many of the participants didn't seem to get that the four were 'property' to the four 'rulers'.

"At least he's adamant about it," Alex sweat dropped from one of the window boxes.

"Unfortunately," Kayori added playing with a yo-yo she'd found.

"Hey give that here!" They turned to see Rinku steal his yo-yo back, "I have to fight soon you know!"

"You mean like, right now?" Sapphire saw the last battle end and the young demon ran out of the room quickly.

"That worked," Allyson noted and her eyes widened, "Crap I gotta fight too!" She ran out of the room.

"Wow," the other three stated before returning to watch the fights.

"Go Mr. Fox-Face!" Sapphire cheered for Kurama who seemed to be toying with his opponent.

"Ah, you're not gonna cheer for Kugatsu?" Chris suddenly appeared behind them and hugged Kayori, "Kay-chan! I missed you!" He turned chibi with large red blush circles under his eyes.

"Ah, he cares," Alex laughed.

"Alex look it's Temi!" Kayori cried pointing.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that," she rolled her eyes.

"Dear," came a voice as arms wrapped around her neck.

"Sapphire…" the girl closed her eyes angrily and started twitching.

"Hehehe," Sapphire let go of her friend.

"What are you people doing now?" Hiei strode into the room and the chibi lightning demon hid behind Kayori's leg, hugging it.

"…I'm not even going to ask," he stated, "Child you're almost up; and the pathetic 'rulers' are about to face off."

The fire demons walked off together as the hanyou's approached the glass sheet to watch the next matches.

Kugatsu and Ryote faced off against each other in a more aquatic arena giving the snake the clear advantage. Koto began the match and they charged at one another; Kugatsu swinging his heavy weapon and narrowly missing his friends arm as Ryote disappeared into a clouds shadow.

"And they're friends?" Kayori said looking at the large screen that showed Ryote pop out of the dark and tackle the snake to the ground.

"Well, more or less," Chris was back to normal and watching the match, "I bet Ryote's gonna win."

"Wrong," they turned to see Temi, "Where is Alex?"

"She left to go fight," Chris stated helpfully.

"…Her fight isn't for an hour at best," Temi's eyes narrowed before leaving the room in a rage knowing his cousin must have had something to do with this.

"Scary," Chris once more hid behind Kayori.

"Why are you hiding behind me!" she fumed, "You're his best friend!"

"But he scares me," Chris said simply.

"And that's it everyone! This match is over! For being down more than ten seconds Kugatsu is the winner!" Koto declared over the loudspeaker.

The three turned to see a badly wounded Kugatsu and Ryote on the ground unconscious.

"Tomorrow we're in for quite the match I'm sure, Kurama versus this ice-snake!" Koto cheered, "Next match will be Kappa versus Kori!"

"Nothin' we need to see," Kayori stated as she tried wrenching the lightning demon away from her.

"Look at the bright side," Sapphire pointed out, "If Mr. Fox-face wins then only two of the baddies will be left."

"Hey…" Chris pouted peeking out from behind the light hanyou.

"What, you're evil, you're not supposed to win," Kayori stated.

"No, we won in the last story and I'm not the evil one remember Alex's chart?" he asked, "I'm just on the wrong side is all."

"...How did you know about that?" they both asked at once.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Yes it was short but only because one important fight happened, and more of snake-boy's powers are going to be revealed when he fights Kurama.

Alex: And she is still angry because of the lack of other reviews on other fics she updated.

Psychic: Yes I'm _so _sorry my Halloween chapter was no good apparently. Ahem, please review. I at least want a couple for this chapter since people seem to like this story. Well, peace everyone.


	20. Kurama Vs Kugatsu

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay! I'm updating! And I sorta know what to write for the Thanksgiving one-shot, yay some more! But I feel this chapter is gonna be pretty short as well as the last was, but it's because you can only drag a fight out so far before boring yourself or others. But I'm going to try and do well on the big fights, like this one (Kurama versus Kugatsu).

Alex: Next big fight will be-

Psychic: (Looking through her story notes) Um…no that's not very interesting and she loses anyways…um either Sondai fighting our beloved light hanyou and Kuwabara fighting Shura, you know, Yomi's spawn. Wait…

Yusuke: The squirt lasted longer than his old man!

Alex: Yep.

Psychic: Ahem, well past this long little rant, I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last fight was a 'filler' chapter according to one reader so I apologize, and basically all that happened was that Kugatsu beat Ryote.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 20 Kurama versus Kugatsu**

"Is this gonna be one of those, they 'fight for their beloved' things?" Alex asked Hiei as the two sat at the top stands surveying the action below as Kurama and Kugatsu had both entered their arena; a dense jungle plain with a river running though it. (Um, I don't think I said they were fighting atop those giant… terrain things that were in the Demon World Tournament, and I am sorry for that. It's only the second real fight so I thought I'd better clarify that.)

"It looks that way doesn't it," Hiei remarked, "It's in Kurama's favor."

"Not really, the soil will probably be soft, and Kugatsu is a snake, he'll burrow into the ground," She stated, "And you say Kurama watches his opponents before really making a solid plan right? So he'll get the chance won't he?"

The demon merely grunted in response.

**Battlefield**

A chill wind suddenly blew over the two combatants as Koto gave the word to battle. The two jumped away from one another, Kurama's rose whip drawn and Kugatsu balancing his maul in his uninjured arm.

"You should concede now while you can," Kurama warned from the thick foliage, a vine already snaking its way towards his opponent's leg.

The snake jumped away smashing the vines with his maul as another group twisted around his injured arm constricting and making his cry out in pain.

"Oh! It looks like Kugatsu is off to a rough start!" Koto said over the mic, "Will this ice-snake last much longer?"

Growling, he froze the vines and broke them easily looking desperately for the fox. Vines again shot for him from several angles and raising his yoki burrowed into the ground.

"Oh! A twist in the match!" Koto declared happily as the demons in the stands roared for blood, "Using his reptilian abilities Kugatsu has tunneled underground, where will he come up and how will Kurama combat this change?"

Kurama crouched in the tree he his in trying to sniff out the other demon but the heavy scent of soil in the air was proving it a difficult task. Suddenly the wood behind him splintered and the tip of Kugatsu's weapon struck threw swinging around to crush the demons skull. Kurama jumped away with only a few minor scratches on his left cheek.

When he landed in the branches of another tree the snake had disappeared once more, a new tunnel dug at the base of the nearly destroyed tree.

**Stands**

"What did I say Jagan-boy?" Alex questioned as several more trees were destroyed in Kugatsu's attempts to kill their friend and the fox was getting rather battered in the process.

"Child, shut up," Hiei retorted as they saw Kugatsu sink long, venomous fangs into the fox's arm.

"Well that's the end of that, you two lose a friend and I get a bride shortly enough," came Temi's voice as he hugged Alex's head, little hearts popping up all over the place.

"Tell me, will I kill you again here, or in the ring?" Hiei snapped pointing the tip of his blade at his cousin's throat.

**Ring**

Kurama coughed feeling the poison spreading through his system. His vision blurred slightly as the blood poured down his arm. The fight would end soon no matter who came out victorious.

Kugatsu shot himself out of the ground at the nearly paralyzed fox and found himself unable to strike, the fox gracefully dodged despite the painful wound he'd inflicted. He heard the fox chuckle.

"What did you do?" Kugatsu managed as he landed on his injured arm, still unable to move.

"Perhaps you're familiar with the Death Plant I use?" he questioned as Kugatsu felt the roots growing inside of him before everyone turned black one final time.

"Kurama is the winner! Can we get a medic out there before he drops please?" Koto asked.

**Medical Unit**

"How are you feeling?" Yusuke asked sitting backwards in a chair.

Kurama sat up and held his head, "Good, considering today's events."

"You owe me five bucks Yusuke, I told you he'd live," Sapphire scoffed holding her hand out.

"Don't believe her! I knew you'd live!" Yusuke put his hands up in his defense, "The important thing is that you're alright and that Sapphire won't get my money."

"So you_ did _bet?" Singe asked entering the room with Kayori, Allyson, Alex, Hiei and Kuwabara.

"I didn't bet!" he fumed.

"Then why are you passing her money?" Alex inquired.

"Different bet!" he yelled.

"How long was I out?" Kurama questioned the ice hanyou.

"Only a few hours, you got healers right after Kugatsu died," Sapphire replied, "All the fights are over now though, you know until tomorrow at least."

"So one down, three to go right?" Yusuke asked leaning against a wall, a sudden seriousness to his voice.

"Two down, Ryote died a little while ago from the injuries he sustained while battling Kugatsu," Alex informed.

"So we just have to take out Temi and Chris? No big deal," Yusuke stated arrogantly.

"Don't be a fool; we need Temi alive to tell us how to close the gates," Hiei snapped.

"Damn, after that can we kill him?" Alex asked glancing at the demon.

"It depends on who gets to him first," Hiei smirked.

"You two are kinda creeping me out, can you get a room or something?" Kuwabara asked uncomfortably.

"Well if you guys insist," Alex shrugged, grabbed the other Jaganshi by the hand and the two left.

Sapphire quickly ran into the hall, "You guys are sick!"

"Sapphire look needles!" Alex called pointing at a nurse with a syringe.

"Ah!" she quickly dove into the fox's room.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah, I suck, but I think the battle turned out alright.

Alex: Please review or she won't update.

Psychic: Later!


	21. Kayori's Fight

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay an update!

Hiei: What part of that deserves a 'yay'?

Psychic: For the readers?

Hiei: No.

Psychic: Oh shut up. I'm really sorry I haven't updated lots of my stuff, I updated Tokyo Knights but it doesn't seem to have been noticed so I'm updating this and the such, but I'm skipping a lot of the fights to wrap the tourney up. And I didn't want to bore everyone with endless fights so I'm gonna just do the main most ones that involve the heroes and the villains; though not necessarily against each other yet… Ahem, I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Ahem, last time Kurama fought against and beat Kugatsu! Go fox boy! And we learned that now only Chris and Temi remain of the four original bad guys.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 21 Kayori's Fight**

"Alright! After several weeks and over a thousand fights; this tournament is coming to and end with just a few days before the semi-finals!" Koto cheered over the microphone, "So let's continue this gore fest!"

"Man this sucks! I thought more of us would be left!" Yusuke fumed standing with his friends. Allyson had lost early in the tournament to Touya who had been beaten shortly after by Sapphire.

"We know Yusuke; it isn't our fault though so stop bitching about it, we've done the best we could ok?" Alex remarked darkly. She, Sapphire, Kayori, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Sondai were some of the only ones left for their side; and soon Sondai would fight Kayori making them lose another ally.

"Relax we'll do fine," Sapphire sighed.

"You only say that cause your fights over," Alex stated, "We still have Chris and the variously 'T' name fire demons to deal with."

"Damnit Kuwabara why'd you have to lose so early!" Yusuke turned a finger to his friend.

"What did I do! I lost last round so shut up!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"Which is surprising considering how weak you are," Hiei retorted.

"Please, we can't be fighting against each other," Kurama stood up to break them up before anyone got hurt.

"He's right and no use crying over spilled milk," Allyson sighed as Kayori and Sondai were called to the ring.

**The Ring**

The arena was nothing more than a flat, rocky battlefield where neither human nor hanyou held the advantage.

"Begin!" Koto declared.

Sondai instantly charge at the girl jabbing her in the gut. In retaliation Kayori pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into his arm. He jumped away pulling the blade out.

"And first blood has been spilled but will it keep this boy down?" Koto announced as Kayori took her distance holding iron throwing daggers between her fingers. She threw them expertly but the projectiles were blocked with his spirit power.

She yelled at him for the move and threw a rock at him when he lowered the shield.

"And in a spout of anger Kayori hits the human! With this kind of blind luck she may have a chance at winning!" Koto cheered.

"What do you mean _may _have!" Kayori fumed at the floating eye-camera and then threw a rock at that instead of her opponent making the picture on the large stadium screen black out.

"Nice Kay," Yusuke sweat dropped as a technical difficulties sign appeared on the screen.

"Oh yes, what _will_ happen? _Will _our little light-hanyou conquer or _will _Sondai beat her?" Sapphire asked epically.

"Wrong emphasis man," Alex said popping up behind the hanyou as the picture fizzled on for less then a moment before dying on them all once more. They sweat dropped.

After a few more minutes of technical work and the such the screen flashed back to life to show both combatant; Sondai was bleeding out of his arms while Kayori looked like she needed the medical bay and Koto took the ten count.

"How dare you beat up our Kay-chan!" Alex, Sapphire and Allyson all screamed at the boy after they'd made sure their friend was alright.

"Now give us the glasses!" Sapphire demanded and stole his shades only to put them on and gain a childlike happiness.

"You still aren't getting off for hurting Kayori," Alex growled to the human.

"What did I do?" Allyson questioned.

"I saw you 'accidentally' trip her this morning," Alex explained as two nurses carried Jin into the room on a gurney and placed the injured wind demon on a sick bed.

"A monster he is!" he declared and pointed at Alex, "That mate'a yours is a monster!"

"And just what the hell did I do?" Hiei growled.

"Not you the crazy tall one!" he declared causing the others in the room to stare at Alex who slunk towards Hiei.

"One mate alright, marked three times but _one _mate got it?" She asked with a twitch and everyone went back to Jin's ranting.

"So you fought Temi?" Yusuke asked.

"Aye; I'm lucky to still be in one piece!" Jin exclaimed.

"Yep," Yusuke nodded, "You just worry about getting' some rest, and the rest of us will handle things in the ring." He gave the thumbs up before they exited the medical bay.

"And how are we to do that exactly?" Alex questioned as the group walked down the hall.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Our numbers our dropping," Kurama explained, "We lost Jin and Kayori today leaving just Alex, Hiei, Sapphire, myself, you, Sondai, Shishi, Singe, Aaron and myself. Not to mention Sondai fights Shishi tomorrow meaning we'll lose another fighter."

"…This sucks," Yusuke growled.

"Another thing is that we're starting to fight each other more and more so chances are only about three or fours us will get to fight Temi or Chris and we'll probably be recovering when we get in the ring with one of them," Alex added.

"Stop trying to bring us down!" Yusuke finally yelled at the two.

"Just the truth," Alex shrugged, "We need to be prepared."

"She is right, for once," Hiei remarked.

"Why is it whenever Alex is right you say 'for once'?" Sapphire asked bumping into a wall; breaking Sondai's glasses and knocking herself out.

"Better get her to her room," Alex sighed dragging her unconscious friend down the hall.

"Her room?" Yusuke asked in mild confusion from several cases Jagan subjected memory loss.

"Er I meant our room yes our room!" she clapped her hands together letting her friend fall and Kurama bit his thumb to stop chuckling. (Alex: Stupid perceptive fox…)

"Girls sharing a room that's hot," said the perverse boy from several chapters ago as he peeked around the hallway.

"Kurama take the corpse I must kill him," Alex drew her blade and ran down the hall, a moment later there were mangled screams.

The group ran down the hall.

"Wait we forgot Sapphire!" Yusuke cried as he and the fox ran back to collect her before running after the Jaganshi's.

"I didn't do I swear and even if I had, you guys can't prove it!" Alex said as the two came around the corner to see the human boy with a large bloody lump on the head with Temi standing to the side of the hall.

"You were alone fore five seconds with Temi?" Yusuke questioned letting go of Sapphire's shoulders to point at her accusingly, "Slut!"

"What the hell did I do!?" She yelled.

"We've seen how fast he moves," Yusuke remarked.

"About a tenth as fast as Hiei?" she raised a brow and covered her mouth when the teen and welted human started cracking up.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She strangled Yusuke as Temi hit the bloodied boy into the floor.

"But it was funny," Sapphire laughed from the floor.

"Aren't you unconscious?" Alex hissed still gripping Yusuke's throat. The hanyou's head lay back on the ground and closed her eyes.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that didn't turn out quite like I had hoped but I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm gonna try and write the rest of the story faster so please bare with me. And of course, please review.

Alex: And just try and guess who fights who later. (Evil laughter)

Psychic: …


	22. Thin out their numbers

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay I'm updating. I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time… (Complete silence) Um… Oh! Kay-chan fought Sondai and he was later attacked by her friends when he beat her. They also mulled over possibilities of the upcoming battles.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 22 Thin Out There Numbers!**

"Ok who do we have left?" Yusuke asked Alex and Kurama from the top stands.

"As of now," Alex said and paused to think, "You, me, Kurama, Sapphire, Hiei, Gem," She twitched and made a strangling motion, "And my siblings."

"What happened to Rinku and Suzuka?" He questioned.

"Beat by the fire demons," Alex said.

"Ok what about Sondai? He hasn't even fought yet today," Yusuke said thinking the girl was trying to toy with him yet again.

"He has to fight Temi in less than an hour, and not to sound condescending but he isn't gonna beat him," she sighed.

"Yeah probably," Yusuke then agreed plopping down next to them, "So who's left on their side?"

"Temi, Chris, Teki, and Tami, speaking of which shouldn't you get to your match Alex?" Kurama asked seeing the match up was Tami versus their little fire demon. Her eyes widened and she ran for the stadium.

"Who do you think'll win?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not a clue," Sapphire said.

"Well if she loses that means we'll all be counting on you and if that happens; you'd better pray you don't lose," Hiei said calmly with a certain murderous look to his eyes. Sapphire laughed nervously and hugged to Kurama.

"Ok who do you think'll win Jagan-boy?" Yusuke asked.

"…" he didn't reply.

"Ha!_ You_ have no faith in your mate! I'm telling her that!" Kayori declared and got the same threatening look Sapphire had gotten. "Hehehe…Or not."

"Alright you demon fans you! This tournament is finally wrapping up with the semi-finals just a few rounds away!" Koto cheered, "And what better to start today's battles than with the human shield and the demonic master of this event! Sondai versus Temi!"

The two fighters stood in the area before attacking one another.

"Our other big fights will be the ones taking place in arena 25, 36 and 42," Koto announced and looked at her watch, "Which will be starting right now!" The crowd cheered loudly watching the fight.

"Yusuke, aren't you fighting in area 36?" Kurama asked turning to the youth.

"Yeah but that's…" he paused and ran off so as not to be disqualified.

"Idiot," Sapphire sighed as Koto announced more of the matches.

"In area 25 two fire demons that we wouldn't think make it for more than a few rounds-" Koto started.

"Hey! We can here you!" both Singe and Aaron screamed before they faced off.

"Adora and Aaron!" she ignored both of them who started twitching with veins on their heads that pulsated even after their fight started.

"Next we have our Spirit Detective fighting the son of a king, Yusuke Urameshi versus Shura!" Koto said and Yusuke looked less than thrilled about fighting the bratty kid.

"And last of our more impressive line up, fire heir against fir heir, who will win this fight for Hiei's heart!" Koto read off a request card, "Alex versus Tami!"

"Who'll be what?" Alex twitched as the 'less impressive' fights.

"You heard her; the fire demon will be mine!" Tami declared gripping a metal pole as her weapon.

"When was this decided!?" the blonde fumed angrily.

"It wasn't," the girl shot back with a haughty attitude, "But he will be mine."

"You're cousins!" Alex declared loudly, "You aren't Poe! Don't bang your damn cousin!"

"Who's Poe?" She asked tilting her head.

"He's a dead human author that I hope suffered a painful death," she retorted readying her blade.

"Ah you're hateful, perfect for Temi, Hiei's mine," She stated victoriously.

"The hell with you!" she tackled the girl, strangling her and smashing her head on the ground, steam coming off her head.

"That's hardly nice," Teki said to her husband

"Well she had it coming," Taki said from the hospital bed having lost miserably to his son in the last set of matches and only suffered two broken arms and legs, along with a few fractured ribs.

"Don't take sides with our in-law!" Teki smacked him with her fan.

"But I like her better," Taki stated unable to hold the bump on his head.

"Uncle Taki!" Chris cried hugging the man before gallons pf water shot from his eyes, drenching the two.

"And he's friends with our son?" Teki twitched shaking the tears off her fan. They turned back to the fights. It seemed that their 'precious' son had already beaten Sondai within an inch of his life, very much in the same fashion as he had his papa.

"Can we get a medic out there please?" Koto called seeing how little the human boy was able to breathe.

"Well that was kinda harsh," Kayori stated from the stands.

"Kinda?" Sapphire asked watching the medics carrying Sondai away as Temi was declared the winner.

"Let's check in on the other fights shall we?" Koto asked the crowd who cheered at the thought.

There was a large explosion from one of the fights and thus was decided which fight Koto check on first. It turned out to be Singe and Aaron's, which was at a stalemate, both demons severely charred all over their bodies. They charged again at one another showing that the fight wouldn't be over soon.

"Alright, let's check in on everyone's favorite Spirit Detective," she stated and the camera showed a very amused Yusuke holding Shura back with one hand while the child tried running at him and didn't seem to notice that it wasn't working. The teen grinned stupidly.

"Ok that one won't be ending anytime soon either," Koto sweat dropped at the idiot human as the screen turned this time to Alex's fight who was chasing Temi's little sis around with the steel pole, slamming it into the ground every time she got near enough to.

"Oh and it looks like this one might actually be wrapping up!" Koto cheered finally getting to see some action.

Alex finally managed to hit the girls skull, embedding the rod in a bit.

"She's getting a talking to when this is over," Teki stated with a twitch, fanning herself from the medical bay.

"Now honey, Tami did have it coming after all," Taki stated and was against bashed in the head by his 'loving' wife.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: You all happy? I updated, without much fighting I may add. That may make the other fights look better, I hope. I'm trying here! Please bear with me! And now I'm gonna help KamiKaji on her fic, yay for her story! And yes that was again my way of 'subtly' telling you to read her fic.

Kami: Thank you!!! (Hugs to her)

Hiei: You're all idiots, review or else she won't update again, and it's nearly over.


	23. Semi Semi Finals

Psychicfiredemoness: Ha, haha, hahaha! The tournament is almost over! Finally!

Alex: Glad you're happy…

Psychic: I know, and I finished all my homework! HAHAHA!!!

Alex: Moron…Since she is going all…crazy and hyper and stuff, psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Quick Review**

Okie dokie then everyone, last time there were many a fights fought…wow that was just bad English right there…anyways! A few, less eventful fights occurred too, including the one were Alex fought and beat Temi's mother and the one were Temi beat the living crap out of Singe, but that's just side notes, on with the fic!

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 23 The Semi, Semi-Finals**

"Alright you blood thirsty fans! Only four fights today, one of which will influence the outcome of who ends up our new ruler!" Koto called cheerily.

"Is she saying that only Temi has a chance?" Alex twitched as she and Sapphire walked down the stands together to get to their matches; Yusuke and Kurama having already left.

"Yeah pretty much," Sapphire stated, "But look at the bright side!"

"What bright side?" The blonde twitched.

"Hiei's fighting Gem," She grinned and Alex gained such a dark smirk Hiei probably would have been proud, "That's kinda scary there Alex…" The hanyou laughed nervously as they reached the fork.

"Well good luck in your fight," Alex stated and ran off anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah you too," Sapphire muttered running off to her fight, less than happy about fighting the fox.

"Alright everyone! Only three more days before this gore fest wraps up and do we have some fights for you!" Koto cheered as the combatants stepped into their designated arenas. "First off in a comeback against her mother-in-law-"

"She's not my in-law!" Alex screamed angrily from her spot across from Yusuke.

"Hehehe…" Koto laughed nervously having seen the girl's powers, "Alex versus Yusuke! Begin!"

The Jaganshi instantly charged in at the human.

"In the next ring we have Hiei versus Gem!" Koto cheered wanting to see the spilling of human blood; Hiei looked rather anxious to start the round as well, his hand already on his katana, "Begin!"

Instead of defeating her quickly he seemed to want to drag it out and torture her a bit, easily dodging her first attack.

"This one is promising to be interesting if nothing else, master of ice against a master of plants: Sapphire versus Kurama! Begin!" Koto cried ecstatically.

Sapphire ran at him brandishing her Kodachi as he summoned his famed rose whip.

"And now ladies and gentlemen an event that comes along every once in a lifetime or so, a truly great battle-"

"What the hell are we, chop liver?" Yusuke asked punching at and missing Alex who slammed her heel into his skull.

"Yeah probably," She smirked avoiding another blow.

"-Please get ready for the fourth and final match of the day, Temi versus Chris!" there was a deafening cheer from the crowd as the two started their fight, Chris quickly summoning lighting into his weapon.

"So…" Sondai said from his medical bed as he watched the screen along with Kayori, Allyson, Jin and Touya, "We're screwed aren't we?"

"Yeah pretty much," Allyson agreed casually as Sapphire's Kodachi blocked the rose whip swing by her opponent; the blade of the weapon flew off behind her.

"You…broke my Kodachi…" Sapphire said sadly, almost like she was traumatized that her weapon had died and failed to notice the punch coming at her which promptly dazed her and caused her to lose the match.

"Victory goes to Kurama in a stunning blow to Sapphire!" Koto cheered happily, "Let's check on our other fighters shall we?"

The fights turned to Hiei who had stopped playing with Gem after a blast had hit his left arm; she was much worse for wear however with several large gashes covering her body. The demon charged shoving his blade into her gut and twisted it slightly before pulling it back out and kicking her in the gut. She flew backward into a ridge and failed to get back up.

"Winner is Hiei!" Koto cried.

The fight this time went to Temi who was easily dodging Chris's attacks with his scepter. The fire demon took the time to laugh at his clumsy friend when he tripped but Chris took the opportunity to slam his weapon into his friend's ribs and sent the wave of built up static electricity into the fire demon's chest. After the energy was expended Temi, whose hair now stuck out in a frizzy manner, coughed out a puff of smoke, sending the lightning demon into fits of laughter.

This however only aggravated the angry man and caused him to punch the brunet several dozen times in under ten seconds sending him flying in the air and into a puffy gray cloud.

"Oh! And an awesome display of power shown by Chris only to have his friend and leader punch him sky high. Just where has this clumsy lightning demon gone and will he ever come back down?" Koto questioned watching the fight, "Yes! There's something flying back towards the arena!"

Chris was speeding down through the air at Temi, his scepter alight with electricity, though this time it seemed to be holding quite a bit more power. He hit the ground near Temi and the area exploded in a flash of white light as a large crater was formed from the force of the blast as static crackled in the air.

The dust started to clear some time later to show the fire demon panting and leaning against a barely standing tree for support; dozens of small cuts and larger wounds covered his tattered body as the dust still hovered above the giant crater. He walked towards it as the dust settled and showed the unconscious lightning demon.

"Spectacular!" Koto shrieked in joy, "In his futile attempt to defeat Temi, Chris had knocked himself out! Now only one question remains; who will this master of fire battle next, his wayward fiancé or the Spirit Detective?"

The screen again turned, this time to Alex and Yusuke. (Obviously…) The two were charging at one another and delivered heavy blows to each others faces; Yusuke with his fist and Alex with her foot. The force threw both of them back hard and they landed on their feet only for the blonde to charge again.

The human had restrained himself however and pointed his right index finger at her; the tip began to glow brightly.

"Spirit Gun!" He yelled shooting the large blast at her. It looked like she jumped into the blast as she turned of her heel violently.

There was a giant explosion as two great powers met and when the smoke, dust and following debris cleared the Jaganshi stood their with her third eye showing and black fire surrounding the arm she'd used to block the Spirit Gun. She charged again.

"Crap! Alex put your arm out first!" Yusuke screamed running from her in fear of being obliterated.

"Take it like a man if you're so tough Yusuke!" she fumed chasing him still, not heeding his words as she slowly gained on him, a vein pulsing on her head.

"And what was an interesting battle had become embarrassing to watch," Sondai stated turning the channel to what seemed to be a demon shopping network.

"Turn back turn back!" Kayori screamed diving onto his broken leg to grab the remote and flip though the channels only to go the wrong was and hit several more buttons causing the TV to fizzle out. "No!" She shrieked and hit the television set in anger.

"Nice one Kay-chan," Sondai mocked grabbing another remote and flipping to the correct channel where Alex had delivered what seemed to be fierce kick to Yusuke's skull causing him to collide into several trees and not get back up until twelve counts.

"That's it for today folks! Please come tomorrow to see the Semi-Finals! Alex versus Temi and Hiei versus Kurama!" Koto shouted.

"Wait, Alex versus who?" the blonde twitched suddenly rethinking her victory against Yusuke.

**Later; Medical place…thingy…**

"Hey! I want a rematch!" Yusuke screamed at Alex.

"Now, now Yusuke no reason to be a sore loser," Kayori chided happily, "But what are we gonna do about her?" She pointed to the still traumatized Sapphire who stared at the wooden shards of her Kodachi.

Kurama soon entered with something behind his back. He walked up to Sapphire and presented her with the two halves of a steel Kodachi. She looked up and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Fox-Face! But where did you get it?" She questioned still hanging off him.

He then found a spot on the ground very interesting.

"Stealing, how Kurama shows his love," Alex remarked still twitching that she was fighting Temi the next day, and if she won, Hiei or Kurama and she kinda really prayed to whatever god there was that she wouldn't have to fight her mate. Cause that would just bring up complications in the bed if she beat him and all-

'You aren't going to beat me child,' Hiei stated darkly in her mind.

'Ehehe…whoever said I was thinking I would beat you?' she replied timidly.

"Hn," He grunted from his place on the wall.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well at least I cranked something out considering I just did most of my evil History project…Well I hope you guys all enjoyed it. And I learned something HORRIBLE!

Alex: She learned that this fic was shorter than its pre…story….thing ones by about ten thousand words and now she is scarred, scarred for life!

Psychic: I'm not scarred for life…

Alex: Then how about for a month?

Psychic: …no

Alex: Ah come one! Be scarred for life!

Psychic: Yeah well you'll have to get Sapph, Kay or one of my other close friends for that.

Alex: But I'm your close-

Psychic: No, no you're not.

Yusuke: Alright please review.

Psychic: I don't need your help Yusuke!

Yusuke: You weren't gonna say it otherwise!

Psychic: I would too have! I own nothing! Ha there I said it!

Alex: Wrong thing…

Psychic: (Attacks her) Please review.


	24. Semi Finals

Psychicfiredemoness: Yes I'm updating this, but beware I am pissed off damnit!

Alex: She doesn't get any love for Black Dragons and that's her only liked story.

Psychic: Yes, so I want reviews on that. (Cries and rolls on floor)

Alex: Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Chapter 24 Semi-Final's**

"So…ya nervous Jagan-girl?" Yusuke asked the girl for about the hundredth time as they sat in the lobby of the hotel.

"Stop asking me that Yusuke!" she fumed ripping a napkin she'd been twisting in her hands for the last hour.

"Calm down your fights in like, an hour," Sapphire said looking at a clock. They all seemed so calm now that they didn't have to fight in the tournament anymore. But they still should have been nervous; the whole 'turning the world normal again' rode on Alex's shoulders.

"Aren't you all awfully calm?" came the voice of the tall fire demon as he strode proudly into the room, "Are you really that confident in Alex's abilities?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked lazily.

"If she loses against me I won't tell you how to set the world back," he said almost dryly, possibly at the fact they didn't realize this, "Remember? If the girls lose I don't tell?"

There was a long silence before, "WHAT!" Now they remembered.

"Idiots," Hiei mumbled.

"Alex! You _have _to win damnit!" Yusuke shook the small girl and was punched by her wayward fiancé.

"I might thank you if I didn't hate you so much," she stated and was promptly hugged.

"Oh but after this fight you're mine dearest!" he said happily.

"Assuming you can beat her," Hiei growled ripping his mate away from his cousin and pulling her to himself.

"What am I a rag doll?" she grunted not minding being held too much by this demon.

"Hn," Hiei replied not letting Temi get too near her again.

"Oh don't worry dear cousin, I will, not too badly of course, I'd hate to injure her too gravely," he stated before striding away.

"Asshole!" Sapphire called after him.

"But seriously Alex, you have to beat him!" Yusuke grabbed the girl once more and began shaking her shoulders again; he was hit by Hiei this time.

"She'll be fine," he grunted setting her down and walked towards the stadium as a warning for the fighters was broadcast. She ran towards the stadium as not to be late.

"You really think he has any faith in her to win?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nope!" Sapphire declared almost brightly. The group sighed wondering if their little Jagan-girl could take a stand against Temi, let alone beat him.

**Stadium**

"Welcome everyone to a day that promises to indeed be interesting, the Semi-Finals have finally arrived!" Koto screamed happily, "Our first fight is sure to be something; as we all know the creator of this tournament was originally to be married to the girl he is now fighting. Isn't this exciting!"

"No!" Yusuke screamed from the stands as his group watched the fights, "Man this sucks! They could've at least held your guys' fight first so we wouldn't have to wait to see how this turns out!"

"Yes but then you'd have been waiting even longer Yusuke," Kurama explained. The boy merely grunted in response as the fight began.

Temi immediately charged at the girl, both swords drawn while she only had her one to both attack and defend with. He made to stab at her and she didn't bother to dodge; he stopped the attack and she sliced at his torso, cutting into his chest as he jumped back.

"Oh! What's this, just when he had the perfect chance to cause some serious damage Temi backs off giving Alex a clear advantage!" Koto cried in shock.

"What's the matter afraid to cause harm?" Alex snapped at him as she got into a stance.

He growled angrily because she'd so easily realized this, "You'll soon see that isn't the case at all, dear." He added to aggravate her further. She shot a spurt of flame his way which he easily dodged and charged her again, punching her hard in the gut and sending her into a cliff face which nearly exploded from the impact.

"Oh that's gotta hurt folks, it seems Temi's given up the chivalry for good old fashioned violence!" Koto sounded giddy.

"Oh crap," Kayori said in worry.

"Tell me when it's over," Singe groaned uneasily.

"Come on Jagan-girl kick his ass or Hiei won't love you anymore!" Sapphire called to the screen.

"Don't announce that to the whole world hanyou," Hiei snarled quietly.

"What? That you loves her so much?" Sapphire grinned slyly.

"Sapphire I don't think you should-" Kurama warned a bit too late as Hiei punched her face into the seats in front of them, "Was that completely necessary Hiei?"

"Hn," he said turning back to the fight as a large burst of flame shot into the air over the arena.

Alex had just managed to hit Temi with it, causing him to discard his smoldering trench coat. She took the opportunity to strike and kick him in the gut several times, launching him several feet away but he managed to keep from falling. She growled and charged, fist flaming and she punched him only a few times before he could grab her and throw her into some trees.

She rose from the debris at the third count and just barely avoided being punched by the taller demon. She rolled out of the way and threw her blade, striking him and it slid through his gut and out his back. He pulled it out, clearly in pain and threw it away as she took another stance. He disappeared from sight suddenly.

She remembered his speed, "Ah-" She was kicked from behind and felt her back fracture in several places as she twisted and landed on her feet. She saw him charging again and channeled energy to her fist as she ran at him. When she drew near enough she punched with all her might into his gut as he seemed to do, only her being much small he hit her face.

They both flew backward and crashed down to the ground leaving large craters. They both stood up, teetering dangerously. Temi fell first, losing to the ten count and as relief flooded her, she too fell forward.

"Holy crap she won!" Yusuke declared in pure shock as both Hiei and Kurama left for their fight while Alex and Temi were being whisked away by the medics.

"Go Kurama!" Declared Sapphire before they had even reached the ring.

"The fight hasn't started yet Sapph," Kayori said with a sigh.

"Alright everyone, this fight maybe just as interesting as the last if not more so. As we all know these two are on Spirit World's Most Wanted despite their working for the Prince of the place," Koto said, "Begin!"

It didn't take long for the two to attack one another. Hiei rapidly dodging the strokes of Kurama's rose whip while the fox seemed more on the defensive than anything else despite the lack of blows being issued to him.

The whip collided with the ground missing the demon and he was hit in the jaw by a bandaged fist throwing him through the air to land in a tree. Vines whipped out from it at Hiei who dodged and caught several aflame and in turn caught more vines and eventually the branches causing Kurama to abandon his cover and was bombarded with punches and due to his earlier fight against Sapphire he wasn't in the greatest shape to defend against the blows and was easily dropped. (No I am not implying he's weak, I'm just saying he lost some chutzpah after fighting the ice hanyou.)

"Winner Hiei!" Koto declared.

**Medical place…thingy…**

Alex shot up after just being admitted to a bed. "I feel a great disturbance in the force," she said looking around and saw the TV Sondai had on in the next bed; Hiei had won his fight meaning she'd fight him. She promptly fainted.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yes, yes I know, short, and yes, yes I know, my fight scenes suck but please deal with it, and-

Alex: Read and review Black Dragons.

Psychic: Yes that would be delightfully nice. So please review, later.


	25. Finals Are Short Lived

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay a new chapter…

Hiei: Wake up!

Psychic: Ah! I'm awake….

Alex: Oi…PSYCHIC WAKE UP!

Psychic: I'm awake damnit! I own nothing!

**Quick Review**

Last time Alex fought Temi, and lost. Wait, what? She didn't lose? Oh my god it's a miracle! Ahem, and Hiei beat Kurama so now the two angry lovers are going to duke it out in front of thousand and thousands of demons for the ownership of Demon World! Joy!

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 25 Finals**

"Alex! Alex, wake the hell up!" Sapphire cried shaking her friend in the hospital bed.

"What?" Alex sat up tiredly and looked at her friend, "Did I win?"

"Yep," the light hanyou beside the ice one grinned.

"Sweet, but I had the most horrible dream," Alex sighed.

"Really, what?" the two asked.

"Well, Hiei beat Kurama and I have to fight him tomorrow," she said.

"Uh…that was yesterday you fight him in an hour," Kayori said and the girl promptly fainted…again.

"ALEX! Wake up damnit!" Sapphire yelled now.

"Oh…Sapphire, Kayori, I had the worst dream," she said.

"You're fighting Hiei in ten minutes!" Sapphire fumed.

Alex fainted again.

"Damnit!" the ice hanyou screamed.

Alex woke again and found herself standing, "The hell?" She looked around.

"Begin!" cried Koto and the girl was launched into a tree before passing out.

**Medical Room**

"Well, you lost, but you fought well," Yusuke stated, "You know, until you fought Hiei that is."

"Shut up Yusuke," the demon grunted from the hospital bed. He'd opted to lay in it with his mate and hold her.

"Seriously, and when the hell are you gonna get this thing off me!?" Alex snapped nodding to Hiei who had his arms around her destroying any and all escape plans she may or may not have had.

"Shut up Alex," the demon remarked and there was a silence.

"Oh my god Hiei said my name!" the blonde shrieked, "That's like, the first time he's ever said it!"

"You're right!" Sapphire agreed in shock.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Temi had entered the room with his father, mother and two other people; a man with short black hair and a woman with long flaming red.

"Hiei said Alex's name!" Kayori cried and pointed at the two.

"Right…well a bet is a bet," Temi stated, "I'll tell yo how to save your precious Human World."

"Okay, but who are they?" Yusuke pointed to the two people.

"Ah yes, let me introduce Alex's parents," Taki said briskly.

"I have real parents?" the Jaganshi asked.

"Yes," Singe suddenly popped up.

"Alex dear, come on, get your head out of your ass and marry Temi and bring peace," her mother stated,

"I don't want to marry Temi!" she hissed.

"You'll do as you're told young lady," her father said and they sweat dropped.

"Otherwise there will never be peace," her mother added.

"Hm..." she turned to her mate, "Can't I just marry Hiei because he's Temi's cousin?"

The four parents huddled together and separated a moment later.

"It's been decided," her mother declared.

"What has been decided?" Hiei questioned gripping the injured girl more tightly.

"You two are to be married!" all four declared.

"…Oh hell," Sapphire said as the two were rushed out of the room.

**Cheap Demon Chapel**

"Oh hell," Alex said still bandaged and had been crammed by both her sister and mother into a black wedding dress.

"See that's what I said!" Sapphire yelled from one of the pews.

"Can't breathe…" the Jaganshi stated and Singe walked over dressed as the bride's maid and ripped a ribbon away, twirling her little sis around several times. The blonde fell over after a moment and a very pissed fire demon clad in a tux was dragged out by Kurama, Yusuke, Aaron, Tyson, Sondai and Kuwabara.

"It took all of you to get him?" Alex asked standing back up and leaned on the alter in her daze.

"Not our fault he's against this," Yusuke said.

"You don't want to get married?" Alex asked and it looked like her whole world once again fell apart.

"Not that, I just don't want to be in this damn suit," he growled trying to loosen the tux.

"Oh," she said, "It'll be over soon so stop fidgeting."

"Hn," he grunted as a green skinned, lumpy demon walked behind the alter with a demon bible and started the ceremony.

"Do you?" he said to the blonde after about three minutes.

"Yes," Alex sighed.

"You?" he asked Hiei.

"Hn," he replied.

"…Well?" the green demon pressed.

"Yes," he grunted still tugging at the tux.

"You're married, enjoy ruling Demon world," he said and walked away.

"So cute," Sapphire snickered and Alex threw the flowers Singe held at her knocking her backwards over the pew.

"Oh look she caught it, marry them too," she remarked coldly.

"Ah, our daughter is married now," Alex's mother sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, "And to the ruler of the Makai."

Both parents shot dirty looks at Temi who glared back.

"Now for the honeymoon!" Singe declared happily, "You be sure to send lots of picture now little sis."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked and before she could be answered the newly weds were shoved into a wooden crate and several stamps were plastered on.

"Have fun!" Singe called.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well I know that took a long time but I hope you enjoyed, the fics almost up now too. Well, please review.


	26. Striking A Deal

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi everyone!

Alex: Meh.

Psychic: You ok?

Alex: Meh.

Psychic: Right, well on with the story. I own nothing. And for a certain line in this chapter, I don't own Scrubs.

**Quick Review**

Last chapter the two Jaganshi's got married and what a short ceremony that was before they were shoved into a crate and forced to go on their honeymoon. What may have happened I wonder?

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 26 Striking A Deal**

Seeing as the tournament ended with Hiei as victor most of Demon World remained quiet, Human World on the other hand…

"Where the hell are they!?" Yusuke fumed, "It's been like a month and they're still on their damn honeymoon!"

"These things take time Yusuke," Singe stated from the floor, she was prodding a spot on the floor.

"How much time!?" he fumed, "I'm getting sick of waiting!"

"You must learn patience," Sapphire stated in a Jedi robe.

He twitched staring at her.

"Where did you get that?" Kurama asked her.

She shrugged.

"Hello!" they all heard the yell.

"Alex's back!" Sapphire exclaimed and ran to an open window. She saw both demons standing there with some luggage.

"Sapphire!" Alex cried happily and turned to Hiei who sighed.

Alex ran into the building and Sapphire disappeared.

"Alex?" Sapphire popped out of the door.

"Sapph!" Alex yelled from Sapphire's previous window.

"Hn, maybe she'll love me like that one day," Hiei muttered approaching the temple with the bags. He entered to find the small girl had been tackled by her sister, the two hanyou's and the human. "If you people wish to live for another minute I suggest you get off of my mate," he snapped and they got off the demon who was quite a bit more round.

"Oh my god you got knocked up!" Singe yelled pointing at her sister's stomach.

Alex reached under her shirt and pulled out a box.

"Why did that look round?" asked a voice and she looked to see Temi.

"Ah! Why is that here!?" she yelped dropping the box and hiding behind her sister.

"He's been here since you two left because we need to know how to save the world!" Yusuke fumed.

"Oh?" She asked peeking out from behind the demon, "Why's Yusuke so pissed then?"

"Because I'm sick of waiting for you two to get back to save the world because I'm sick of looking at the red sky!" he raged.

"Ok time for a time out Yusuke," Sapphire dragged the boy out of the room by the ear.

"I think it's his special time of the month," Singe whispered to Alex who started laughing, "It being a human thing and all."

"Yes well, can we get to the business at hand?" Kurama questioned as Sapphire walked back into the room, dusting her hands off.

"Ah yes, saving the Human World," Temi stated. He grabbed something out of his coat pocket and threw it to Alex; it was a folded piece of paper, "Goodbye." He walked out of the room and onto the porch.

The Jaganshi blinked and unfolded the paper. It was just a normal piece of printer paper and read 'I lost the pages' in large black writing.

"That ass!" Alex shouted and ran after the other fire demon. Hiei lifted his arm and she clothes lined herself, falling onto her back. The demon proceeded to leave the temple after his cousin.

"Ok that hurt," Alex stated gripping her now throbbing throat.

"Tell me," Singe stated, "was he that rough in be-"

"Not another word!" Alex shouted jumping off the floor.

"Oh, so he was?" her sister grinned slyly, "Oh, then I'm glad I didn't bed him, I'd hate to be all black and blue."

Alex dove at the taller demon and strangled her.

"Oh! Mood swings!" Sapphire joined in the mocking.

"They aren't mood swings!" Alex declared still trying to kill her sister.

"And now the denial," Kayori chimed in.

Alex twitched, glared and left the room after realizing strangulation didn't deter her sister's stupid grinning.

**Several minutes and threats later**

As of now the spirit detectives and the two somewhat former enemies sat in the living room.

"So, you tore the pages from the book that contained how to save the Human World- and you lost it, that about right?" Yusuke asked having finally returned after wherever Sapphire had dragged and by the look of things, beaten him.

"Yes," Temi stated none too concerned about it.

"Then how do you expect us to save what's left of humanity?" Alex questioned.

"Not my problem," he said.

Alex lunged at him and started shaking his collar. "You bastard you told us that you'd tell us how to fix Human World if one of us won the tournament!" She screamed still in a foul mood after her sister and friends had mocked her.

"No I said if the girls lose that you'd come with us," Temi corrected, "And you all did." He smirked and Alex grew silent before flying back and hiding behind the new ruler of Makai.

"Hey wait- You said if you lose you'd never bother again and you guys lost too!" Sapphire stated.

"Doesn't that put us at a stalemate then?" Kuwabara questioned.

"But they lost first!" Kayori brought up.

"So what does that mean for us?" Alex asked still behind her mate.

"That they leave alone and we don't save Human World?" Yusuke concluded guessing. He waited a moment before that sunk in fully, "Wait that sucks!"

"Great so there's a giant loophole we can't figure out," Allyson sighed.

"Well, I could always take Alex and then tell you how to fix the world," Temi said sounding thoughtful.

"No!" they all yelled at once.

"Told you that wouldn't work," Chris smiled sipping his cup of tea happily, "And now they know you know." He finished his sentence in a sing-song voice.

Temi sent him a deadly look and the lightning demon who hid behind his cup of tea.

"Man has a point," Yusuke stated with a slight grin, "So, _do _you know how to end this?"

Temi shot another dark look at his only remaining friend before glaring at the detectives. He then nodded.

"Ok, how?" the detective pressed.

"Well, we seem to be at an impasse over the situation seeing as we lost, but so did the girls; and those were my conditions," the tall demon stated.

"You aren't going to help us are you?" Hiei finally spoke, "Get out of here then." He didn't seem to be in the mood to take the man's mind game or whatever it was he was up to.

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh, you aren't going to listen to my newer conditions? Well in that case…" he stood up and Chris followed suit.

"What conditions?" Alex question; she was _still _hiding behind the demon.

"Alex's first born daughter!" Chris declared happily.

A silence fell over the room as even Temi stared at as if to question his sanity.

"Is…is that true?" she asked a bit perturbed.

"No it isn't true," Temi sighed.

"Ok, what are the _real _conditions?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, seeing as my 'dear' cousin is the new ruler of the Makai, I want Badlands," Temi explained in all seriousness.

"What!?" Singe cried and turned to Hiei gripping the front of his cloak, "For the love of God don't give into his demands!" She shook his violently. Alex smacked her from behind her mate.

"Calm yourself!" the blonde fumed.

"But he's after our people's homeland!" she went for Alex this time, picking her up and shaking her like a rag doll.

"Stop that!" she yelled.

"Fine," she tossed her sister away before beseeching Hiei once more, "Just let him keep his territory or something!"

"Stop abusing my mate," Hiei growled ignoring her and dragged the blonde back over to him.

"My offer stands at that. I get the Badlands, you get the key to saving the Human World," Temi stated.

"How about I let you keep your ability to breathe?" Hiei snapped.

"Oh, he's got a point. Alex beat you and then he beat her," Sapphire said. The girls made a chorus of 'oh' and the taller demon glared.

"Take what little territory you originally had or take nothing," Hiei growled.

Temi lay silent for a moment.

"Very well," he said.

"Ok, then how do we save the Human World?" Yusuke inquired, "And don't give us some more loophole crap like you've been doing for the last half an hour."

"Uh Yusuke," Alex stated looking at the clock, "It's been like ten minutes."

"Shut up Jagan-girl!" he fumed.

Temi heaved a sigh, "The way to save your precious Human World is rather simple."

**End chapter**

Alex: Why the hell are you ending it now!? The readers are going to be pissed!

Psychic: Yeah, well they can deal with it.

Alex: They will kill you…or threaten you, whichever…

Psychic: Yeah, yeah. Well this story is wrapping up much more slowly then I thought.

Alex: So it seems. It only took you what, three months to update?

Psychic: I've been busy and I had nothing to write for this fic, so sue me.

Alex: No, you aren't worth anything.

Psychic: …You are _so _going to pay for that in Black Dragons.

Alex: …! I'll be good I'll be good!

Psychic: Yay then! Ahem, I'm still not sure how they all are going to seal the seals or whatnot, I'm still mulling over a few ideas so suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Please review and peace out.


	27. The Cliffhanger Goes On!

Psychicfiredemoness: Yes this _is _an update and not a typo. I understand it's been a long time. And since everyone was just _so _helpful in giving me ideas on closing the seals; I have to use my crappy one.

Hiei: Stop bitching and get to it.

Alex: Why are you so anxious?

Hiei: It pertains to another story.

Alex: …Ok then.

Psychic: Yes so this may or may not be the last chapter, I don't know and I don't think I can squeeze any fillers in. I apologize in advanced for those who will now hate me. I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Basically Temi toyed around with everyone's head a little trying to work out a way to benefit some way after losing his wayward fiancé to his cousin, the Demon World to his cousin and just about everything else to him as well. So after a severely dragged out chapter and several punctures to an over inflated ego Temi was about to reveal just _how _to save the Human World. Compelling isn't it all?

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 27 Closing Point**

"The way to save your precious Human World is rather simple," Temi heaved a large sigh as he sat in Genkai's with the others.

"Well get on with it, it feels like we've been sitting here for months already," Yusuke complained loudly.

"Ah stop whining it hasn't been that long," Alex rolled her eyes, 'But seriously Tem-Tem get to the point."

"Tem-Tem?" the man twitched, clearly irritated.

"Yes," She replied curtly.

"Stop stalling and get to it!" screamed the two hanyous and the human portion of Team Urameshi.

"Fine!" he shouted in response and calmed after a moment. "But saving your precious Human World might come at a grave price for some of you." He glanced at both Kurama and his cousin at these words.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"As I'm sure the girls remember, the seals are rather temperamental when the right people touch them," he explained.

"Yeah so it drained us last time, what's that got to do with anything?" Allyson questioned.

"This time it could do a bit more than that," he stated, "A higher energy output is needed to crack the base stones around the center stone."

Most of them gave him blank, distant looks.

"The big glowing rocks around the big rock with the writing on it," He snapped at them.

"Oh," Yusuke said in sudden understanding.

"… Like I was saying. With a higher energy put out from these four the base stones should crack."

"What do you mean should?" Singe chimed in suspiciously.

"If they aren't powerful enough then their life energy gets drained from them and they die!" Chris cheered.

"Why are you so happy about that!?" Kayori screamed.

It took him a second to realize he'd just insulted the object of his affections. "No! I don't want you to kill Kayori!" he cried in anime fashion.

"I'm not killing anyone this time!" Temi yelled angrily wrenching the clingy man back.

"Yeah you'll just be an accessory," Alex snorted, "And what do you need?"

Sapphire had been raising her hand for a few minutes.

"I still don't get it," she said blinking.

"…Ok, the energy you put into the giant glowing rocks made it about half-full of power, you put more in, big glowing rock goes boom. I dumb it down enough for you!?" Temi fumed.

"Hey don't call her dumb!" Alex growled protectively, "It isn't her fault you can't explain things well."

"You understood it!" he shot back.

"Yeah well I'm a genetic and mental anomaly," she replied picking at her nails. "So when do we leave for the stones?"

"You know for a newlywed you're taking the whole 'could kill you' thing pretty well," Yusuke said.

"Oh I'm stared death in the face," she glanced at Hiei sharply, "Many, many times."

"Hn," He grunted and smirked, "I told you; you needed to build up your stamina."

"That wasn't a orthodox way of doing it!" she shouted angrily flushing brightly.

"What did you do to my sister you pervert!?" Singe screamed hugging her tiny sister.

"Nothing she didn't want," he remarked coolly.

There was a silence and most everyone yelled 'Whore'.

"How am I the whore!?" she cried, "You know what screw you guys I'm getting a snack!" She stormed into the other room. She returned a moment later to go the correct way to the kitchen.

"Right, so when do we send these guys off to their doom?" Aaron asked nodding at the remaining girls. They shot him cool looks of hatred.

"That's up to you people, I'll only guide you," Temi stated.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah that was basically just a widdle bitty filler chapter. But I hope you guys got at least some mild entertainment from it. Please review.


	28. End of End Pt1

Psychicfiredemoness: Well I'm gonna try and stretch this more for the readers who seem to enjoy my psychotic brand of humor. And I will try to update this more often until it's complete. And then after this fic, nothing sorry the trilogy of it is over so don't ask. Plus every story aside from Black Dragons is alternate universe or non-canon or whatever to my OC's and their actual pasts and stories and stuff. So not to be a self-hating author but it's something I resent. Well sorry, my emotional baggage, not your guys'. Please enjoy, I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Alright! Last time Temi just explained that if they went to crack the base stones that it would probably kill the girls if they didn't have enough energy to do it but by taking their life energy the stones would crack and yadda, yadda, yadda which as said earlier, would kill them!

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 28 To End the End of the World Part 1**

"So…" Yusuke said trying to break the silence that had fallen over the group for the past hour as they'd been trekking though a snowy mountain range in search of Allyson's seal.

"So what?" Alex asked with a sneeze. She like the others had forgotten just where the first seal lay and therefore none of them had brought anything warmer than their training clothes to where. It didn't seem to affect either Hiei or Temi which aggravated most of the detective's crew.

"Why haven't we found this thing yet?" Yusuke asked

"Because it's probably buried in snow?" Sapphire offered helpfully.

"…Then how are we supposed to find it!?" he screamed into the chill air.

There was a loud rumbling sound from up the mountain and the group turned to see the large avalanche headed their way.

"Run for it!" Kayori shouted doing so back down the path they'd made in the snow.

"Next time keep your trap shut Yusuke!" Alex yelled running from the wall of cold headed for them.

"Oh yeah what about you!? You're louder than I am?" he asked easily outrunning her down the slope.

"She isn't the one that caused the avalanche fool," Hiei reprimanded the teen.

"Whatever!" he shouted. Another rumble on the mountain and another avalanche.

"Dude shut up already!" Allyson fumed. She was swept away by some of the snow.

"Allyson!" the girls screamed and ran after her despite the risk of being swallowed up as well.

The human girl disappeared under the large blanket of cold. There was a sudden tremor that shook the mountain.

"Oh what now?" Yusuke groaned as he and the others on his team caught up with the girls as they frantic dug at where their friend had gone under.

"Just help us dig!" the three scolded when they were stopped by a sudden burst of bright green energy that shot its way through the snow and into the once blue sky above.

It faded after only seconds and their was an almost deafening silence before the three girls looked at each other.

"Ally!" they screamed and dove into the hole which proved to be rather deeply dug.

"Damnit you guys!" Yusuke jumped down after them followed by his team.

They found the three gathered around Allyson with their palms thrust against the convulsing girl's body. There was a glow around the hands of each with demonic blood.

"Wait a second…" Kuwabara said before it clicked, "Urameshi they're using their life energy!"

"What!?" yelped the boy and dashed forward but found that Hiei had pulled the struggling blonde off as Kurama took care of the two hanyous.

"You little fool, do you ever think about the repercussions of your actions?" Hiei growled fiercely to the girl.

"Apparently not if I managed to end up with you," she snapped back. He quieted and glared at her.

"You guys don't need marriage counseling already do you?" Sapphire asked not appearing to care that she still lay on the fox that had pulled her away from her friend.

"Hn," they both grunted and turned away from the other.

"Guess so," Kayori nodded. She turned back to Allyson, "Is she alive?"

As though on cue the girl gave a groan and sat up slowly.

"Ah man," she said holding her skull in obvious pain, "What happened? I was in a magical place where all these little guys in red pajamas were poking me with forks."

"…Ok I think that constitutes as being 'slightly dead'," Yusuke remarked, "Hope you guys'll fair alright. Especially considering you just used some of your life energy to save her!"

"You would've done the same for one of your friends," Alex remarked brushing off his remark.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" Kuwabara asked looking up at the hole.

"Uh…" they replied.

"Melt a way out of course!" Kayori declared with a faux Botan accent. She shoved Alex in front of a wall of snow.

The girl sighed and raised a hand to melt the cold substance.

"No, we can't risk any of your losing anymore of your energies if we plan to succeed in this task," Kurama said still holding Sapphire and gained a protective grip on her as he spoke.

"Fox boy's right, that's why we had you guys training for the extra month," Yusuke said, "We don't wanna lose our partners in crime." He grinned.

"But we didn't break any laws," Alex said.

"Not according to these pictures," He held up a photo whose picture they couldn't see. He looked at it. "Oh wait this one just prove Hiei is guilty of statutory," he pocketed the picture.

"What did you do!?" Alex turned on her mate angrily and shook him in either anger or hurt, it was hard to tell.

"I didn't do anything onna," he said not stopping her shaking of him.

"…" she froze in anger as blue lines of despair hit her, "You aren't supposed to call me that in public Hiei! It'll raise questions!"

"Well after the honeymoon we would kinda expect these kinds of things," Yusuke shrugged, "That and you're making Singe an Auntie."

"Singe is not gonna be an Auntie anytime soon!" the blonde now turned on him.

**Later**

"And it took you all until nightfall because?" Temi asked at the halfway point they'd left him at with Chris. The demon hadn't felt like trekking through the snow with the group he so loathed.

"Technical difficulties," Yusuke said leaning on Kuwabara for support as the taller boy lugged Allyson along on his back.

"Ew, what happened to Yusuke?" Chris asked taking not of the severely beaten boy.

"He just needed to be taught a lesson when dealing with me," Alex stated coolly cracking her knuckles. "So," she said suddenly cheerful and not threateningly, "Where to next?"

The others sweat dropped looking at her.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yes, I'm pushing it a bit further. And for the love of god! Would someone please read and or review the Black Dragons story!? I like that one and no one else seems to. God! Do you know what that does to self esteem!? It totally kills it's sorry little ass!

Botan: Are you alright?

Psychic: I will be…eventulie.

Alex:…What?

Psychic: Someone said it, I can't remember who or when or why but it was said! Please review…preferably my other fic. But I'll take what I can get.


	29. End of End Pt2

Psychicfiredemoness: Ok, updating! I want to finish this off soon! Cause I feel bad for making everyone that reads these have to wait. I don't mean to do that. I just sleep a lot…which really isn't a reason not to update. If I had Mono then I'd have a reason. But I don't-

Alex: Alright! Since psychic is stuck in another infinite loop of apologizing someone do the disclaimer.

Yusuke: Why do we have to it?

Alex: Cause she's in an infinite loop again.

Hiei: Are you sure she isn't just an idiot?

Alex: Hm, well there's that but still, someone hurry with the disclaimer.

Everyone else: (Silent)

Psychic: -And there you have it! Indisputable proof! I own nothing.

Alex: …What the hell were you just talking about?

**Quick Review**

Last time, on Turning Point! Wow that was clichéd… ok last time they traveled to the first seal where Allyson broke it and succumbed to the effects of being drained and had the others not jumped in she would have passed through the gates of Spirit World.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 29 **

"Are you sure this is the right area?" Yusuke asked as his group, Temi, Chris, and the three girls that hadn't been left at the temple to rest, trekked through the muck that once was the Florida Everglades.

The once beautiful, but also once the scene of many horror stories, landscape was reduced to nothing but a forest of shriveled trees and a plain of thick mud.

"Not as sure as we were an hour ago," Chris stated carrying Kayori so she wasn't knee deep in gunk, this measurement of course meant both fire demons were nearly swimming in the muddy mixture.

"Shut up Chris," Temi growled kicking some muck at him and missed covering Yusuke in the stuff.

"What the hell!?" he screamed throwing the filth from him back at the fire demon. He ducked and Alex was hit in the face. She fell over with a splattering noise.

She slowly rose and turned her head towards the boy in a fashion much resembling something out of the Exorcist. She jumped out of the muck and landed on the boy shoving him into the gunk.

"Die Yusuke die!" she hissed strangling him as the others ignored them and continued walking.

"Shouldn't we be doing something to help Yusuke?" Kayori asked looking back at her friends.

"No not really," Kuwabara replied.

"Ok…shouldn't we be doing something to stop Alex from expending energy?" she questioned.

"That's only Spirit energy, or possibly some Life…or all Spirit and all Life," Temi said.

"You're _real_ cheerful aren't you? I bet you're just great at parties," Sapphire remarked coolly.

"He is when he's drunk," Chris explained.

"When the hell have I ever been drunk?!" the tall fire demon fumed.

"_Remember_! At your eighteenth birthday party? That _woman_ was there? The cat demon that was taking her clothes off for you?" he asked trying to sound both mysterious and suggestive and having about as much luck as a four year old.

Temi remained silent in thought. "No I don't' remember," he stated.

"Oh come on! You were putting money in her pants," he said, "How can you not remember that?"

The male stopped dead in his muddy tracks and looked murderous. "What did my father do at that party!?" he screamed; the sound echoing all around and caused Alex to stop trying to kill Yusuke long enough for both to look over in shock.

"So it wasn't you?" Chris asked as though that was all the information he retained.

"No! What did he do!?"

"What did who do?"

"My father!"

"What about him?"

"What did he do at my party!?"

"What party?"

"My eighteenth birthday party!"

"Oh…who turned eighteen?"

Another silence followed before the male's mental set snapped and he attacked his friend sending he, Chris and Kayori into the mud. It was rather deep as they sunk completely in and nothing more then bubbles rose for several moments before a bright light shot into the sky. It faded after a short time and all three surfaced above the mud panting heavily.

"Found it!" Kayori declared in a daze as Temi held his best friend's head under the mud after both had regained breath.

"Hey how come she isn't all dead like Allyson was?" Alex asked wading over with Yusuke, both covered in mud.

"Cause I'm just strong like that!" the hanyou declared falling back in the mud and started to make an angel, possibly out of boredom. Her two friends followed suit soon after.

"I can field that actually!" Chris popped up several feet behind Temi, "I gave her some energy while she was on the seal."

"Wait…if that's you. What the hell is this?" Temi asked and pulled whatever he was gripping up.

It appeared to be a large ape with muddied reddish hair. It howled in rage.

"Skunk Ape!" Alex shouted lifting out of the mud and pointing dramatically.

"Oh Alex those are just urban legends," Sapphire stated not getting up from her mud angel.

"Yes just like giant squids, flying fish and demons," Kayori said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Those have all been proven real! Especially demons! And it's right behind you!" she pointed behind the two who sat up and peered at the monster creature.

"Hm…" Kayori pondered, "Run?"

"Run," Sapphire agreed.

The three ran off best they could despite the thick mud. But do to lack in observance none of the girls had realized the thing had been slain by the person that had tried to drown it in muck.

"So what; do we just keep letting them run?" Yusuke asked.

**Later**

"Well this place seems to have changed," Sapphire said as she and the rest of the group sweat dropped as they peered upon what _used _to be a dry old desert.

What had once been the Sahara was now a field of shimmering glass dunes and hills.

"Is this gonna go back to normal when we fix the world?" Yusuke pointed out at the sea of glass.

"Why are you asking me?" Temi asked.

"Aren't you the brains behind all this?" Kuwabara questioned, "Shouldn't you know?"

The demon shrugged.

"Hey what do you bet we could like, trip and just keep on going?" Alex asked touching the glass in the cool night air as Yusuke started to argue with her once wayward fiancé.

"Let's try!" Kayori then shoved the shorter girl who flew forward and sprawled out in a star shape before spinning of in the distance. "Hm, guess it worked."

"Um, guys?" Sapphire tried to cut in.

"You did this you should know what happens!" Yusuke yelled throwing his arms up in rage.

"Guys."

"Well I don't! I didn't know you're precious little desert would turn to glass!" Temi snapped mimicking the childish motion.

"GUYS!"

"What!" both screamed turning on the hanyous.

"We lost Alex cause K-" Sapphire began.

Kayori threw a hand over her friend's face. "She fell! Cause Alex fell! That's believable isn't it!?"

"Sadly," Hiei grunted walking off in the direction his mate had spun.

"Well he does that let's find Sapphire's thingy," Yusuke said still cross.

"It's right there," Kurama pointed to what both Yusuke and Temi had been arguing atop pf.

"Good job Mr. Fox-Face!" Sapphire yelled and hopped onto the stone.

Both males flew off it as the light shot into the sky. It faded after mere seconds and Kurama caught an unconscious Sapphire, a glow forming around his hands as he gave her energy. She woke up after several minutes of silence.

"Oh it was horrible! There were guys in colorful outfits and giant hats. They were _everywhere_!" she cried gripping the front of his shirt.

"Mexico?" Chris guessed.

"What? No!" Sapphire defended her heritage.

"Oh," Chris said, "Tijuana?"

"That's _in _Mexico you moron!" she fumed, a vein starting to pulse on her head.

"Oh," he said again, "San Francisco?"

"…They don't wear giant hats," Sapphire corrected.

"Oh," he said and opened his mouth again.

"Stop guessing!" Sapphire ordered angrily, "You're being stereotypical!"

"Ok," he smiled al happy-like after that. Possibly imagining a magical land with men in giant hats and colorful outfits, "Comic Con!"

"He might be right there," Temi sighed.

"Does he have an off button?" Sapphire asked, now irritated.

"If he did do you think he'd still be talking?" he asked.

"So where'd Hiei and Alex go? We got her seal thing next right?" Yusuke asked looking around and not spotting either demon.

"Oh they thought since they had some time to kill they'd go off together, alone," Sapphire stated winking.

"…They're gonna stain the desert aren't they?" Yusuke asked with a grimace.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Alright, only one or two more now and then it's finished! Hurrah! And I tried to make this one long and funny. And to explain Sapphire's whole 'death experience' I couldn't think of anything for 'heaven' like Allyson had of 'hell'. So I did something random and with Chris's… intelligence we'll say, he guessed Mexico because she's Hispanic and the giant hats. So I hope that didn't offend anyone, even though I have the first amendment on my side.

Yusuke: The right to bare arms?

Alex: That's second.

Yusuke: Oh the right to a speedy trial? Well you'll probably need it psychic, good luck in court.

Psychic: That wasn't it either Yusuke. You're such a idiot sometimes man… Well I hope I at least gave someone a cheap laugh. Please review, later.


	30. The Last Seal

Psychicfiredemoness: Almost the end of the trilogy, sad ain't it?

Alex: No not really, seeing as the series is AU!

Psychic: Yeah, too bad it's not the end of Temi though.

Hiei: Shame.

Alex: Yeah, and he's like, a hundred thousand times worse when he's canon, or whatever the hell it's called. Whatever it is that actually reflects the actual story of the characters and isn't just written on one of your whims.

Psychic: Exactly... So please enjoy the last couple chapters everyone, you know, before I go off on another rant. I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time Kayori and Sapphire both broke their seals, one of which resulted in proof of a thought to be false creature. We also learned that Florida no longer has everglades and that deserts can turn to glass.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 30 Break the last Seal**

"You know I'm rather surprised," Alex began as they all stepped out of the portal, "Out of all the places to change, the friggin' jungle stays the same. How does that work?" She turned towards Temi.

"I already said I don't have all the answers!" growled the spurned fire demon.

"Ok, so where do we start exactly?" Yusuke asked staring at the lush growth in front of them.

"You could enter the jungle of course," Kayori suggested poking her head out from behind him.

"What the hell!?" he jumped away to expose all three seal breakers had been hiding behind him.

"Alright that just isn't possible," Kuwabara said looking at the three.

"Aren't you all supposed to be at the temple?" Kurama asked sounding rather stern as he looked at the ice hanyou.

"Ehehe…we wanted to be here for emotional support," Sapphire laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, refusing to look directly at the fox.

"Ah you guys are so sweet," Alex rolled her eyes, "Group hug!" She held out her arms and nothing happened. "…You just wanna see if I die or not huh?" She asked dryly.

"Pretty much," Allyson answered.

"Oh, I'm so deeply touched I think I might cry," she said sarcastically, "Let's just go find the seal." She turned towards the jungle. "Er…Temi can go first."

Said demon made a snide sound before venturing among the dense trees and brush. "Are you idiots coming or not!?" he turned and screamed at them after realizing they were still next to where the portal had closed.

"That'd probably be a good idea," Yusuke said and started after the fire demon. "Guys, seriously you have to come too," He said dryly to the group who still hadn't moved.

**Later**

"We're lost, aren't we?" Alex asked as the group trekked through the dense, very humid jungle.

"We aren't lost," Temi grunted from the front of the group.

"We just don't know where we are?" Sapphire added.

"I know where we are," he said in irritation.

"We're just not taking the beaten path?" Kayori asked.

"Exactly," Chris agreed carrying the girl once more.

"There is no beaten path," Temi growled, he pushed through the brush and held it back to reveal the large stone slab.

"Wow he wasn't lost after all," Yusuke said, "I guess I owe you five bucks Alex."

"You were the one that started this all in the first place!" Temi accused pointing at her in rage.

The Jaganshi grinned maliciously at him stepping into the small clearing and jumping onto the slab.

"Really? I thought you were the start of the whole end of the world thing?" Chris asked his one remaining friend.

"I meant the 'we're lost' thing," the taller man glared darkly as red light filled the air.

"Alright remember the wager, if she dies, you all owe me twenty," Yusuke stated to the three girls.

"And if she lives we get ten," Sapphire said.

"And we get to hit you," Kayori added.

"What why?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Because you bet that she'd die," the three said dryly, glaring at him as the light faded. They all turned to look.

"Yep she's dead," Yusuke said seeing the demon laying crumpled on the slab. The three girls, and Hiei, all smacked him, although one with more force than the others.

"She'll be fine," the demon stated and picked up his mate. He made no attempt to help her other than throwing her over one shoulder.

Kurama made a coughing noise and the others turned towards him.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

The fox was staring out at something in the trees. They looked with him.

"You know I'm _really _glad Kurama's here otherwise I'd be meeting Botan under poor circumstances right about now," Alex said.

They looked over to see her still slung over the demon's shoulder and glaring at them all weakly.

"Oh look, she's alive," Sapphire said almost mechanically. She, the other hanyou and the human looked to Yusuke. They jumped on him and started to punch him.

"Hey you already hit me!" he screamed shoving the girls away.

"Yeah but they just realized that even with the money you owe them they can't buy anything until civilization is rebuilt," Alex stated.

"Oh my god she's right!" Allyson said, actual realization of this just hitting them. Again they jumped Yusuke.

"Well I'd say it's time to go to back to the temple," Sapphire smiled dusting her hands off.

"Actually you'll be going to Spirit World," came the cheerful voice behind them.

"Why- wait I was supposed to die wasn't I!? It's just gonna be like that movie with Ali Larter isn't it!?" Alex cried frantically.

"Resident Evil?" Yusuke asked.

"…Final Destination," she replied.

"No silly just to tie up some loose ends, Koenma can tell you more when you get there," she stated brightly as a portal opened next to her.

**Spirit World**

When the group arrived in Koenma's office several police officer looking people were standing in waiting.

"You two are under arrest," stated a man with a mustache. He was pointing at both Temi and Chris.

"No! I was framed!" Chris declared hugging to Kayori as Temi walked with two of the officers into the next room with much more dignity.

"Release the hanyou," the mustached one ordered prying the lighting demon off the amused looking girl. He was dragged into the other room behind Temi.

The room's door opened a second later and he rushed back in, jumping onto the poor girl and knocking her to the ground. The officers rushed after him and pried him off once more, dragging him away this time while he cried animatedly.

"Well at least one of them went quietly," Koenma noted before looking up at his detectives. He pushed a button on his desk and a screen lowered behind the group. "Well done everyone, as you can see the Living World is returning to it's previous state. Although some things I'm afraid will stay altered," he clicked a button and showed several devastated cities.

"What about the Sahara? Is it gonna stay all glassy smooth?" Kayori asked twitching as Chris yelled from behind the door.

"Partially yes, only a quarter of it changed to glass. The Everglades have also been damaged greatly. It seems wherever one of the stones were the immediate climate will stay the same," Koenma answered.

"Green Peace is just gonna love that," Yusuke groaned placing his arms behind his head.

"Ok so what about all the demons? Did they go back the Demon World?" Kuwabara asked.

"Most of them returned during the tournament although some lower levels are still lurking around Human World," Koenma replied, "This bring up the second problem." He looked towards Hiei expectantly.

"What?" the demon snapped.

"As Ruler of the Makai you need to keep the demons in their world," Koenma told him, "That is my only order to you concerning the matter."

"Hn," the demon grunted sharply.

"World domination," Alex faked a cough. He dropped her onto the office floor.

"In the meantime you four are to return to Genkai's," the childlike ruler pressed a few more buttons and a portal opened, "Yusuke, you all will accompany Hiei."

"To make sure the power doesn't go to his head?" Yusuke grinned.

"Something like that," Botan agreed and ducked behind Koenma's chair at the glare she received.

"God speed," Alex mock saluted the men and entered the portal.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go before Chris breaks out again. Good luck!" Kayori dove in head first.

"You still owe me the ten bucks Yusuke," Sapphire said seriously as Allyson entered the swirling mass.

"I'll pay you god!" he yelled angrily and she entered the portal.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah, I had trouble ending this chapter.

Alex: You think?

Psychic: Shut up…

Alex: Tsk.

Psychic: Alright, one more chapter after this one guys. Please review!


	31. The Aftermath

Psychicfiredemoness: Ok I lied; this isn't the last chapter for one reason and only one reason. I'd be making this chapter like… (Counts) A lot of pages ok, and I don't want it to just keep going on and on in one chapter, so it gets two, this chapter will explain what happens basically and the next chapter will be the actual end.

Yusuke: And I'm sure your word count has nothing to do with it.

Psychic: …Ok that too. I own nothing.

**Quick Review**

Last time the last seal was broken, and had Kurama not managed to get everyone to turn around, there would be one less blonde demon among the living. And afterwards the group was sent to the Spirit World to both arrest Temi and Chris and send the detectives on another mission.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 31 The Aftermath**

"Got any threes?" Alex asked picking a card from Kayori and discarding the pair it was a part of.

"No, why do you?" Kayori asked drawing from Sapphire.

"No, just trying to jazz up the game a little," she admitted as Sapphire drew from Kayori.

"Gold Maid?" Allyson asked splicing the words.

"Yep," Alex answered.

"Why not Strip Fish?" she grinned and the three less mundane girls hit the platinum blonde head.

"You know we do this a lot right?" Sapphire asked setting her last pair down.

"What? Hit each other?" Kayori asked finishing as well. Alex drew a card from Allyson and twitched. She rapidly shuffled her hand.

"No, we play cards all the time," Sapphire informed them.

"That's because it fills time until the guys get back," Kayori smiled cheerfully as Alex shredded the cards in a fit of rage as Allyson laughed at her misfortune in the game.

"That and some people don't know what to write all the time," Alex stated burning the remains of the cards. She suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry guys," she admitted.

'What the hell?' crossed the minds of the three.

"You're pregnant aren't ya?" Sapphire asked abruptly.

"What!? Sapph don't ask her just all of a sudden!" Kayori dove at the other hanyou and covered her mouth.

"Hey we were all thinking it!" Sapphire licked the girls hand in defense.

"Yeah Sapphire just went along with her impulse though!" Allyson managed between all her laughter.

"Can I be godmother?" Sapphire asked with a grin.

"No that's the aunt's job!" Singe yelled running in and tackling the icy woman.

"Yukina's an aunt too then," Kayori remarked.

"I'm not pregnant you moron," Alex twitched.

"Are you _sure_?" the fire demon and ice hanyou asked as they pulled each others faces in a 'godmother' fight.

"No, but I could always run down to the super market and grab a test granted the clerk doesn't think I'm 12 again," Alex remarked sarcastically.

"Really?" the two asked.

"Did you forget about the post-apocalyptic world we live in right now!?" she screamed

"I thought it's wasn't post-apocalyptic now? Or did you guys…" she gasped dramatically, "You guys didn't save the world did you!?"

"See that's what I said and I got beat up for it," they turned to see Gem standing in the doorway.

"That's cause no one loves you," Alex said icily with a cruel smirk. Gem glared and started towards her.

All four girls tackled her. "Don't you dare hit a pregnant person!" they all screamed as Alex sat sweat dropping at the scene.

"I'm not pregnant!" she screamed loudly.

"Who's not pregnant?" again they turned, this time to see Yusuke and the others men of the temple.

The others opened their mouths and were thrown into the next room by a certain Jagan.

"No one, no one's pregnant alright?" Alex said with an eerily cheerful smile.

"So it's you?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not pregnant!" she fumed.

"I dunno, you and Hiei were gone for a long time on your honeymoon," Kuwabara joined in.

"Do all of you have a death wish or something?!" she yelled.

"Wow, a little heir to Makai already on his or her way," Yusuke grinned ignoring her threats, "What're you gonna name the little guy?"

"Shut up Yusuke! And you! You're taking this way to well!" she hissed at her mate who had been standing there ignoring them all.

"I don't see what it matter whether you are or not child," Hiei remarked.

Knowing full well that this would give free reign to Yusuke and any other asshole in the room to mock her, the girl left the room in rage.

"We should probably go get her," Yusuke said and turned towards the ice hanyou.

"Why the hell should I do it!?" she asked indignantly knowing what the stare meant.

"Cause she doesn't want to kill you right now," he replied simply.

She grumbled and left in order to find the demon.

"Why do we need Alex?" Kayori inquired.

"We're sending her to the Demon World," Yusuke answered.

"What why!?" screamed Kayori and Allyson.

"Oh shame, guess I'll just have to take her place with Hiei," Gem said nonchalantly starting towards the male. Singe punched her slightly freckled face.

"Stay away from my sisters man! If there are gonna be any love affairs they'll be with me!" she declared angrily still brandishing her fist.

"That's not something to be proud of," Hiei said as the redheaded woman sat on the other.

"I don't care! Why is Alex going to Makai?" she fumed smashing the struggling girl's face into the floor until she stopped moving.

"Don't worry she isn't going alone. She technically has to go cause Hiei's the new ruler," Yusuke answered.

"Why does that mean she has to go?" Allyson asked, "Can't she refuse?"

They all took that moment to look at the demonic ruler. "He'll force her," they all stated.

"Hn," he grunted as the hanyou dragged back Alex over one shoulder.

"You've gotten fatter maybe you really are pregnant," she declared.

"I'm not pregnant and damn you all for thinking otherwise! Damn you all straight to Hades or Hell or Spirit World or Limbo or whatever the hell fits your plausible deniability!" she screamed being dropped.

"Alex you're going to Makai!" Yusuke declared pointing at her.

"Ok," she replied dusting herself off.

"Seriously no argument?" the boy asked in complete surprise as Kurama and Sapphire left the room for one reason or another.

"Well I assume it's because of Hiei being Makai's new ruler so don't I have to go anyway? Not like he wouldn't force me there anyway right?" she stated.

"Man even she thinks you'll force her, some hubby you are," Kayori said sounding disappointed.

"And why should I care what you have to say in this?" Hiei remarked.

"Cause we're her friends," Allyson said.

"And?" he pressed.

"You need our approval as such!" the two declared.

"And yet you all think I'm carrying his child," Alex scoffed from a corner of the room.

"You don't need approval to be a whore Alex," Yusuke stated and the boy was punched.

There was a sudden squeal from the other room and the group ran in to find Sapphire who had clearly jumped on Kurama and was kissing upon the fox's cheek rather enthusiastically.

"Ah," Alex said fondly and snapped a mental photo.

"What the hell's going on now?" Genkai ground out walking into the room.

"I'm going to Makai!" Sapphire grinned.

"Yay!" Alex cried and jumped onto her best friend. Kurama was unable to balance the added weight and they three fell over.

"Ok why is she going to Makai?" Kayori inquired not sounding pleased about losing two friends to the Demon World in one day.

"I'm to serve as Hiei's right hand in a sense," Kurama answered as the girls got off of him, "Koenma's granted me permission to go between the two worlds with a diplomatic mission."

"So basically you're going to be making sure Hiei doesn't go insane with power and try to take over Human World?" Alex questioned.

"Basically," he agreed.

"Right well now that's all been sorted out you guys are leaving in about a month," Yusuke said.

"Why a month?" Sapphire asked hugging to Kurama once again.

"The preparation need to be made and Human World will be in a fragile state until then, Koenma needs all the detectives in Living World for now," Kurama explained not complaining about the contact with the girl.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Ok, so I feel kinda bad for lying to everyone about how this was gonna be the last chapter, but it's good right? That just means a little more random humor until the real last one right? Right!?

Alex: Do as Temi does; breathing exercises.

Temi: I don't do breathing exercises!

Alex: Alright do as Temi _should _and so breathing exercises.

Psychic: I'll pass thanks. Well, please review everyone. If there is anything you want to see in the final chapter now is the time to tell me about it.


	32. Fate

Psychicfiredemoness: Alright I'll tell you all the same thing I told another reader, I don't care if this chapter is like ten pages, the story ends here and now, never to rise from the ashes again unlike the phoenix.

Alex: That sounded a_ tad_ dark there.

Psychic: Did it?

Alex: Yeah, but just a tad.

Psychic: Sorry. Alright, I own nothing; please enjoy this finally final chapter in its finally final goodness of being final.

Yusuke: We get it already!

**Quick Review**

Last time the story didn't end and I apologize but basically we learned of the fates of a few of the characters. Alex and Hiei are to go to Demon World because they are mates and Hiei is the new ruler as we all should know and Kurama will be going between the worlds acting as Hiei's advisor of sorts, he invited Sapphire and she will also be going to the Makai with her Mr. Fox-Face.

**End Quick Review**

**Chapter 32 Fate Conspires Against Us**

"So," Alex began following Hiei for what was counted as the tenth time that week.

"What?" Hiei snapped, his patience was clearly wearing thin from being followed although she had remained quiet until this point.

"When we're in Makai are we going to be able to return to Human World sometimes?" she asked.

"There won't be a need and besides that's Kurama's job," he remarked. He paused before continuing, "Why have you been following me all day? And why are you getting so fat?"

"Maybe I just want to be with you seeing as we're mates? Why am I bothering you?" she replied.

"As long as you continue not to speak you're fine, now why are you so fat?" he stared at her gut.

"Cause I've been eating too much in the last month?" she guessed sounding nervous.

He reached out and pulled up the lower portion of her shirt and stared at her stomach. He twitched slightly and let go of the fabric. The taller demon turned and started down the hall.

"Are you coming or what?" he growled out and she ran to catch up.

**Later; Living room**

"This isn't a joke again is it?" Sapphire asked sitting on the floor with the other hanyou.

"No," Alex remarked with a slight twitch.

"So you're really that fat?" Allyson questioned.

"Yes," she replied with a stronger twitch now and a vein pulsating on her forehead.

"And it's not just a box again?" Kayori inquired looking like she would poke the girl's gut.

"No, and if you poke the womb again, I will kill you Kay," she snarled through clenched teeth.

"Ehehe…wouldn't think of it," she retracted her hand all the way into her sleeve, which was quite a feat for having been in a tank top, "Not again at least."

"So when's it do?" Singe asked suddenly popping up behind her vertically challenged sister.

"What the hell!?" the four screamed and dove at one another for safety.

"When's it do?" she asked again.

"I don't know!" Alex snapped hitting her sister.

"A mother would know these things," she said disapprovingly.

"And I suppose you would know?" Hiei asked entering the room.

"Well no, but I read a lot just in case something were to run afoul in the bedroom," she stated brightly.

A long silence fell over them all and they inched away from the redheaded woman.

"Never can be too safe either!" she perked up and held a small wrapped item.

"Try abstinence instead, you might learn something," Alex scoffed.

Her sister's face fell, "Where's the fun in that?" She asked.

Again they inched away.

"So er…why are you here Hiei?" Kayori asked trying to direct the conversation elsewhere for now.

"Koenma's opening the portal so I came to get this," Hiei stated and lifted Alex by the scruff of her neck.

"You know that hurt," she muttered darkly rubbing her neck and casting him a sideways glare.

"I don't care, grab your things," he ordered.

"Um, about that…" she poked her fingers together innocently.

Hiei looked like he might seriously harm her from the twitch infecting his right eye.

"You have ten minutes to pack," he ground out.

"Ah, only ten?" she said with a slightly mocking tone.

"Five!" he snapped.

"I'm going I'm going!" she cried rushing out of the room.

"Poor dear, all that stress," Kayori said sympathetically once Alex was out of sight, "I hope it doesn't harm the baby."

"Oh yes, stress-induced miscarriage would be awful," Sapphire dabbed at her eye as though a tear were actually there.

The girls all cast him an angry glare that he returned instantly.

"She isn't going to have a miscarriage," he grunted as Alex came back dragging a duffle bag.

"Who's not gonna have a miscarriage now?" she asked.

"You," Sapphire stated cheerfully.

"You need to pack as well Sapphire, we're leaving with them," Kurama entered the room.

"Oh crap!" she ran in the same direction as Alex had gone.

"How do you know she didn't pack already?" Alex questioned.

"Would she have needed to run?" he asked back.

"Touché fox," she said as Sapphire ran back with a backpack.

"Why do you have so much less stuff then her?" Allyson asked poking the pack. A torrent of clothes and other items exploded from the bag.

"Do you know how hard it was to cram all that in!?" Sapphire screamed grabbing the flying items and forcing them back in the bag.

"Alright it's been five minutes," Alex stated in hopes of moving along.

"You lie," Singe said.

"How does she lie? And the portal's open guys," Yusuke informed entering.

"It's been six," Singe said and received several blows.

"Are you guys ready or not?" Yusuke pressed crossing his arms.

"Yeah we're ready," Alex grumbled grabbing her bag while Sapphire crammed the rest of her possession in her own.

The entire group exited the temple to see the mass of swirling colors before them.

"Well, it's been fun running with you guys," Yusuke grinned to the two that were leaving, "Despite some more or less psychotic episodes."

"Hey you thought it was an alien too!" Alex fumed noticing his stare rested on her when he said that. She sighed, "Well. Let's not make this a tear-filled goodbye. See you guys around." She stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"Shouldn't you have gone first to catch her?" Allyson asked as Sapphire hugged her friends and bid them farewell before entering herself.

"What for?" Hiei asked.

"Don't portals just open up in the sky, and wouldn't the fall hurt the baby?" she finished.

Hiei's eyes widened for a moment before he rushed into the portal.

"He'll be a father yet," Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Let's hope," Kurama said shaking his and Kuwabara's hands, "I'll keep you informed of everything of course but it may take a few months to get everything worked out."

"Just bring us lots of baby pictures," Allyson laughed, "And Hiei trying to change a diaper." There was a silence before she, Yusuke and Kayori started to laugh a Kurama left them and the portal sealed behind him.

**End Chapter**

**End Story**

Psychic: Yes! It's over! The nightmare of a alternate universe trilogy is over! Finally!!!!

Alex: I think she finally snapped guys…

Yusuke: Probably…Well please review, hope you guys enjoyed the ride.


End file.
